


Honey, We Bee-Long

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkwardness, Baby Shower, Birth, Child Abuse, Children, Cotton Candy (Food), Dad Papyrus, Daddy's GIrl, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Festivals, Flowers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Chara, Goat Dad is Best Dad, Iris being adorable and a mood breaker, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Transgender, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Pacifist Route, body image issues, flowey is cinnabun, gender-neutral temmie, goat dad - Freeform, reader has tattoos, reader is an ex smoker, reader is in late 20s to early 30s, reader owns a flower shop, separate smut, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: “Fuck…” You drop everything in your hands and run out into the street, snatch the kid up, and make it barely across the street in time. The car just kept driving as they sped by the two of you. The bastard didn’t even care they were about to run over a child! “What the fuck asshole?! Well, fuck you too you little bitch!” You sigh as you still carried the small child in your arms. You place them down on their feet. They look up at you with wide eyes, completely dazed. “Hey kid, you almost got turned into a pancake, no time to be going up into space.” You snap in front of their face.“CHARA!” A blue blur swarms by, swooping the kid in the air and spinning them in circles a few times before crushing them into a hug. “THAT GIANT METAL CONTRAPTION ALMOST DUSTED YOU!” The child is now being hugged by a crying skeleton that is wearing what seem to be armor and a blue scarf that has been well worn. You awkwardly stand there as the skeleton continues to rub his cheek against the child’s, Chara’s. He abruptly stops, his eyes open and piercing blue orbs narrow down on you.





	1. A pick-me up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first papyrus/reader fic....I'm so excited XD  
> this is a little side story that somewhat relates to my main story. you don't have to read it, but chara's relationship with you will make more sense if you do. it is part one of this series: A salting feelings (complete). there is another swap fic in this series, it is part 3: We'll be Magnificent (complete). they are both sans/readers.
> 
> you may now ignore the author  
> i hope you enjoy my first ch and if you notice any errors let me know

You are watering the flowers outside your flower shop using a hose as you pull out your vaporizer. You had finally quit smoking a few months back and the vaporizer is acting as a placebo to keep you away from that addictive sexy bastard called nicotine. You are just mindlessly spraying the flowers and enjoying the taste of cotton candy when you see a ball bounce by. Your shop is on the corner of the street that leads to the park, so it isn’t unusual to see toys come flying your direction. A small child in a green sweater with a yellow stripe on it soon comes running by, chasing the ball. “I got it!” They yelled back to their playmates. You smiled to yourself and turned back to the flowers. You hear someone come down the street and you look to see if the child had gotten their toy yet. They were just strolling in the middle of the road and a car was coming down the street fast.

 

“Hey kid, run!” They stop where they are and start to turn around. No, don’t stop in the road when someone tells you to run! You look back at the car and the driver is either not paying attention or doesn’t care. “Fuck…” You drop everything in your hands and run out into the road, snatch the kid up, and make it barely across the street in time. The car just kept driving as they sped by the two of you. The bastard didn’t even care they were about to run over a child! “What the fuck asshole?! Well, fuck you too you little bitch!” You sigh as you still carried the small child in your arms. You place them down on their feet. They look up at you with wide eyes, completely dazed. “Hey kid, you almost got turned into a pancake, no time to be going up into space.” You snap your fingers in front of their face.

 

“___...” They look at you, still all spacey.

 

You tilt your head. How'd the kid know your name? Oh right. Name tag on you apron. “Yup, that’s my name. Now what’s yours?”

 

“I’m-”

 

“CHARA!” A blue blur swarmed up, swooping the kid in the air and spinning them in circles a few times before crushing them into a hug. “THAT GIANT METAL CONTRAPTION ALMOST DUSTED YOU!” The child was now being hugged by a crying skeleton that is wearing what seemed to be armor and a well-worn blue scarf. You awkwardly stand there as the skeleton continues to rub his cheek against the child’s. Chara’s. He abruptly stops, his eyes open and piercing blue orbs narrowed on you.

 

“Uh…” You start to back away slowly, but the skeleton comes running at full speed at you. “Holy fuck!” He tackles you with the child, forcing a bone crushing hug… heh.

 

“I AM IGNORING THE FOUL LANGUAGE THIS TIME HUMAN, SINCE YOU HAVE JUST SAVED MY BEST FRIEND CHARA FROM A DUSTY ENDING.” The small skeleton yells as he tightens the hug, squeezing all the air out of your lungs. “SO THANK YOU HUMAN!”

 

“Can’t breathe…” The skeleton is burrowing himself into you as you slowly die from lack of air. “No… problem… little dude… but air…” You tapped his skull to get him to release you.

 

The skeleton instantly let you and Chara go; both of you were gasping. “OH RIGHT, I FORGOT HOW SOFT AND VULNERABLE HUMAN BODIES ARE, I AM SORRY HUMAN, CHARA.”

 

You can’t help but to giggle at this little guy’s enthusiasm and the adorable atmosphere that surrounds him. “Well after that second near death experience, let’s go back to the first one, where you didn’t look both ways before crossing and going too slow in doing so. That is very dangerous and I hope you learned your lesson kiddo.” You look down at the kid with both hands on your hips. “I got to go finish up closing the shop; I have a meeting with a friend I got to go to soooo… be careful and I’ll see you around.” You turn back to your shop and overly emphasize looking both ways before crossing.

 

“AH, HUMAN, WAIT! WE HAVE TO REPAY YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN’T LET THIS GO WITHOUT PAYING YOU BACK FOR SAVING CHARA’S LIFE. CHARA IS VERY IMPORTANT TO US MONSTERS, THAT IS WHY I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WAS ASKED TO BE THEIR BABYSITTER.” The magnificent Sans magnificently crossed the street over to you in a blink of an eye. It’s a little off putting for how much energy that little body has.

 

“He reeeeaaaallly won’t stop, so might as well let it happen…” Chara sighed with a smile. They had the look of someone who has completely given up and has to go with Sans’ fast-paced flow.

 

You look at the bubbly skeleton, a large grin on his face with a little dirt, and stars spinning in his eyes… what the hell… “Okay…” You sigh, taking out a bandanna you had in your pocket and reached down to wipe the dirt off of Sans’ face. “Come back tomorrow and we can figure something out?”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE HUMAN! COME NOW CHARA, WE HAVE MUCH TO PREPARE!” Sans ran behind Chara and lifted them up onto his shoulders.

 

Chara’s eyes went wide and they looked mildly afraid. “Sans no, not again.”

 

“SANS YES, WE ARE RUNNING LATE, AND THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS NEVER LATE! WE’LL BE BACK HUMAN! MUEH HEH HEH!” And off they went, Sans running down the street like he was being followed by a murderer with a knife. You could hear Chara scream all the way down the street.

 

“Uuuuuh, never offer that skeleton coffee or anything with sugar, duly noted.” You laugh as you pull the flower stands inside the shop and lock up for the night. You couldn’t help but smirk the entire time cleaning, kind of excited to see what those two will do next. Monsters have truly been an interesting addition to the crazy world; your best customers now are monsters. They truly appreciate the small, finer things in life. Maybe humans should be locked away underground for a couple hundred years and they’ll have a change of attitude towards the monsters… humans are assholes, they’ll probably end up killing each other and become the plot line of a horror movie about deformed cannibalistic bat-like creatures that eat unsuspecting humans who decided to go cave exploring. What movie was that?

 

You shrug and hang up your apron and head to your living quarters upstairs to change. The stairs take you into an open-concept living room connected to your kitchen and a small dining area. Down the hall are just two bedrooms directly across from each other; one of course is your bedroom with the fluffiest bed you could buy, and the other is still a work in progress currently. Back in the living room, you have big lazy-boy couches and a family center just full of movies and books on flowers. You take off your sweater and throw it on the couch. You stretch your freed arms, one of which has a full sleeve tattoo of colorful Gladiolus flowers.

 

In the kitchen, you grab a mini watering can and fill it up in the sink. You go to the sliding glass door in the living room and step onto your balcony, where you are lovingly growing beautiful pink carnations. You bend down as you water your precious babies; you have been growing them for years now. “How’s it going? You are looking wonderful today. I had a lot of customers today, and you won’t believe the encounter I had with a small child and a skeleton.” You giggle as you speak to the flowers. “I’ll tell you more after I see them tomorrow, now I have to go meet up with my bestie. I’ll be home soon.” You lean forward and kiss one of the flowers goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“No no no! You are being way to gentle with your answers.”  The lawyer dragged a hand across her face. Asgore’s lawyer has been asking him questions that the other lawyers may ask to make him unqualified to be a father to a human child.

 

Both of them were becoming frustrated with each other. She would ask questions and he would answer them no problem, but the answers were just too gentle in tone, with words that everyone wanted to hear. “I don’t know how else to answer you…”

 

The lawyer groaned, placing her forehead into her hands. “Do you want to get rid of any possibility of Chara being taken away?”

 

“Well, of course.” Too soft.

 

“Do. You. Want. To. Keep. Your. Child?” Asgore's face became strained as she asked him another question.

 

“Like I said, I would very much like to raise Chara under my full custody, please.” The voice is too polite, too gentle, and way too vulnerable.

 

She groaned again. None of his answers have his true honest feelings in them; is Asgore really that sweet to everyone? Isn’t he the least bit mad? “I’ll say this again, you need to have more feeling into this.”

 

“I am doing my best…” Asgore looked completely dejected.

 

The lawyer looks at him, full of determination. “Asgore, are you holding back because of the humans?” He flinches. “Asgore…”

 

“W-well, this is the humans' world; I should respect them and their customs.” Asgore suddenly became really interested in looking at his twirling fingers in his lap.

 

She slapped a hand onto the desk. “God damn it Asgore. How many humans bothered to respect you at all? Not that many I presume. So why bother being polite to people who don’t deserve it, especially the people questioning your fathering capabilities. Do you honestly want Chara into your permanent care or not?”

 

“O-of course I-”

 

“Do not give me a fluffy bullshit of an answer again!” She stood up as her voice rose.

 

Asgore’s insides were finally being set aflame. “I want my child to stay with me, and not to be taken from me for no reason other than I am a monster! I am their father, human or not!”

 

She sighed happily, sitting back into her chair. “Now that is a hard ass answer. That is what I want in court.”

 

“But that is so rude, making such a huge outburst like that…” Asgore mumbled into his paw.

 

“Having emotions like that will make you seem more relatable… more human… We let our anger and frustration do most of our honest talking. The crudest answer is usually the most honest one. Granted that isn’t the best way to handle most things, but in this instance, we need it. Mrs. Corbin said that you tend to try to make yourself more pleasant to everyone, rather than saying what you really want. That won’t help us.” Asgore hung onto every word, letting it all sink in.

 

He thinks for a moment. “So saying what is on my mind instead of a gentle version of it is better?” She nodded at him. Finally, Asgore seemed to have a better understanding of how to answer the questions.

 

“Ah, this seems like a good place to stop for the day.” The lawyer pointed at her clock, their time was up. They stood up and the lawyer walked Asgore to the door.

 

* * *

 

You sat in a chair outside your friend’s office, using your vaporizer that somehow survived being dropped earlier. You added more flavor to it earlier, now the entire room smelled like sweet cotton candy. “You are just torture with that thing. I am craving candy hardcore now.” Your friend’s assistant spoke up.

 

“This is your punishment for stealing my job.” You winked at her. You used to be your friend’s assistance till you had enough money for your shop. It was fun working in the office, but you had dreams of your own. You felt happier at your shop than you did here; plus there is so much drama in this office now…

 

The door of your friend’s office opens and a big goat monster with a golden beard stepped out. He turned to shake hands with your best friend. “Thank you again Miss Allison, you have been so much help.”

 

“No problem Asgore, but please call me Ally. Allison is just way too formal for me, despite being a lawyer.” You smirk at the exchange you have heard a million times. Ally starts sniffing the air. “Why does it smell like cotton candy? Wait… it’s Friday…” Ally slowly turned her head towards you. You wave at her, wiggling your fingers, and taking another hit from the vaporizer. The smile dropped completely as she made eye contact with you. She hastily turned her attention back to Asgore with a bright smile. “I’ll see you again next week to discuss our game plan in court.”

 

Asgore smiled at her and said his goodbyes as he starts walking out. Ally takes this as a chance to try and slam her door shut. But you knew she would do that and you were already standing with your foot in the door. You know she wouldn’t dare try to slam the door on your foot. “Ally, it is girls’ night, you know that you have to take breaks from being a lawyer or else you burn out. Stop fighting it.”

 

“No, last time you let me get drunk and I hit on a certain person that I didn’t want to hit on! I’m canceling girls’ night forever; I can never go back there!” Ally tried to push you and close the door. She peeked her head around the corner and whispered with her face completely red. “I said a fire pun pick-up line! A fire pun!”

 

You chuckle at her as she finally let you inside her office. “It wasn’t that bad Ally.” You close the door behind you.

 

“___, I said ‘My parents always had a rule of not playing with fire, want to help me break that rule?’! I am so done with the world and alcohol.” Ally threw herself into her chair, hands over her eyes as she grumbled. You sit down in front of her desk; maybe you should tell her that it didn’t come out as clearly as she thought it did, like you could only understand three words. It is kind of funny to see Miss Perfectionist fall apart over a guy for once. “By the way, why are you so early? You usually don’t show up till around seven.”

 

Observant as always. “I got a favor to ask.” You reach into your purse and pull out a folder.

 

Ally sits up and looks over the folder’s contents. “Case file? Wait… is this…”

 

“Yeah, that’s my sibling, and they have been missing for months. They were last seen at the orphanage by Mt. Ebott.”

 

* * *

 

Sans and Chara were sitting on the floor in the living room, coloring pictures. Sans had a look of complete concentration as he wrote his thank-you card to the woman who saved Chara today. “Why are you using only crayons?” Chara chuckled at Sans’ child-like tendencies.

 

“WHY AREN’T YOU EATING YOUR CHOCOLATE THAT YOU GOT EARLIER?” Sans smirked at Chara as they blushed. “MUEH HEH HEH! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU HUMAN.”

 

“I can see through you too Sans, since you’re a skele-”

 

Sans sat up and shoved a taco into Chara’s mouth. “NO PUNS, NO JOKES! PAPPY IS SLOWLY CORRUPTING YOU, BUT I WILL SOON FIX IT, FOR I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, MUEH HEH HEH!”

 

Chara slowly munched on the taco; it really is fun to tease Sans, but he is so insightful at times… Chara swallowed and looked at the picture Sans was drawing. “So is that all that you are giving her?”

 

“OF COURSE NOT CHARA, THIS IS BUT A SMALL TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE, WE WILL MAKE A FRESH BATCH OF FRIENDSHIP TACOS TOMORROW AND BRING THEM TO HER! I’M SURE THAT MERELY ONE BITE OF THE MAGNIFICENT TACOS AND SHE WILL INSTANTLY WISH TO BE OUR FRIEND! MUEH HEH HEH!” Sans posed on the floor, thrusting his crayon in the air, and then got back to work.

 

“What should we tell Dad and Pappy though? They would probably get mad at us if they heard I almost got hit by a car…” Chara isn’t looking forward to the lecture their dad was going to give them. He may not be the king of monsters anymore but he is the king of lecturing…

 

Sans looked straight up at Chara, stars gone from his eyes. “OOH, YEAH. LETS KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM MY BROTHER AND SIR ASGORE… THEY WOULD NOT BE HAPPY WITH YOU OR ME, SINCE I WAS IN CHARGE OF YOUR CARE AT THE TIME.” Sans held out a pinky towards Chara.

 

“Deal.” Chara wrapped their pinky around Sans’ and they shook on it. Just as they did, Papyrus walked in carrying groceries.

 

Papyrus noticed their hands and raised an eye-bone. “What you two up to?” Sans and Chara both jumped, pulling their arms away from each other.

 

“NOTHING.” Chara and Sans both shouted. Chara smiled awkwardly as Sans moved papers over the card he was making.

 

“Uh huh… what’s with the arts and crafts?” Papyrus tried to look over Sans' shoulder, but he covered everything with his body. Not suspicious at all. “Bro, you don’t have to draw me a picture to get that you guys are definitely up to something. What are you writing?”

 

“IT’S NOTHING PAPPY! IT’S JUST-”

 

Chara jumped to their feet. “It’s a resume!”

 

Papyrus turned to Chara, skeptical. “Resume for what?” Sans quickly hid the thank you letter inside his rib cage.

 

“A job!” Sans deadpans…

 

“Really?” Papyrus looked back and forth between them. “You are going to apply for a job? You found something you want to do?” Papyrus looked at his brother with a stern look. Seriously, who is the big brother in this situation? Papyrus’ protectiveness annoys Sans slightly, but he pushes that aside to smile.

 

Sans nodded enthusiastically. “IT IS A FLOWER SHOP BY THE PARK; THE OWNER WAS VERY NICE AND GREETED US KINDLY.”

 

Papyrus’ stern face instantly melted and he smiles brightly. He bends down to place the groceries on the floor and pats them both on the head. “That’s great bro; I knew you could find some place as cool as you.” Papyrus pauses, sniffing the air. “Hey, why do you guys smell like cotton candy?”


	2. The Cute and Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girls' night out turned out to have a serious talk and sans and chara come to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been awhile, i have been writing for my other fics I am doing and this got pushed to the side. but here is ch 2!  
> hope you enjoy it and let me know of any errors so i can fix them.

“I don’t understand. How do they not notice a child missing from their facility? I mean, they have an ongoing case going on with them, yet no one, not even CPS, noticed. I just can’t even… ugh…” Ally grabs her drink and chugs it.

 

“Whoa there sailor, it’s only ten. No need to be getting drunk now.” You pull Ally’s drink away from her. “It’s meant to be enjoyed, not to get wasted. We aren’t teenagers anymore.”

 

Ally pouts, but lets you take her glass. “True… it’s just so frustrating to see this. Especially everything they have been through…” Ally looks at your sibling’s case file again.

 

“Yeah, I should have known my bitch of a mother hasn’t changed one bit since I was a child. She was always selfish, but this is just…” Ally pats your hand sympathetically. Your family has always been a little messed up.

 

Ally sighs as you take a sip of your Spicey-Fire Tea. It gives you the same burning sensation as alcohol, which makes it easier to go drinking with Ally when you can’t drink. “How your sweet father got with that woman is beyond me.”

 

“They were high school sweethearts who thought nothing could ever change them, even if they were having a child right after graduating. They didn’t know any better, which isn’t a surprise that my mother soon decided that being a mom wasn’t for her.” Your father did his very best to keep your mom happy as long as he could. But being a police officer keeps you away from your family… Mom left him when you were eight. She made sure to take most of your father’s savings with her. You were just fine without her in your life. When your father wasn’t working, he was with you constantly, despite doing night shifts. It was fun to take naps with him in the middle of the day, laying on his warm chest as he snored was very comforting as a small child. You were his entire life and he was yours.

 

Ally grumbled into her drink, taking small sips. “I can’t believe she managed to get married three times before marrying your sibling’s father.”

 

“Yeah and she said that he was the one. When they didn’t get divorced within a year and then said that she was happily pregnant with his child, I totally thought she changed.” Turns out she was just doing whatever he said to keep the money flowing.  “My mother is, in all sense of the word, a gold digger.”

 

“And a child abuser. God she was awful to them. How they made it to eight is a miracle.” Ally was reading over the case report again.

 

You feel dread build in the pit of your stomach. You would always send gifts to your sibling that you never had a chance to meet; birthday and Christmas you would send at least three gifts to them. You were happy to spoil them as much as you could. They would call you to say thank you and tell you how much they loved them, but after your mother got divorced again that all stopped. You continued to send gifts and you knew they were being delivered, but you never got any calls. You assumed it was just because their parents got a divorce that they didn’t feel like talking to you anymore. That’s what you thought till you received a letter from them, telling you everything your mother was doing to them and asking for help. You went straight to the police as soon as you read that letter. You were ready to kill a bitch, even if she was the one who gave birth to you. “I wish I'd done something sooner. Maybe they would be in my care by now.”

 

“Yeah, well at least we know the father isn’t a jerk. He fought for full custody for them, but had to settle for weekend visits.” Ally noted, putting away the file in her purse.

 

You nodded, finishing off your tea. “Too bad no one can contact him right now. The Peace Core is having difficulty contacting him in Africa, considering he is living with a tribe right now that constantly moves around.”

 

“Ugh, of course he went on a mission for a year right before this all comes to light.” Ally lays her head on the table. “I need another drink.”

 

You pat her on the head; her face was complete flushed now. “Ally no, you don’t need another, babe.”

 

“Ally yes! I’m going to drink till I can’t remember my shame from last week.” Ally held up her empty glass and a small fire monster came walking over. “More please, Heats.”

 

He smiled, giving her a little nod before running off with the cup held above his head. “Awe so cute, look at those little legs go.” You cooed.

 

“Ugh, that reminds me.” Ally slumped in her seat. “Caleb finally sent his letter of resignation.”

 

“Who cares? I’m done with that asshole. We officially have no reason to see each other anymore.” You glance down at your cup.

 

Ally shot up from her seat, startling you. “No way. He did it?” Heats set Ally’s refilled glass on the table.

 

“Yuuup. Totally moved out and on with his life, good riddance to that cheating asshole.” You hand your cup to Heats. “Another cup of tea please.”

 

“Nice, so what you are going to do now?” Ally sipped at her glass.

 

You rest your head on a perched arm. “Live on with my life, like normal. I don’t miss him, just the company… though, I don’t think that’ll be a problem after today.” You chuckle at the memory of the human child and energetic skeleton.

 

“Oh? What’s up with that smile?”

 

“I had a very interesting encounter today. I was closing up shop when this kid…”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how was your two’s day today?” Asgore looked at Sans and Chara as they shoved some tacos in their mouths.

 

“Gwood, we went-a pawk!” Chara spoke with their mouth full.

 

Asgore giggled, wiping their mouth clean. “Oh, and did you have fun? What did you do?”

 

“We had a lot of fun. We played with a stick; I would throw it and Sans would bring it back to me in his mouth! It was funny! And then some other kids came and we started kicking a ball around together!” Chara chatted with Asgore happily.

 

Asgore smiled gently at them. “It sounds like you had a plenty of fun today. I am so happy.”

 

“Yeah, and we met a nice lady named ___ too!” Sans flinched slightly at the mention of you. Papyrus, knowing his little brother well, could tell something was up. He still wasn’t buying their story.

 

“Oh yeah? What was she like?” Asgore questioned Chara while Papyrus kept his sockets on Sans.

 

“She was really cool! She works in a flower shop right by the park… though, she kind of talked like Papyrus when he plays video games…” Papyrus raised an eye-bone.

 

“YEAH, I SHOULD BRING THE SWEAR JAR WITH ME TOMORROW.” Sans crossed his arms and nodded his head. “I SHALL HELP OUR NEW FRIEND REFINE THEIR VOCABULARY, INSTEAD OF USING SUCH VULGAR WORDS.”

 

“I bet she will think you are _pollen_ her leg when you bring that out.” Sans groaned at Papyrus’ pun.

 

“STOP IT PAPPY! IF I HAD EARS, THEY WOULD BE BLEEDING RIGHT NOW!” Sans glared at his brother who only shrugged.

 

“Yeah, they are trying to tell a story, _Poppy_.” Asgore snickered along with Papyrus.

 

Sans crossed his arms, giving him a nod of approval. “YES, THANK YOU SIR ASGORE FOR FINALLY AGREEIN- THAT WAS A PUN WASN’T IT? OH MY GOD!” Sans threw his arms in the air. “I’M DONE, SO DONE.” Sans picks up his plate and heads to the kitchen.

 

“Awe, don’t _leaf_ us bro.” Papyrus yelled after Sans, causing Sans to groan even more. Sans came stomping over, eye sockets void of lights. “Bro, whatcha ya-”

 

Sans shoves a taco in his brother’s mouth. “ONE MORE PUN FROM YOU BROTHER AND I WILL PLANT YOU IN THE BACKYARD PERMANENTLY.” Papyrus barely manages not to choke on the taco. Chara gives him a sympathetic look. Sans’ watch starts beeping as Papyrus is beating on his chest, trying to clear his throat (?). “GASP! NAPSTABLOOK’S SHOW IS STARTING IN THREE MINUTES! COME CHARA, WE MUST WATCH IT!” Sans runs to the living room, turning on the TV.

 

“Can I?” Chara looks at their father, pleading eyes begging to be excused from the table.

 

“Of course child, I’ll prepare some popcorn with chocolate sauce on top of your share.” Asgore pats them on the head.

 

Chara jumps out of their chair and hugs Asgore. “I love you Mister Dad!” They shouted and then ran off to join Sans.

 

Asgore chuckles to himself as he stands to gather all the dirty plates. “I love you too child.” Papyrus watched Asgore as he moved, noticing the saddened look on his old friend’s face.

 

“Did the meeting go okay?” Papyrus gently pried.

 

Asgore almost dropped the plates. “Huh?”

 

“The meeting with the lawyer? You saw her today right?” Papyrus raised an eye-bone.

 

“Oh, with the lawyer, yes that went well…” Asgore relaxed slightly and awkwardly took the plates to the kitchen.

 

“Something else going on?” Papyrus spoke in a tone that only Asgore could hear.

 

Asgore nodded and motioned for Papyrus to follow him in the kitchen. Papyrus got up and leaned against the counter on the left of Asgore as he washed the dishes. “I met with Toriel before the lawyer… she needed some advice…”

 

“It’s about the terrorist group isn’t?” Asgore nodded. When monsters first came to the surface, they were actually greeted pretty warmly by the government. From what Chara had told him of their previous experience, he expected a lot of bad shit to go down. Instead, monsters were told to stay in their monster homes and give them some time to build houses. They worked pretty fast, finishing over 200 homes in six months for them. They were given the option to see if they wanted to rent somewhere closer in town instead of waiting for them to build… this is where they ran into snags. There were land owners who wouldn’t let them move in or it was the neighbors who targeted the monsters that did. That is what happened to Papyrus and Sans. They found a place, but the neighbors were not too keen to be living next to skeletons. The entire monster population was pretty much quarantined into this neighborhood by the public. It wasn’t that bad. The houses were nice and all were full functioning. They were better than a few of the houses that Papyrus was looking at with Asgore. The only downside is that it is so far from the stores and the university he is helping Undyne at.

 

“Toriel needed some help talking to the government to try to get them to listen to us.” Things seemed peaceful and human and monster relations were going smoothly with the government, but then a group emerged. They call themselves the Human Purists and they have been harassing the monster community. Their group doesn’t have a large amount of followers, but they are effective in scaring monsters away. Papyrus heard his neighbors talking about how great they were and how they can’t wait till they come to do ‘clean up’ in their area. When Sans’ safety was in question, Papyrus packed everything and they came to stay with Asgore in the monster community till they could get their own place. Toriel has been trying to get the government to do something about the terrorist group, but it seems when it comes to handling their own people’s problems, they drag their feet, saying that their people have the right to express themselves. Attacking innocent monsters isn’t expressing yourself.

 

Papyrus sighed. “They won’t budge on cracking down on their own citizens huh? You’ve _goat_ to be kidding me…”

 

Asgore chuckled at Papyrus’ pun as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher. “No, and Toriel is _fur_ ious. Monsters are too afraid to venture out into town and many don’t have jobs because of it. All they did was add two patrol cars to watch the monster populated areas.”

 

“But that isn’t the problem… we need help to get out of our homes. Not more reasons to stay here. It’s like no different than being in the mountain, we just got a view of the world we still can’t have…” Papyrus rubbed his skull as he groaned.

 

“I’m sure the humans will soon accept us. Not all humans seem to hate us. Chara doesn’t for one and then that new human they met seems nice. There is still hope.” Asgore smiled as he dried off his paws.

 

Papyrus shrugged. “I feel like they aren’t sharing everything about this human though… guess I’ll find out if Sans starts working for her.” Asgore brought out a large bowl and a smaller one, some chocolate sauce, and then placed some popcorn in the microwave. “I’m sure I won’t be so _pop_ ular if I scare the human off from hiring him, but it is weird to think my baby bro getting a job that isn’t Royal Guard or Alphys related. He really is growing up…”

 

Asgore gave Papyrus a big fluffy hug, lifting him off the ground. “I’m sure it will all turn out alright, my friend.”

 

“Heh, thanks old man…. Why do you smell like cotton candy too? Was there a fair or something that I missed?”

 

* * *

 

You are carrying in a drunk Ally into her apartment. “Youzz ase myyy beeesss fwienda…”

 

“Yes Ally I am. You want to lie down on the couch?” You talked to her like she was a five year old child. She gave you a weak nod and you walked her over to couch. You helped her out of her coat and take her heels off. Ally lay on her stomach, cuddling a pillow. You stood up to grab her a glass of water from her kitchen.

 

“Don’t worwee.” She called from the couch.

 

You chuckle at her slurred words. “Don’t worry about what Ally?” Pulling out a glass, you go to the fridge for water.

 

“Caleb, hes a douche. You bedda off without him and will be fiiine on ya own.” You pause for a moment before filling her glass.

 

Making your way over to her, you get her to sit up and hand her the glass. “What makes you so sure that I can do this?” She chugs the entire glass before answering you.

 

“They’ll be waaaay bedda with you, you are nothin like ya moother.” She hands you the glass back and proceeds to lie down, passing out for the night.

 

“I hope you are right Ally, though you generally are.” You grab a blanket and tuck her in for the night before heading home. You really hope you know what you are doing…

 

* * *

 

You are sitting in your flower shop. It was the middle of the day and it has been really slow. You had finished tending to all the flowers and finished all bouquet orders for the day. Time to relax, yay. You lay your feet up on the counter and start flipping through a random magazine that someone had left behind. Nothing really interesting, a bunch of famous people gossip, blah blah blah… Suddenly you started to feel really sleepy. With the magazine now on your face, you leaned back more and started to fall asleep. You worked hard, you deserve this nap…

 

….

 

….

 

….

 

“ **HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

 

Someone comes running into the store, slamming the door open and yells right when you were about to fall completely asleep. You jump in your seat, causing you to fall off the chair and onto the floor. “Oh shit!” You landed on your hands and knees but since you were able to brace for it, it didn’t hurt as much. You slowly poke your head over the counter to see the energetic skeleton from yesterday with the human child on his shoulders. The kid was laying their head on the skeleton’s skull, looking like they were going to throw up.

 

“HELLO HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR? THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND HIS BEST FRIEND CHARA ARE HERE TO REPAY YOU FOR YOUR HEROIC DEEDS YESTERDAY!” Sans picks the child up and placed them on the floor, they wobbled on their feet. Poor kid… Sans takes off his backpack and pulls out a huge container. “THESE ARE FOR YOU! MY FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” He drops the container on the counter with a loud thud. That is a lot of tacos… why tacos?

 

You stand up fully and open the container. Lo and behold, there was a shit ton of tacos inside. “Wow… you didn’t have to…” You look up to see Sans giving you this big pleading smile, stars spinning in his eyes. You feel arrow one going into your heart. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to eat them later-” The stars are swelling in his eyes, the smile is getting wider. Arrow two flew in. “And later is now, I guess.” You take a bite and holy fuck…It is the best taco you have ever had! You finish the taco off in seconds. “That was great! I don’t think these tacos will last around here with them tasting so good!”

 

Sans pulls something else from his bag. “I ALSO MADE YOU THIS!” Sans holds up a handmade card drawn all in crayon and the third arrow hit your heart. There was a big colorful thank you; stars, flowers, and tacos were drawn all around it. You take the picture and hold it to your chest. Oh... my… god… you want to keep him forever.

 

“And I brought you this.” Chara had seemed to have recovered and slid a bar of chocolate on the counter. These two were just too adorable, waiting for your response shyly with their hands behind their backs.

 

You clear your throat and walked over to the other side of the counter. Taking a deep breath, you looked down at the adorable marshmallows before picking them both up into tight hugs. “You two are just too fucking adorable!”

 

“LANGUAGE!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my other fics i am doing  
> [Dusting for PUNishment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7754320/chapters/19415842)  
> [That One Fish in the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7194203/chapters/16327733)


	3. This is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to spend some time with Chara and Sans at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!  
> school was kicking my butt for the last few weeks so i had to focus on that, and then i had to move out of the dorms so it's been wild. and now i'm flying out to visit my mother tomorrow so it'll be at least a few more days of no updating anything... but here is a new ch! i hope you guys enjoy it! if you notice any errors let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> also, i havent been naming these chapters, i cant think of any so if you guys have any ideas let me know :D

Papyrus was helping Undyne fix a few of her machines that were damaged while being transported from the Underground to the university. Today, they were working on Papyru's favorite type of machinery: engines. Engines are like giant puzzles; if one piece doesn’t work or is missing, it doesn’t work correctly. Papyrus was working on a generator that took on the most damage. He had taken off his favorite hoodie to avoid getting any grease on it and was working in only his cargo shorts and a black wife-beater tank-top. Undyne came walking by with more tools to work on her own project. “Th-thanks Paps, th-things wouldn’t b-be going so f-fa-fast if you w-weren’t around t-t-to help me.”

 

“No prob. I get some extra cash doin' this. More money, the more likely me and Sans can find a place of our own that we can afford.” Papyrus wiped some oil off his skull with his shirt. “Speaking of extra money, Sans might be getting a job. Hear anything about that from your waifu?” Papyrus winked back at Undyne, whose blue scales instantly turned red.

 

“W-w-w-we aren’t m-m-m-ma-ma-married! And n-no, sh-she hasn’t said an-anything !” Undyne was a stumbling mess and dropped her tools as she hid her face behind her webbed hands.

 

Papyrus leaned against the engine he was working on and smirked at her. “Okay Mrs. Alphys The Almighty. So I guess it is true that he found something outside of Alphys…” Papyrus sighed as Undyne continued to squeal into her hands. “I don’t know how I feel about my lil bro goin out into the world without me…I miss the days when he was small- well, smaller…” He sighed, resting his chin on his hand, leaning more into the engine.

 

He opened his eyes to see Undyne right in front of his face with a creepy smile. “Hehehe, this is just like an anime I watched….”

 

“Oh stars, no Undyne. Stop it! No more creepy shippings.” He smacks her in the forehead with an open palm. “Seriously…” Papyrus turned around and got back to work on the engine.

 

Undyne held her forehead where he smacked her. “Ow, s-sorry… can’t help it. B-but anyways,  wh-where is he g-going to w-work?”

 

“Some flower shop. Chara and him were hanging out at the park yesterday and ran into the owner, a human. She was apparently really nice to them and Sans wants to go work for her now.” Papyrus almost dropped his wrench when Undyne squealed loudly. “For the love of Toriel, please stop doing that!”

 

Undyne covered her mouth as she blushed. “S-sorry, but wh-what if Sansy d-d-developed a cr-crush on h-her? W-wanting to w-work for h-her s-so he can b-be close t-to her, get to know her, fallinloveandthengetmarriedandhavehybridhumanskeletonbabiesohmystarsIshipitsohard!!!” She was out of breath after she finished her mini fangirl freak out.

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so Undyne, Sans isn’t really up to speed on that kind of thing yet.”

 

“B-but he is an-an adult, Paps.” Undyne pointed out, making Papyrus cringe. “And th-this is the f-first time in a-awhile that h-he's showed in-interest in some-something other th-than the Royal G-Guard. It c-could be p-possible.”

 

Papyrus paused what he was doing. It’s true, Sans hasn’t really focused on anything so intently like he did on joining the Royal Guard. Sans was working so intently on something that he has a feeling is meant for the human woman, he wouldn’t even let Papyrus see it and would change the subject when Papyrus asked anything related to her… Maybe Sans really does… Papyrus feels kind of sad that his babybones brother is so grown up to the point that he is developing a genuine interest in love, unlike when he went on a ‘date’ with Chara. Papyrus shakes his head; it’s a good thing that his brother is finally growing up, but he can’t help but feel slightly lonely. But he should go check out this human, to make sure she isn’t trying to trick his brother…

 

* * *

 

You are putting together an online order for a bouquet. Sans and Chara are both resting their chins on the table watching you as you gather the flowers the customer asked for. “WHAT ARE THOSE FLOWERS, HUMAN?”

 

“These are tulips; the customer wants to give his wife a meaningful bouquet for their anniversary. I usually ask for my customers to give me the reason and occasion for the bouquets so they can be more meaningful. His wife has been feeling down about them getting older and worries that he doesn’t love her as much now that she isn’t as pretty as she once was. He wants her to know that no matter how old they get, she is the most beautiful woman and that his love will never die.” You hold up pink and purple tulips and place them in a vase. “Pink tulips mean that you care for the person and are attached to them, but they can also mean you have undying desire and lust for them. The purple means royalty and nobility, but can also mean perfect love.”

 

“Then what are those?” Chara pointed to the small blue flowers.

 

“These are forget-me-nots. They have a universal meaning around the world actually. They are used for the remembrance of people. I’m putting them in to add a little more color to the bouquet but also to symbolize the couple’s history together and to remember all the wonderful times they have spent together falling in love.” You slide a few stems of forget-me-nots into the vase. Sans and Chara are looking at the bouquet in awe.

 

“WOWIE, SO MUCH CAN BE EXPRESSED THROUGH FLOWERS! NOW WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING IN IT?” Sans asked excitedly.

 

You smile as you place a few baby’s breaths inside. “Baby’s breath means everlasting love, pureness, and innocence. It is often used during weddings, so I hope this will make his wife remember their wedding day looking at it.” You pull out some pink plastic wrapping paper and lay it down on the table. Pulling out the flowers, you wrap them around the paper, tape it down, and tie a white ribbon around it. “There, all done. Now I just wait for the customer to come and pick it up.” You place the flowers in the fridge and turn back to them. “So that’s pretty much what I do here, besides taking care of those flowers around the shop. Cool huh?”

 

“THE COOLEST, I SHOULD KNOW SINCE I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS. MUEH HEH HEH!” Sans did a little pose, causing you and Chara to giggle.

 

“Speaking of taking care of the flowers, I should water them actually…” You start making your way over to where you keep the watering cans when you feel a little tug on your apron. You look down to see Chara.

 

Chara’s face was slightly red as they twisted their body shyly. “Is…is it alright if I water them?” Ugh, your heartstrings! You don’t know if you can handle how cute these guys are.

 

“S-sure kiddo, there is a watering hose out front that you can fill the watering cans up with.” You give them a nod as their smile widened.

 

“Thank you ___!” And off they go, their little body running out the door with a watering can and your heart.

 

You sit down behind your counter with Sans sitting next to you. You open the container of tacos and start munching on them as you guys watch Chara water the flowers. “I DIDN’T KNOW THAT THERE WERE SO MANY FLOWERS BEFORE. IN THE UNDERGROUND, WE ONLY HAD BUTTERCUPS, ECHO-FLOWERS, AND…UH… FLOWEYS, I GUESS FLOWEY WOULD COUNT AS A FLOWER.”

 

You nodded. “Makes sense, flowers like sunlight. It’s hard for them to grow without it. I met Flowey before, or is it a Flowey… I don’t understand, but I met Flowey the Flower and he wants to set up a flower shop. I actually thought he was a flower that fell out of my stand and picked him up. Would have sold him if he hadn't started talking. That was my first time meeting a monster.” You take another bite of your taco before continuing. “We work together now, not many people are willing to work with him. I make the order for the flowers for his shop and he pays me for it along with giving me some echo-flower seeds. I've been trying to grow them in the back but it’s harder than I expected. They don’t grow like normal flowers. Once I figure them out, I want to use them like cards that you put in the bouquet. It’s one thing to have something written for you, but to hear it is just wonderful.”

 

“I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO GROW THEM!” Sans buzzed in his seat excitedly. “I LIVED IN THE UNDERGROUND SO I KNOW MANY THINGS, SUCH AS HOW THE FLOWERS GREW THERE. MUEH HEH HEH.” There are little stars spinning around in Sans’ eyes. “IF…if you want me to?” He asks you shyly.

 

That look he is giving you is just so cute; you are making this squealy sound in your throat now. “Oh god, I’m going to die from all this cuteness.” You hug Sans again, barely being able to contain yourself. “Can I like, adopt you guys so I can keep you around forever?”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH, I SEE YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR THE MAGNIFIECENT SANS’ DEADLY CHARMS! BUT NO, CHARA IS ALREADYING GOING TO BE ADOPTED BY SIR ASGORE AND I DON’T THINK MY OLDER BROTHER PAPPY WOULD BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT YOU TAKING ME AWAY FROM HIM.” Sans hugged you back before you placed him back down.

 

“That’s an understatement of the year, Pappy would be like ‘wanna have a bad time?’ and ‘stay away from my lil bro’, all while he threatens you with glowing eyes and a glare that sends a shiver down your spine.” Chara came over and placed the watering can down on the counter and started to do an impersonation that you assume is Sans' older brother.

 

You giggle, that’s so cute. “I don’t mind, I love kids. You guys are so cute.” You snuggle Sans again, rubbing your cheek against his skull.

 

“Well, I’m the only one that is a kid.” You pause.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, Sans is actually my babysitter while Dad and Papyrus go to work. He picks me up after school and watches over me during the weekends when Dad has to do some important meetings.” Chara nodded, crossing their arms.

 

You take a deep breath. “Are you telling me that this adorable little bundle of cuteness, Sans the Magnificent, is an adult?”

 

“OF COURSE HUMAN! I HAVENT BEEN A BABYBONES IN YEARS, THOUGH MY BROTHER STILL TREATS ME LIKE ONE, EVEN THOUGH HE LAZES AROUND ALL THE TIME AND I HAVE TO REMIND HIM TO GO TO WORK AND PICK UP HIS SOCKS. I UNDERSTAND THAT HE RAISED ME, BUT HE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!” Sans nods to himself as you are frozen like a statue, your heart slowly crumbling.

 

“He’s not a kid… he is still adorable, but nooooo. What is life and why is it so cruel?” You cry internally. Guess you can’t really baby him as much as you were hoping to…

 

“HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” You wave off Sans as you try to comprehend the heart-breaking news.

 

You sit back down, finally over the shock. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I was hoping to have livened up the place with cute kids.”

 

Sans squirms in his seat as he contemplates something. “Hey, human?”

 

“Yeah?” You look at Sans; there is a slight blue blush on his face.

 

“I know we only just met, but can I ask you a favor?” You give him a nod for him to continue. “You see, we didn’t want my brother and Asgore to find out about Chara almost getting hurt yesterday. I was making your thank you card and my brother saw it. I told him it was a resume to apply for a job here. I have been trying to get a job for a while, but no one would hire me… I was wondering if it would be alright if I applied to work here?” Sans twirled his fingers around each other, waiting for your reply.

 

“No, don’t apply.” His head lowered his head in disappointment. “You are hired already.” He shot up to look at you with stars in his eye sockets. “On the condition you bring me tacos for lunch everyday.” You give him a big smile.

 

He is vibrating in his seat before launching himself at you, giving you a big hug. “THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN! I MEAN BOSS!”

 

You laugh and pat his skull. Chara is clapping happily. “Just call me ___. You are actually doing me a favor, because I was going to need someone to help out around here for the next few months, I’m going to be a little busy and it would be hard to run my business alone. Now I don’t have to go looking for anyone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chara grabbed a taco from the container as well, munching on it. You are starting to run low on tacos… sad.

 

You contemplate whether or not you should tell them some personal information. “Well, some family stuff has come up which is going to take some of my attention for a while. I don’t really want a lot of people to know about it just yet so just keep this between us, you see…”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus came home later than usual that night. Everyone was in bed by this time. Papyrus went to the kitchen to grab some honey before going to his room; he noticed some scones were left out for him by Asgore. He drowned them in honey and ate them all, leaving the plate in the sink. As he made his way upstairs, he noticed a light coming from under the door for Sans and Chara’s room. He opened the door to see Sans up at the desk, reading. “Hey bro, what are you doing up? It’s past your bed time.” Papyrus made his way over to him to see what he was reading so late into the night.

 

Sans jumped when he heard his brother’s voice. “Papyrus, don’t sneak up on me like that!” He whispered as quietly as he could. Sans closed the book he was reading and tried to hide it from Papyrus.

 

“Sorry bro…” Papyrus tried to see what he was hiding. “What are you readin bro?”

 

“Um… it’s nothing… just research…” Sans’ eyes shifted to the left. They always do that when he is lying. He really isn’t a good liar.

 

“Uh huh… what kind of research?” Papyrus noticed another book on the table that he has never seen before. The Language of Flowers? “Where did you get that?”

 

Sans placed the book he was hiding down, with the cover facedown, and grabbed the flower book. “___ gave it to me. She taught us about how flowers have meanings behind them and I wanted to know more since I will be working there.” Sans’ smiled at his brother, his cheeks slightly blue.

 

“You got the job? That fast? I thought you were just going to apply.” Papyrus blinked at him, confused. That was fast.

 

Sans nodded at him enthusiastically. “Yeah, she told me I was hired before I even gave her my resume. My charms and delicious tacos had her completely swooned. I’m that magnificent; of course she would want me to work for her. I start tomorrow, after I drop off Chara at school and she said Chara can hang out there after school while they wait for me to get off of work. This is the first human I met that actually likes monsters, besides Chara.”

 

Papyrus feels a little skeptical of how well things are going. With the Human Purists around, he can’t help be cautious of humans. “Sounds great bro, but…” Papyrus picks up his brother. “I’m placing you under a _rest_ for staying up past your bed time.”

 

“Oh my stars Pappy, it is too late for your pun shenanigans.” Sans grumbles in Papyrus’ arms, but doesn’t protest as he tucks him into bed on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Papyrus tucks him and Sans starts to yawn. “Good night Pappy.”

 

“Night bro.” Papyrus waits for Sans to fall asleep completely before standing up.

 

Not surprisingly, he is met face to face with Chara who is staring at him intently.  “Leave ___ alone.”

 

Papyrus raises an eye-bone at them. “Well, you are awfully defensive of her, why is that?” Papyrus leaned onto the side of the bunk bed.

 

“Shut up, just don’t do anything to her.” Chara turned their body away from him.

 

“Gonna have to let me in sometime kiddo, how am I supposed to trust you if you won’t do the same?” Chara doesn’t answer him. True, Papyrus was kind of harsh to them after the almost genocide that happened. He watched the kid kill the entire Underground, hard not to be skeptical. They have kept their word not to reset or kill again… Papyrus sighed; it’s a work in progress. “Alrighty then, night kiddo.” Papyrus walked over to the desk to turn off the lamp, but paused. Looking back to make sure his bro was asleep and Chara turned away from him still, he picked up the book that Sans was hiding and turned it over. “Shit…” Papyrus whispered. It’s Sans’ official dating rulebook.  He puts the book back and turns off the light before going to his room. He takes a mental note to go meet this human his brother has an interest in tomorrow during his break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently updated:  
> [Dusting for PUNishment(Mature, Smutt Warning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7754320/chapters/17681770)  
> [Drinking Gasoline(Mature, Smutt Warning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8611381)  
> [Dancing around myself (General, Fluff Warning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7655905/chapters/17432197)  
> Edit:Omg i messed up drinking gasoline's link it's fixed now, it went to my other fluff only fic That One Fish in the Sea, which i havent updated XD


	4. More Money for the Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' first day working with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new ch. i actually have a lot more time than expected. mom lied to me, she isnt moving till january so wooo, more time to write!  
> hope you enjoy and let me know if you noticed any errors

“So you told them what is going on?” Ally asked you over the phone as you watered your carnations on your patio. You were sitting in front of them, smiling as you told Ally about your day.

 

“Yeah, I had to. You know I was going to need help around here when the kid gets here, they should know what is going to be going on over the next few months. I was going to rely on Caleb for some help, but he took off as soon as I told him. Having Sans to help with the shop was such a good opportunity. Plus, no one was hiring him; you should have seen his poor sad little face. I can’t say no to cute things, you know this. And he makes some boss-ass tacos, come over some time and try.” Just thinking about those tacos makes you drool. How does a monster know how to make such great tacos?

 

You hear Ally sigh on the other end of the phone. “So anyways, I was looking into your sibling’s case and they think they went missing a month or two before the monsters came out so about nine months…”

 

“What the hell? They said six last time, blaming the monster’s appearance and the need to move kids out of the area. That I can sort of understand, still pissed off, but understand. But nearly three months earlier than that? Fuck no; I’m suing them, all of them. You hear me? I am suing them for this! File whatever paperwork you need, I’ll sign them. They need to be in jail or something because this is not okay.” You slam the watering can down on the deck.

 

Ally was shifting papers around as she grumbled, probably thinking out loud to herself. “Join the club. Many people are suing them; your sibling wasn’t the only one that went missing. A few kids had vanished, some were actually adopted or sent back to their families, and then other kids that they said were adopted or gone, actually were there. They got kids mixed up with other kids and they haven’t been keeping a proper tab on any of them. And get this? They are blaming the funding. I know it takes a lot to take care of many children, but the lack of money can’t make you fuck up this bad.”

 

“Oooh, is Ally-cat’s claws coming out? Meow~”

 

“Shut up.” There was a "bing" sound in the background. “Ah, on a lighter note, I just got an email that your paperwork for custody has been approved. Both of them.”

 

“Yesss!” You cheer, throwing your arms up in the air and accidentally spilling some water from the watering can on your head. “Oh shit.”

 

Ally laughs at you over the phone. “You’ll get the confirmation letters in the mail soon, but since I’m your lawyer I can tell you ahead of time.”

 

“Thank God that part is all over with… Now I just got to prep the room for them. Definitely going to see if Sans knows how to build furniture, cause I took one look at the manuals and went nope. Should have went to IKEA, their manuals have pictures for my dumb ass.” You laugh with Ally, feeling slightly better now that your legal issues are getting cleared up fast thanks to Ally’s bad ass lawyer skills.

 

“Alright, I got some work to do and some food to eat, talk to you later.”

 

You stand up and stretch. “Grillby delivering food again, hmm? Tasty~”

 

“I’m going to shove my foot so far up your ass, I swear to God ___.” Ally grumbled into the phone.

 

You chuckle, imagining her face fully red. “I’m going to have a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, I've been craving it all day.”

 

“Yuck, don’t tell me about your nasty food choices. Seya.” Ally makes a fake gagging sound.

 

“Hey! Don’t judge me, I can’t help what my body wants and it wants peanut butter and pickles. Talk to you later Ally-cat, be sure to sink your claws into Grillby before someone else does.” You hang up the phone before she could start yelling at you. You lean down and kiss one of the carnation flowers before going inside for the night.

 

* * *

 

You unlock the front door of your shop. Outside, the air was fresh and crisp and felt amazing on your lungs. Morning like these wake you up better than coffee can. You were about to pull out the cart when you hear someone yelling. “HUMAN! I MEAN ___; I AM HERE FOR MY FIRST DAY ON THE JOB!” You turn around to greet a smiling Sans; he has stars spinning in his eyes.

 

“Hello Sans, just on time buddy. You can go inside and put your things down while I wheel the goods out.” You motioned him inside as you grab a hold of the cart.

 

A gloved hand covers yours on the handle. “Human, allow me. This is why you hired me after all.” Sans looked up at you, a light blue blush on his cheeks.

 

“Sans, I can do this, I've been doing it for years now.” You try to pull the cart but Sans puts his foot down, literally. His foot is in front of the wheel.

 

Sans pouts, his cheeks becoming even bluer. “PLEASE, LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU. I SHOULD BE DOING ALL THE HEAVY LIFTING. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS; I AM STRONGER THAN I LOOK. SO PLEASE ___, I INSIST ON DOING THIS FOR YOU.”

 

You sigh. He seems very determined for some reason. Oh well, less work for you. You shrug as you let go of the cart. “Go for it, I’ll be at the counter then.”

 

“GOOD. I SHALL BE TAKING CARE OF THESE FORMS OF CHORES FOR YOU FROM NOW ON. MUEH HEH HEH.” You can’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

 

“Alright alright, I understand.” You pat him on the skull caringly. “Once you finish setting up, I’ll start teaching you some stuff about taking care of indoor potted plants.”

 

Sans nods and then stands up straight, saluting. “YES MA’AM!”

 

* * *

 

You have your feet up, slowly falling asleep. Sans is doing a fantastic job around the shop. All you had to do was make the bouquets for the day and sit back and watch your new skeleton employee sweep the room. He actually is really good at taking care of the potted plants. Though, he tends to want to over take care of the ones that are in vases. You had to put the plant food somewhere he can't reach because he was going around adding more than one packet to each plant. Mental note: never get him a goldfish, that fish would die of overfeeding within minutes around Sans. “Howdy!” You nearly fall out of your seat when you hear a little voice.

 

Sitting forward and looking over the counter, you see Flowey in a little suit-up flowerpot on wheels. “Hey Flowey, what’s up? Cool wheels, where you get them?”

 

“Howdy, Flowey got these motorized pots from the Royal Scientist and her assistant. Flowey doesn’t like the cold on his roots, plus this make Flowey go faster.” He made his pot go back and forth, emphasizing his point. “Flowey is actually here on a mission with someone.”

 

“Oh? What kind of mission are you on?” You prop your chin in your hand on the counter.

 

“Flowey doesn’t have many flowers in flower shop yet, so Flowey brought a very important customer here.” As Flowey spoke, a shadow came into the room from the doorway. You sit up to look over to see a giant bipedal goat monster. “___, this is our queen, Queen Toriel.”

 

You were in total shock as she came into view. She was wearing a formal cloak and crown on her head. Are you supposed to bow or something? You looked up at her in awe as Sans walked from the back. “GASP, IT’S QUEEN TORIEL!”

 

“Hello ___, and hello to you too Sans. What a surprise, I didn’t know you were working here.” She smiled gently at Sans as he walked over to her.

 

“GASP, YOU REMEMBER MY NAME! WELL OF COURSE YOU DID, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I JUST STARTED TODAY! ___ WAS SO IMPRESSED BY MY MAGNIFICENT FRIENDSHIP TACOS THAT SHE HIRED ME RIGHT AWAY, IT’S A GOOD THING TOO BECAUSE THERE IS SO MANY HEAVY THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DONE.” Sans puffed out his chest proudly and then glared at you. “THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS AMAZINGLY STRONG AS I AM HANDSOME, SO STOP DOING ALL THE HEAVY STUFF.” He commanded you, waving a finger at you.

 

You sigh at him. “Okay, I get it. But I can pick up flower pots on my own. Go back to work mister bossy.”

 

“OH RIGHT, SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS, BUT I MUST GO. I AM CLEANING OUT LARGE FLOWER POTS TO GROW ECHO FLOWERS IN.” Sans does a quick bow before running over to pick up the thirty pound pot that you used for baby trees and lifted easily with one hand before running to the back. “I GOT MY EYE SOCKETS ON YOU ___.” He points at his eye sockets with two fingers and then at you with one. You stick your tongue out at him as you stare each other down before he fully disappears.

 

Queen Toriel giggled at your exchange. “You two get along well. Sans seems to really want to take care of you.”

 

“Yeah, and who said chivalry was dead? It was just trapped under the mountain all this time. Now, what can I help you with?” You turn back to the queen before you.

 

“I want to honor the graves of the children… that died in the Underground…” She looked down darkly. Oh…

 

You smile up at her. “Alright, how many bouquets will you need then? And what colors would you like?”

 

Her head looked up at you in shock. “You aren’t going to ask…”

 

“No, I can see how much pain you feel for them. I’ll make them beautiful for each child, I promise.” You shake your head and then give her a big smile.

 

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. “Oh, thank you… I've been feeling so down and regretful because of how my ex-husband has been acting about the whole situation… I just…” She wipes away a tear. “I will need eight. The colors will be-”

 

“Eight? Why the hell would you get eight when there are only six humans?” The queen rolls her eyes, looking annoyed.

 

You look down to see this… dog? Cat? Monster thing sitting with their back away from you. They had one of those child leashes on. “Uh… hello there, I didn’t noticed you there.”

 

They looked at you with a sideways glance before fully turning around with this really annoyed look in their eye and a strained smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners… oh that’s right, I have none!” Their face morphed into a demonic sneer as they hissed at you, sending you back in your seat. What the fuck was that?

 

“Temmie! Bad!” The queen squirts them with a spray bottle. “Properly introduce yourself to ___.”

 

They wipe their face and look up at her, clearly pissed off. Temmie looks back at you with this adorable sweet smile, like it never morphed into a demon. “Hoi! I’m Temmie, Temmie the Tem. Go die!” Well that wasn’t cute at all.

 

Queen Toriel sighs into a paw. “At least it was better than before…” That doesn’t make you feel any better. “Temmie here is a monster that most people have given up on, but my child was insistent on bringing them with us to the surface. Temmie is temporarily in my care till my ex-husband has fully Temmie-proofed his house.”

 

“Ah, well they sure do seem like a bundle of joy. Kind of like hugging a cactus.” The queen giggles at your remark and Temmie just rolled their eyes.

 

“Anyways, the reason I want eight is because two of them are for my own children.” That annoyed look was instantly wiped off of Temmie’s face. Toriel listed off the colors you would need and you stand up, heading towards the back.

 

“It will take me a few minutes, but I will make the most beautiful bouquets for them.” You gave her an understanding smile.

 

“Thank you so much… and can you add buttercups to the red and white ones? Those are for my children, they loved playing in the buttercups…” Toriel wiped a tear away as she fondly remembered her children.

 

“Of course…”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, uh… Queen Toriel, I may have made these too big. Do you have a car or something, because I don’t think you will be able to hold them all-” You come back into the front of the store to see two young men staring down at Toriel and Temmie hissing at them with their hair standing on end. Flowey was cowering under your counter. Awe, poor little guy. You bend down and pat Flowey on the head. They look up at you with tears in their eyes. Oh hell no. You stand back up and stare down the men. “What the fuck is going on here?”

 

“We were walking by and then we saw this… thing standing in a human store. We were just trying to get them to leave till that little shit tried to bite us.” One of them motioned towards Temmie, who was completely on guard.

 

“Then some talking weed tried to tell us that they were customers here… where the fuck did it go?” They looked around the floor.

 

“Anyways, you shouldn’t have to sell to such disgusting things. I don’t care what the government says.” They spat at Toriel and Temmie.

 

You reach for a broom to the side. “You are right. I guess I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“Yeah, hear that monsters-”

 

WHACK

 

You hit the counter with the broom. “Oh no, I wasn’t talking to them, you fucking shitheads. Get out of my store, you disgusting things. I don’t serve to your type of people.” They flinch back as you stare them down with a glare.

 

“What?” They looked at each other confusedly.

 

 “You insulted one of my customers and called my adorable little Flowey a weed and made them cry. Leave before I make you leave.” They don’t move, probably out of pure shock that you weren’t agreeing with them. You sigh and look at Toriel. “Excuse me Queen Toriel, I have to take out the fucking trash.”

 

Temmie chuckled as you made your way over to the men. “I like her.”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus is walking down the street, trying to find the flower shop that Sans is working at. He had already come up with an excuse to why he was there, it was lunch time and he wanted to have lunch with his brother on his first day at his first job. Not to check out the human girl who had possibly caught the attention of his baby bro… He takes a drag of his cigarette as he idly walks past a few stores; some flowers come into view. Ah, there it is. Papyrus is almost to the front door when it slams open and two guys come stumbling out. “Holy shit, that bitch is fucking crazy!” One of them falls onto his knees, the other helps him get back out when a woman comes out with a broom held above her head.

 

She comes at them and they scramble to their feet to run away from her as she screams at them. “Oh this isn’t crazy! What is crazy is how far I am going to shove this broom up your asses if I ever see you in my store again you fucking redneck racist asshole pieces a shit! Yeah, you better fucking run you bitches!”  She yells at them as she swings her broom around in the air.

 

“____! SWEAR JAR!” Sans comes running out holding up the said jar above his head. Papyrus, for some unknown reason, hides in the alleyway and watches them secretly.

 

The woman groans. “For the love of fuck Sans… those assholes deserve it.” Sans just narrows his eyes and thrust the jar into her face. “Damn it Sans, all my money is going to be in this jar. But it was worth it.” She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a five. “Alright, back to work. I’m going to give the queen a twenty percent discount for that disturbance.”

 

“AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU CALL ME!” Sans wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her with his face in her stomach. “I SHOULD DO ALL THE DANGEROUS AND HEAVY LIFTING STUFF FOR YOU.”

 

“Pfft, why? I can do this stuff on my own; I have been for a while.” She pats his head with this soft smile on her face.

 

“I READ IT IN MY DATING RULEBOOK ABOUT THIS TYPE OF SITUATION. TO SHOW YOU THAT I CARE, I MUST ASSIST YOU IN ALL YOUR DAILY ACTIVITIES, SUCH AS LIFTING HEAVY THINGS AND DOING STRENUOUS ACTIVITIES.” Papyrus’ eye sockets go wide and his jaw goes slack, his cigarette almost falls out. Has Sans been doing that all day for her?

 

He hears her chuckle. “Okay, but don’t go so overboard with it okay? I’ll ask you for help when I need it, I promise. Now lets go inside to give the queen her flowers and cheer up a sad little Flowey.” She guides Sans back inside the shop. Papyrus is unsure what to do at this point… why did he hide?

 

Papyrus shakes his head and takes another drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves. He exhales and then makes his way over to the front door. He opened it just in time to hear your conversation with the queen. She had her hands full of bouquets and so did Sans. “That was very kind and brave of you ___. I am very grateful.”

 

“Awe shucks, it was nothing, and anyone would have done that for their friends.” You were hugging a potted Flowey close to you, patting them on the head.

 

The queen chuckles. “Yes, but it takes a certain BRAVE SOUL to stand up to others when majority of the people are against you.”

 

“Hmm, true. But I think most of the human population is just scared, even I was intimidated by you guys at first. Once I met Flowey, I opened up to other monsters and now I got a new favorite bar I go to, a new business partner and employee, and most importantly, good friends. I’m sure once they get used to you all and get to know how sweet you are, they’ll change and do better in the future. I believe in them.” You smiled down at Flowey and patted Sans on the head that is barely noticeable behind all those flowers. “And if they don’t, then I’ll just have to protect my friends with my trusty broom!”

 

Queen Toriel chuckles, covering her mouth with a paw. “Alright, well thank you again. I’ll be sure to come back in the future, maybe for some tea some time.”

 

“Sure.” You smile without hesitation as you place Flowey down.

 

“Flowey will be going too. My friend Flowey, Flowey, and Bob are all alone watching the shop. They need Flowey’s help.” Flowey starts to roll away as the queen takes steps to leave.

 

“Still, don’t you think it is weird that a flower is selling other flowers?” You laugh as you watch Flowey leave.

 

“Flowey has no idea what you are talking about-oof.”

 

Flowey had run directly into Papyrus who was frozen in the doorway. “Oh, sorry little _bud._ I’ll just get out of your way.” He opened the door as Flowey rolled out.

 

“BROTHER!" Sans came running over with what looked like five bouquets.

 

Papyrus smiled at his brother, the tension in his bones instantly relaxing. “Hey bro. Your Highness...rat.” He gave a quick wave to Toriel.

 

“Hello Papyrus.” Toriel greeted him. Temmie just turned their head and grumble to themselves.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Sans looks up at his brother with skeptical eyes.

 

“I came to see _flower_ you were doing on your first day and have lunch with you.” Papyrus held up a sack that said Muffet’s on it.

 

Sans groaned. “MUFFET’S AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU, YOU NEED TO START EATING HEALTHIER. YOU CAN’T ALWAYS EAT SWEETS, YOU LAZY BONES. YOU SHOULD REALLY START TRAINING WITH ME AND ALPHYS THEN YOU COULD BE ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME! MUEH HEH HEH!”  You clear your throat and Sans looks back at you. You motioned your head towards the queen. “OH RIGHT. I AM ASSISTING QUEEN TORIEL RIGHT NOW. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK AND THEN WE CAN ALL HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER! I BROUGHT TACOS FOR ME AND ___.”

 

“Sound good. We’ll _taco_ more later than.” Papyrus smirked as Sans groaned, he held the door open for Sans and the queen to step through.

 

“DON’T CORRUPT ___ WITH YOUR PUNS WHILE I’M GONE!” Sans warned before Papyrus closed the door on them.

 

“Okay okay.” Papyrus walked into the shop and finally looked up at you when he stood in front of the counter. He was about to say hello when he noticed you were holding a bandana over your mouth. “Uh…”

 

You lift up an ash tray from under the counter and put it on the top. “Could you put that out or go outside to finish it? It’s for personal reasons and it’s a fire hazard in here. Once one flower goes up in smoke, they all do.”

 

“Uh… sure…” Papyrus puts out his cigarette in the ash tray. It felt kind of awkward for some reason.

 

You pulled down the bandana and smiled at him. “Thanks. You should try getting an e-cig, they don’t smell as bad, you can still get your nicotine needs, and it comes in all sorts of flavors. I used mine to quit smoking myself, but I keep using it because I love the flavor.” You pull out a small box and wrap your lips around a tube on the side, breathing in. You blow it out away from his face. “See? Smell great huh? Though mine has zero nicotine in it.”

 

Papyrus sniffed the air. Cotton candy… “Oh… so you are the fair I missed out on…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My brother and Chara all smelled like cotton candy when they met you for the first time.” Papyrus sniffed at the air. He really does like the smell. Maybe he will get one if they have honey flavor.

 

“Oh yeah, I was using it before I saved Chara from that car.” You nodded right when Sans came back inside the store.

 

“What?” Papyrus slowly turned to Sans, whose eye lights completely disappeared.

 

“____!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!”


	5. Strawberries with eight legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Sans' older bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been so long. Family stuff got in the way, but i am back home now (after a 10 hour flight, bleh) so i should be able to write more often again yay! I hope you had a great new years and holidays! also what is really cool is that i made my goal of writing at least 300000+ words before 2017!! so yay X3  
> anyways, hope you like the ch and let me know if you notice any errors

“Sans….” Sans jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice.

 

“Y-YES PAPPY?” Sans twirled his gloved fingers and walked over to the two of you. You instantly feel really bad about spilling the beans.

 

His brother bent down to look Sans in the face.  Sans looks everywhere but at his brother. “Sans look at me.” He grabs Sans’ face and forces him to look at him. “What happened on the day you met the human?”

 

You can see Sans puff out his cheeks and his eye sockets begin to water. “I’M SO SORRY BROTHER! I WAS TALKING TO THE OTHER HUMAN CHILDREN WHEN CHARA WENT OFF TO GET A BALL THAT WENT INTO THE STREET. A CAR ALMOST DUSTED CHARA BUT ___ RAN INTO THE STREET AND CARRIED THEM TO SAFETY! I KNOW I WAS A BAD GUARD; I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO CHARA LIKE I WAS ASKED TO! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!!!”

 

Tears were just pouring out of Sans’ eye sockets as he apologized over and over to his brother. “Okay, okay. I get it. Come here bro.” Sans’ brother easily lifts the sobbing skeleton up and holds him, patting his back to comfort him. Sans wraps his feet and arms around him. “It’s okay Sans, come on. No need to cry like you are a babybones again.”

 

“I really am sorry Pappy.” Sans pulls back to wipe a tear away from his still wet sockets.

 

“I know you are. It’s okay. Chara didn’t get hurt and you learned your lesson.” You placed a hand to your chest as Sans’ older brother smiled at Sans and patted him on his skull. This brotherly love was just so sweet! You are swooning. “Buuut, you are still going to be punished for hiding and lying about it to me. So no Napstablook shows, movies, or CDs for a week.”

 

The eye lights in Sans went out and then the tears came again. “NOOOOOO! YOU’RE TOO CRUEL PAPPY! YOU LIE TO ME ALL THE TIME! THAT IS UNFAIR!”

 

“We are talking about you right now, not me.” You chuckle at his comeback. That is such a parent response. You can totally tell that Pappy raised Sans based on the tone he uses for Sans. As the brothers continue to have their little banter, you walked around the counter and lock the front door of the store and put the "Out to Lunch" sign up.

 

You turn around and clapped your hands to get their attention. “Alright, how about you two finish this talk later and we all eat lunch now, hmm?” You walk over to them and give Sans an apologetic look.

 

“Oh right, sorry about that, umm…” Sans’ brother put him down as he nervously spoke to you. Sans was still pouting with his arms crossed.

 

“___, it’s nice to meet you.” You held out your hand to him.

 

There was this suspicious glint in his eye as he grabbed your hand.

 

Pbrapfpfpbbblllluuuhhhhhh

 

“Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny. Name’s Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton.”

 

* * *

 

In the back of the shop, the three of you are sitting together eating your lunches. You awkwardly take a bite of your taco as you tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere between the brothers. It was kind of hard with Sans looking so uncomfortable and Papyrus eating with such a blank expression; he must be still mad at Sans. You cleared your throat. “Sooo….”

 

“So?” Papyrus raised an eye-bone at you.

 

You opened your mouth but nothing came to mind. Instead, you just shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just really nervous and was hoping to do anything to break this awkward atmosphere that I started speaking without thinking. I do that a lot actually. Especially when I’m nervous, I just talk and talk, but not really talking about anything, ya know? I should really think before I do anything but yeah… shutting up now…” You grab another taco and fill your mouth with something other than your foot.

 

Papyrus chuckles at you. “So you tend to sweep the floors with guys like that?”

 

You blush. Oh, so that is his first impression of you, greeeeeat. “Well, not really. They were being rude and f-” Sans gives you a warning look. “-freaking racist. It was all talk though. I've never gotten into a fight in my entire life. If I could help it, I would try to talk my way out of it, or run, or get my friend Ally to beat them up. She is a martial artist master which makes her a legal weapon, heh.” You send yourself into a giggling fit, confusing the brothers. “Sorry, she is also a lawyer so I find that ironic. Anyways, I’m just all talk, plus my tendency to just jump headfirst into things without actually using my head other then for my landing got me in a lot of trouble when I was younger.”

 

“YOU LOOK PRETTY YOUNG TO ME ___.” Sans finally spoke up.

 

You place a hand on your chest as you swoon. “Aww, Sans you are so sweet, but I am well over twenty-five. I’m not telling you my age, just know I've experienced life. I went wild as soon as I turned eighteen. I ran around without a care in the world. I followed bands and partied like there was no tomorrow. I was pretty reckless till I was twenty-two or twenty-three?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“My dad got sick, real sick. So I came back home to take care of him and be with him till his final moments. I would bring him flowers all the time because he would always bring me flowers during any occasion, even if he missed it. So, I brought him flowers every day to his room. It looked like he was lying in a field of flowers by the end of it. That’s when I thought it would be great to have a flower shop if I had the money.” You sigh to yourself, remembering the days in the hospital. “Luckily I ran into Ally, she was just an old high school friend of mine at the time. She just became a lawyer and offered me a job as her assistant. I worked with her for a while, at the same time I would go to night classes and got a business degree and trained on how to be a florist. I have had this shop now for at least two years and it’s been great. I still jump into things without thinking though.” You shrug, thinking about all the stupid things you did as a kid.

 

“It’s a good thing then.” You look up at Papyrus as he chugs honey. “If you weren’t like that, Chara wouldn’t be around and Sans wouldn’t have a job. You did a really good thing, the entire monster population would agree, since you saved the ambassador’s life.”

 

“Wait… ambassador?”

 

Sans nodded, eating more enthusiastically. “YEAH! CHARA IS THE AMBASSADOR TO ALL MONSTERS. THEY ARE STILL YOUNG SO THEY AREN’T IN THE PUBLIC EYE TOO MUCH, BUT THEY STILL HELP THE QUEEN MAKE IMPORTANT DECISIONS ON HUMAN-MONSTER RELATIONS.”

 

You rest your head in your hand. “Wow, that’s a lot for a kid. What do their parents think of this?”

 

The brothers look at each other worriedly. Did you ask something you shouldn’t have? “Well, the kid is in the process of being adopted legally by the former king, Asgore. The humans made a ruckus about a monster raising a human so the government is trying to take them away. The kid was already an orphan, won’t even talk about the life they had before falling into the Underground. All we know is that they don’t have a human family to return to, so likely they will be placed back into an orphanage.”

 

“Poor Chara…so much on those little shoulders. They seem so sweet and caring; I hope they stay with Asgore.” You grab another taco. Seriously, you might be addicted to Sans’ cooking.

 

“CHARA HAS BEEN DOWN FOR A WHILE; THEY HAVE BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES SOMETIMES. BUT LATELY, THEY SEEMED A LOT HAPPIER AFTER MEETING YOU ___.” Sans smiles brightly at you with stars in his eyes. You feel yourself blush; Sans’ and Chara’s cuteness is going to be the death of you some day.

 

You wipe your mouth with a napkin, trying to hide your embarrassment. “I don’t think I can eat anymore… so full…” You push away a half-eaten taco.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need anymore? Do you need something to drink?” Sans spoke to you in a gentle tone. Papyrus looked at his brother confusingly.

 

“I am kind of thirsty, there are some water bottles in the back, if you guys want some I can go get-”

 

“NONSENSE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL GET YOU WATER!” Sans stands up and rushes to the back, leaving you alone with his brother who is just staring at you… intently…

 

You squirm in your seat, uncomfortable by his unwavering stare. “Um…”

 

“You know, my brother acts all cheery and happy and confident about himself, but he is actually quite sensitive. His child-like nature makes people think that they can take advantage of him. So I’ll only say this once, hurt him, and you are going **to have a bad time**.” He glares at you with his eyes glowing orange. You feel a shiver go down your spine…

…then you burst out laughing. You are laughing so hard you have to cover your face as tears started to form. “Uh that isn’t the usual reaction I get when I use that line…”

 

You wipe away tears from your eyes and see Papyrus’ mouth wide open in shock. “Oh, I’m sorry. You were threatening me… um… heh, but earlier Chara did an impersonation of you saying that and it was just so spot on… I couldn’t help it… heh heh.” You keep laughing, unable to get over how funny you thought it was.

 

“Oh… I see… I need to have a talk with the kiddo about ruining my punchlines…again…” Papyrus scratches his skull awkwardly as he avoids eye contact, probably unsure on how to proceed after his failure of threatening you.

 

“Yeah, they must really look up to you if they can mimic you spot on like that. Kids tend to do that.” You smile gently, thinking about that sweet child who shyly gave you some chocolate and watered your plants.

 

Papyrus looks at you with a raised eye-bone. The way these skeleton brothers seemed to express so much with the lack of skin and muscles never ceases to amaze you. “Huh? You may be reading into that wrong. The kid doesn’t usually want to talk to me or avoids me. We kind of had a… falling out? They fixed everything but I didn’t fully trust them after that. They have proven me wrong but they still won’t… open up I guess… I don’t know…”

 

“They are shy and must feel bad about hurting you. I’m sure if you keep trying it will get better. I know it will. Oh, and you don’t need to worry about me hurting Sans, be more worried about his constant need to take care of every little thing for me and overfeeding the plants. He is going to tire that little body of his out. And what is an official date book and why is he reading it?”

 

Papyrus seems to have recovered from the shock and smirks at you. “Oh, Sans never runs out of energy. That’s the ‘ _R_ _eese_ ’on why he isn’t allowed any candy.” He looks at you expectantly as he holds up small chocolate.

 

“Duly noted, no candy or anything with sugar.” He frowns at you a little, looking disappointed. You tilt your head. Did you say something wrong?

 

“Usually people _snickers_ at my jokes.” He waves the chocolate in his hand.

 

You look at the chocolate, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “You made a joke? Are you offering me chocolate? What is going on?”

 

“Puns. I make _mounds_ of puns. I am a real _sucker_ for that kind of thing.” He made a ‘come on’ gesture as the wheels in your head begin to spin.

 

“Ooooooh, I see what you did there. Puns aren’t really my best skill… most jokes tend to fly right over my head.” You smack yourself in the face over how oblivious you were. “I think I need to go to brain camp or something cause I swear I am losing it sometimes.”

 

He chuckles at you as your face becomes flushed. “Don’t worry, I got a few _Twix_ up my sleeve that I can teach you.” He holds out his arm and pulls up his sleeve, revealing actual Twixes in his sleeve and offers them to you.

 

Now you giggle at his joke and nibble on the candy treat. “Thank you. I finally got one, maybe one day I’ll be able to make puns myself with you.”

 

You hear something drop and you both look over to see Sans standing in the doorway. Water bottles rolled away from him on the ground and his eyes were vacant of his usual eye lights. He suddenly throws his hands on his skull and starts to yell. “NOOOOOOO! YOU RUINED ANOTHER ONE OF THE HUMANS!! HOW COULD YOU PAPPY????!!!!!!!!!” Sans falls to the floor dramatically as he grieves for you. You and Papyrus laugh at the silly display.

 

“Well, I should get back to the lab before Undyne has a panic attack. Oh, and if you want you can have this.” Papyrus hands you the bag that contained his lunch.

 

You take the bag and pull out a Danish that had red filling and frosting, it looked fantastic. “Really? But… I really shouldn’t eat so much sugary and fatty foods… But it looks so good… I guess it can’t hurt to eat some now… it'd be a waste not to…” You mumble to yourself.

 

“Muffet’s is the best. A human that works for her suggested to add some human flavors, like that is strawberry filling, but still rings true to her motto. Made for spiders, by spiders, of spiders.” Papyrus talks proudly of his favorite restaurant as you take a bite…

 

You feel your stomach turn. “Strawberry… spiders…” You slowly place the danish down. “Excuse me… I think… I’m going to throw up…” You turn around and run straight to the bathroom, launching yourself to the toilet to empty out the contents of your stomach. Aw, your poor tacos…

 

* * *

 

“Why do humans always have that reaction when I say that?” Papyrus eyes the door you disappeared behind. He looks back at his brother, Sans was glaring at him as he tapped his foot. “What?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU CAME HERE TO CHECK UP ON ME AGAIN AND THEN PROCEEDED TO CORRUPT ___ WITH YOUR PUNS AND BAD EATING HABITS! SHE SHOULD BE EATING ONLY HEALTHY FOODS SUCH AS MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING.” Sans posed smugly, with a hint of blue on his cheekbones. “I KNOW YOU MUST BE SAD TO HAVE YOUR MAGNIFICENT BROTHER ADVENTURING OUT ON THE SURFACE WITHOUT YOU, LEAVING YOU BEHIND TO BASK IN MY SHADOW OF MAGNIFICENCE, BUT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF NOW PAPS. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL. MUEH HEH HEH!”

 

Says the one who sometimes sneaks off to eat greasy food at Grillby’s shop, Papyrus thought as he sighed, dragging a hand down his skull. “Okay, I’ll ease up on the older brother act. You are right, like always bro. That is why you are the coolest.”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE I AM.” Sans puffed out his chest proudly, causing Papyrus to smile down at him. They both jump and turns towards the bathroom, hearing you cough and groan. “I better go help ___.” Sans speaks quietly before grabbing a water bottle for you. “OH AND BY THE WAY, I’M GOING TO BE COMING HOME LATER THAN I ORIGINALLY TOLD YOU. ___ ASKED FOR MY ASSISTANCE IN A TASK THAT I COULD NOT REFUSE. COULD YOU PICK UP CHARA FOR ME TODAY?”

 

“Sure thing bro… I’ll let Asgore know what’s up.” Papyrus watches as Sans goes behind the door to comfort you. He wonders what you need help with that you asked Sans for help. Scratching his skull, he looks at the danish that you only took one bite out of. “Maybe I should bring a different pastry next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i have updated since the last time this fic was updated:  
> [Nice Ash(Teen+)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9089755/chapters/20664961) Sequel to [The Flame in the Mountain(Teen+)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7554829/chapters/17182642)  
> [Christmas Cookie Madness(Teen+ Underfell Oneshot)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9064771)  
> [That One Fish in the Sea(Teen+)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7194203/chapters/16327733)
> 
> And I also made a Tumblr, just cause i dont know why not. so here it is... [evagreenemerald](http://evagreenemerald.tumblr.com)  
> I havent used tumblr since freshmen year of high school so that was years ago... tumblr just came out back then... damn i'm old... be patient with me since i am pretty new at it...


	6. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is getting more curious about humans and Papyrus comes over to the shop for lunch again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I had to move into the dorms and classes have been keeping me busy for awhile. i also had some recent medical stuff come up, i was in the ER a month ago and now i have to visit a bunch of specialty doctors, still dont know what is wrong with me.
> 
> so here is two new chs. i hope you like them and if you notice any errors let me know.

Papyrus is making grunting sounds as he ruffles through paperwork. He has been more irritable lately. After Sans’ first day, he has been staying late for the last few weeks. Even on his days off, he goes to visit you. At least Chara is with him or else Papyrus would seriously be worried. Sans has been asking questions about human relationships and how they work, which makes Papyrus completely uncomfortable. Thank Toriel for the child safety programs on the computer, Sans would have been exposed to some… unsavory things. “O-okay, you have s-sighed five t-times. Wh-what are y-you th-thinking about?”

 

Undyne sat down beside Papyrus with a giant bowl of ramen. “Nothing, just thinking about what I am going to do about living arrangements. I was thinking about actually having one full time job, now that Sans has one…” Papyrus sighs again.

 

Undyne slurps her noodles as she gives Papyrus a questioning look. “Uh huh… Sooooo S-Sans spending a-a lot of t-time with hi-his new b-boss isn’t what is b-bugging you?”

 

“Ugh… is it that obvious?” Papyrus groaned as he leaned back in his chair. “He is my little bro; I can’t help but worry about him and his new human friend that I barely know. Chara was one thing, they are a child, but ___ is an adult…”

 

“Don’t w-worry. You ar-aren’t the only one. Sh-she is the on-only thing Sansy ever t-talks about to Alphys. Even s-she is ge-getting a little j-jealous and wa-wants to meet this ne-new human.” Undyne slurps more of her noodles, trying to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.

 

Papyrus smirks at her. “Uh huh… so how are you two doing? Any wedding plans yet?” Undyne’s usual blue scales all turned completely red a she choked on her noodles.

 

“P-P-P-Papyrus,” cough, “d-d-don’t s-s-s-s-say th-things,” cough, “like th-that!” Undyne grabs for her drink and chugs it down, settling her coughing fit.

 

“Sorry, you guys were acting a little _fishy_ lately; I didn’t think you would get all choked up about it. Last thing I want to do is krill you.” Papyrus winks at Undyne as she tried to hold back a small giggle.

 

Undyne takes off her glasses and starts to clean them off. “We are f-fine, we are s-still a little awkward w-with each oth-other, but we’ll get th-there. Wh-what I am r-really w-worried about is you on-only ever eating c-cake and honey as a meal.”

 

Papyrus hummed. “Now you sound like Sans more than Sans does.” He scratched his skull as he thought for a moment. “I kind of miss Sans nagging me, he makes his human meals all the time now, saying things like she needs to be eating healthy now so he is going to help her.” Papyrus flinched when he looked at the gleam in Undyne’s eye.

 

“Ku ku ku, this is so going in my fanfic.” Undyne had slight drool coming out of her mouth.

 

“Undyne, I swear to Toriel if you are writing porn about-”

 

“Smut, the term is smut.”

 

“-smut about my little brother and the human woman, you are going to be in serious trouble.” Papyrus glared at Undyne, who seemed unfazed. He is starting to think he is losing his threatening touch. “I think I will be fine with Muffet’s. It was _sweet_ of you to ask though.”

 

“PAPYRUS! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE UNDYNE WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS?” Papyrus almost fell out of his seat from his brother’s sudden yelling. “AND YOU WILL NOT ‘BE FINE WITH MUFFET’S’. YOU WILL BE GRATEFULLY DINING ON MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING! I MADE YOUR FAVORITE, SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS IN A HOTDOG BUN! WELL, SECOND FAVORITE, I KNOW MY TACOS ARE EVERYONE’S NUMBER ONE FAVORITE!” Sans had burst through the doors and made his way over to his brother, thrusting a brown bag into Papyrus’ face. “I KNOW YOU ARE INCREDIBLY MOVED BY MY ACT OF SELFLESSNESS, I WOULD NOT JUDGE YOU IF A FEW TEARS ESCAPE YOUR EYE SOCKETS.”

 

Papyrus opens the bag to see a container filled with the spaghetti filled hoagies. He looked up at Sans, who was posing heroically, stars spinning in his eyes as he waited for Papyrus’ response. “I… um… thank you bro, you really are awesome. I’m actually am moved a little that you did this.”

 

“REALLY? I MEAN- OF COURSE YOU ARE! WHO WOULDN’T BE WHEN THEY ARE GIFTED WITH THE CHANCE OF EATING MY COOKING? I AM A MASTER CHEF AFTER ALL. MUEH HEH HEH!” Sans smiled wider, the stars in his becoming larger.

 

Papyrus pats him on the head. “Not that I am unhappy to see you, but why are you here?”

 

Sans flinches and looks to the side. “W-well, I wanted to go with her, but she wouldn’t let me. ___ had a doctor’s appointment today. Since I’m still new, she didn’t want me alone at the shop yet.”

 

“D-doctor? Is th-there some-something wrong with h-her?” Undyne interjected. Sans’ eye lights shifted away from Undyne and he started to fiddle with his hands.

 

Sans swallows and looks back at Undyne. “Um… well, she has been feeling ill lately. But she says that is normal… Dr. Undyne, may I ask you a question about humans?”

 

“Uh… s-sure.”

 

“How do humans… m-mate?”

 

“HUUUUUUUH?!”

 

* * *

 

You sigh as you look in the mirror, unhappy about what you see. “Ugh, why must I gain so much? I blame Sans’ amazing food making me over eat.” You cringe at your image, but try to smile as you pat your stomach. “Oh well, guess I’ll have to work harder on eating better… but why must the food that is bad for you taste so good?” You step out of the bathroom and walk out to the front of the store. Today it is just you. Sans is acting as a chaperone on Chara’s field trip today. It is barely lunch time and you miss that little bundle of bones desperately. He made work go by faster and more entertaining. You grab your apron and start tying it on when you notice a hooded customer standing in front of the counter. “Oh I am so sorry sir, I was in the bathroom. What can I help you with?”

 

The customer turns around and you are greeted by a familiar skeletal face. “Heya, Sans made me promise to make sure you eat something healthy. So I brought a lunch that he premade for you.” Papyrus held up a bag and smiled at you. You felt a shiver go down your back. The smile didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Oh um… Thank you… he didn’t have to do that…” You take the bag from him. He practically drops it into your hands. “Thank you for delivering it.” Papyrus just gives you a shrug. The air was tense as you both stood there silently. He just kept staring at you; you shifted uncomfortably. Is there something wrong? Was he harassed by humans earlier? Did something happen to Sans? Do you look weird today?

 

Millions of thoughts swirled in your head, but they were interrupted by him clearing his throat. “So I guess I’ll go now, I have my own lunch to eat. Seya.” He holds up a bag in his other hand and turns to leave.

 

“How do you do that?” You shouted quickly.

 

“Do what?” He turns to you with a raised eyebrow… eyebone?

 

You bite your lip as you contemplate what to say next. “Well, I see Sans clear his throat, eat, blink, pout, but he is a skeletal monster. I always wanted to ask what his bones were made of that allow him to be so expressive. And also, how does he forget he doesn’t have ears and hair? Did you guys have any before? Were you not born as skeletons?-” You open your mouth to say more but you notice Papyrus’ face. He looked like he was in complete shock. “Shit… that was rude wasn’t it? I don’t think before I speak. I’m sorry. I just… I feel kind of weird asking Sans questions about his body.”

 

“Oh, but asking his older brother that you met once isn’t weird?” Papyrus crossed his arms and smirked at you.

 

You smack yourself in the forehead. “You're right. Shit… I’m sorry…” You lower your head in shame.

 

“Heh heh, I don’t mind answering your question. I think it’s pretty brave of you to ask questions like that.” You look back up at Papyrus. This time he is smiling at you with a real smile.

 

You smiled back at him, relieved that you didn’t piss him off. “Okay, that’s good. I don’t want to come off as an insensitive asshole to my best employee’s brother. Sans has been a real help around here, in the store and out.”

 

“Yeah, Sans told me he is helping you a lot. He also told me that you have been feeling sick, so… um, how do you feel?” Papyrus looks away from you, scratching his slightly orange cheekbone.

 

You giggle at his sudden shyness. “Better today. Hey Papyrus, do you want to have lunch with me?”

 

Papyrus blinks at you a few times. “Uh, sure?” As soon as he agrees, you grab his hand and pull him to the back room.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, I can’t believe you two have been through all that. So that’s why you two have been on your own for so long.” You lean back, patting your full stomach after listening to how Papyrus ended up raising Sans on his own.

 

Papyrus nodded, drinking his bottle of honey. “Yup, it was hard at first since I was still in school and Sans was still a baby bones. I started working odd jobs to support us and buy food that didn’t require me cooking. No matter what I did, everything comes out… indescribable…” He shudders at the memory of his own cooking.

 

“And that’s why Sans learned how to cook, so you would stop poisoning him.” You laughed at Papyrus as he groaned.

 

“Yeah, go ahead and poke at me. At least I didn’t go from punk rocker to flower shop owner.” He jabbed at you, causing you to stop laughing.

 

You puff out your cheeks and glare at him. “At least I was a bad ass in the past; you were a nerdy grease monkey.”

 

“Grease monkey?” Papyrus pulled out a cookie from his lunch bag.

 

“Yeah, you know an auto mechanic. You work on engines all day, you be a grease skeleton monkey!” Papyrus lowered his cookie.

 

He looked like he was thinking about something very seriously. “An auto mechanic huh?”

 

“Yup.” You nodded and then stretch out your arms. “I’m full, thanks for bringing me food. I’ll go throw this away now.”

 

You get up to leave with the bag when Papyrus reaches out for you. “Wait,” his hand held onto you, it engulfed your entire wrist, “I actually put something else in there. I thought you would like it since you haven’t been feeling well.”

 

He lets go of you, leaving behind a slight tingly feeling. “Oh okay…” You reach into the bag and find a little bag that said ‘Muffet’s’ on it.

 

He turned from you slightly; his face had a hint of orange. “It’s a tart, I don’t know if you like them or not. If you don’t then-”

 

“I love tarts.” You smiled at him as you go to sit back down.

 

“That’s good then… um…” Papyrus rubs his neck. “I also want to thank you for caring for my brother.”

 

You look at Papyrus in shock, but then give him a gentle smile. “It is really hard not to. Sans is just too adorable, it’s hard to say no to him sometimes. Even when he asks weird questions like I did to you. But I can’t respond with magic like you, which makes it hard and embarrassing to explain…”

 

“Like how do humans mate?” Your eyes go wide. Shit.

 

Papyrus stares at you, waiting for an explanation. “Well crap, since I wouldn’t answer that, he went to you… sorry…It’s kinda my fault…”

 

“How? What would make him curious about that?”

 

You try to avoid Papyrus’ piercing eyes as you unwrap the dessert to buy time. “Well…you see…” You hold up the treat to your mouth and your stomach instantly turns. You feel a burning sensation come up from your stomach. You cover your mouth, trying to hold it in.

 

“Are you okay? Is it the fact that it is Muffet’s? Don’t worry, it doesn’t have spiders this time. I didn’t know what flavor you liked so they told me the safest flavor to go with is strawberry-” You can’t hold it in any longer. You stand up in a hurry and run to the bathroom. You don’t even close the door before hunching over the toilet as you hurl. You keep puking the lunch that you barely had time to digest.

 

When it was finally over, you noticed that someone was holding your hair back and rubbing your back. “Papyrus?

 

“Feel better?” You give him a weak nod. “That is the second time I made you puke. You make me grateful that I don’t have a stomach.”

 

You shake your head at him. “No, this is normal. The smell of strawberries does this to me every time.”

 

“You hate them that much?”

 

You shake your head again. “No, I love strawberries… but there is something else… it’s the same reason why Sans is asking stuff about humans… I’m sort of…” You whispered the last bit.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you right, on the account that I don’t have ears… but it sounded like you said you were pregnant.”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh did anyone catch any of the hints throughout the chs.?


	7. Hey baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Papyrus the truth and things dont really end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part is a flashback to ch 3.
> 
> Enjoy :D

_“What do you mean?” Chara grabbed a taco from the container as well, munching on it. You are starting to run low on tacos… sad._

_You contemplate whether or not you should tell them some personal information. “Well, some family stuff has come up which is going to take some of my attention for a while. I don’t really want a lot of people to know about it just yet so just keep this between us, you see… I am trying to get custody of two kids.”_

_Both them tilt their heads. “ARE YOU TRYING TO ADOPT SOMEONE LIKE ASGORE IS ADOPTING CHARA?”_

_You shake your head. “No, one of the kids is actually my little sibling. They were sent to foster care, but I want to take care of them temporarily. Their father is away and won’t be able to come back for them for a while.”_

_“Who is the other one?” Chara rested their chin on the counter._

_“The other one is…well, technically, they are already here.” You pat your stomach. “I actually was in a serious relationship with someone… Caleb… I found out I was pregnant a week ago and Caleb didn’t take it well. He’s long gone now, but I sent him papers to sign that say he gives up his parental rights for my child.”_

_Chara stares at you with wide eyes while Sans still seemed confused. “Oh… wow. So you’re going to have a baby?”_

_You nodded. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND… WHERE IS THE HUMAN CHILD?” Sans pulled away from you, confused. Oh boy._

_“Um… they are in my stomach; they are still growing and won’t be able to come out for a while. But having them here is going to make work difficult so I am going to need your help around here Sans. You are a life saver.” You smile at him, trying to avoid answering anymore pregnancy questions. You get the feeling that monsters don’t have children like humans and you don’t want to explain how a child got inside your stomach._

_You are still stroking your stomach when another hand is placed on your stomach, startling you. “So there is a human inside there?” Sans asked in the softest voice you heard him ever use._

_“Yup there is a baby in there. But sometimes the baby doesn’t make it the first two months, so I didn’t want to tell anyone till they were for sure going to stay. All my doctor appointments have been good lately, so it is safe to say that they are going to be here in eight months. As long as I keep to my diet and not over work my body, they should be okay.”_

_Sans stares at your stomach. “I will help you both as much as I can. I promise!”_

 

* * *

 

You are washing out your mouth in the sink as Papyrus stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched over you. “I’m fine, seriously. It’s normal to have morning sickness… and strawberries happen to be one of the foods that make me vomit. This is normal for pregnant women.”

 

“You were puking for five minutes, how is that normal?” Papyrus made an annoyed face.

 

You groan. “You are just like Sans. I’m fine; I can deal with this on my own. This is why I’m not telling people right away. Everyone starts treating you like you’re going to shatter any second. I’m pregnant, not glass.” You dry your face with your sleeve when you noticed some vomit on the front of your sweater, causing you to groan again.

 

You lift up your sweater, careful not to get vomit in your hair. You see Papyrus turn around in the mirror. “I’m not Sans, I understand the process of pregnancy. Humans and some forms of monsters breed the same way. What I am concerned about is an incident like the day I met you is going to happen again when Sans isn’t around to help.” You freeze.

 

“That doesn’t happen often… I swear.” You throw your sweater off into the corner and turn around to face him. “Honestly, I hardly have any troublemakers. It’s a flower shop after all. Who would terrorize a flower shop?” You yank down on your tank top, trying to hide your stomach that is starting to show. “It’s okay to look Papyrus, I always wear a tank top.”

 

Papyrus turns around and he has this serious look on his face. “Humans are going to be messing with you. You work with monsters. You do watch the news right? There is a terrorist group that has been harassing monsters and anyone who is nice to them. Be more self-aware.”

 

“I’m fine Papyrus. I can handle myself. I have been doing it for years. I have dealt with some pretty bad exes before by myself and it turned out fine. These guys are not that dangerous. I’m sure that after everyone gets used to you guys, it will be fine.”

 

“Pfft, that isn’t evidence that you can take care of yourself, it shows you have bad judgement and taste in guys.”

 

You puff out your cheeks. “I chose to hire your brother; I think I have good judgement and taste.”

 

Papyrus raised an eye-bone at you. “Did you choose him to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Ew, no. I can only see him as an overprotective brother.”

 

“You hired him, and yet, you still decided to chase out racists with a broom instead of getting him. He is a good fighter; he was trained by the head of the Royal Guard.”

 

“I know, but…” You rub your neck. “I don’t want to see him get hurt, he is just too damn cute!” You squeal into your hands and then clear your throat. “Besides, it was fine. You don’t need to worry-”

 

“Stop saying it will be fine!” Papyrus shouts at you, startling you. “These people have physically harmed others. You need to be more cautious of others. You can’t just handle it all on your own. Seriously, are you that oblivious?” Papyrus places a hand on his forehead and shakes his head at you.

 

You blink at him a few times; you feel anger bubble in the pit of your stomach. You storm right over to him and glare at him. “Stop telling me what I can and can’t do. You don’t know me so you don’t have any right to tell me that I can’t defend myself. I can and I will!” You push him out of your way and grab your apron off the table. “Lunch break is over, I need to go back to work and so do you.”

 

“Fine.” You flinch at his tone and listen to him stomp out of the room and slam the door.

 

You look to the side to see the remains of the lunch you had with Papyrus. It was going so well, you felt a little closer to him and less awkward, till… You stroke your stomach as it gurgled. “Damn, I’m hungry…”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus is still steaming as he entered the lab. He is sifting through his tools loudly as he grumbles to himself. “Uh… P-Paps?” Undyne turns off her blowtorch after she hears a few tools hit the ground and Papyrus cursing to himself. “D-did you talk t-to the h-human?”

 

Papyrus drops something on his foot. “Fuck!” He sits down on his chair and holds his foot. “Yeah I did.”

 

Undyne lifts off her goggles. “An-and how did th-that go? Wh-what is sh-she like?”

 

“Oh it went great, just fucking perfect.” Papyrus swirled his chair around to face her as he answered sarcastically. “She is stubborn, doesn’t listen to others, not aware of danger, not cautious, thinks she can just take care of everything herself, despite the fact that there is a terrorist group out there targeting monsters. Oh and to top it off, the dessert I got her made her throw up again because strawberries make her sick since she is pregnant.”

 

“P-P-Pregnant?! So soon?!” Undyne squeals, some drool escaping the side of her mouth as she smiled her otaku smile. “Is it Sans’?!”

 

“Get your brain out of the fanfic gutter. Of course not, it’s some other human. A guy she was dating who ran out on her when he heard about her being pregnant with his child.”

 

Undyne’s shoulders drop in disappointment. “O-oh, okay… I g-guess th-that explains a f-few th-things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“W-well, you sa-said Sans was t-trying to do ev-everything for h-her; lifting heavy th-things, c-cooking healthy m-meals, and learning ab-about human re-relationships so he can be h-helpful towards her. He m-must really care a-about her.” Undyne placed her goggles back on. “M-maybe he wa-wants to b-be the f-father for her child.” Undyne gets back to work and Papyrus sits in his chair grumbling to himself still. It does make a bit more sense why Sans is so defensive of her. Chara too. Guess they know too.

 

Papyrus groans and turns back to the engine he is working on. “What kind of pregnant woman runs in front of a car to save a child and chases out people from her store with only a broom?”

 

* * *

 

“___!! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS RETURNED FROM THE TRIPPING FIELD. I ALSO BROUGHT CHARA AND THEIR FRIEND!” Sans burst through the front door of the store as you were cleaning up and then motions to the children behind him. “I ALSO BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!” Sans pulls his arms from behind his back and shows a small gift bag.

 

“Hi ___.” Chara waved at you shyly. They were holding hands with a goat monster child. He was wearing what looked like a striped poncho and a bandana that reminded you of Sans. “This is my br- friend, Asriel.”

 

You take the bag from Sans as he thrusted it into your hands. “Hello Asriel, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Asriel gives you a smile and starts to run over to you. “It’s nice to meet you too, dude! Chara has told me how awes-” Asriel trips over his feet and tries to catch himself, but his poncho limits his hand reach and he hits the floor face first.

 

You rush over to Asriel and help him stand up. “Oh honey, are you alright?” You look at his face for any cuts.

 

“Yeah, it happens all the time. Don’t worry dude. But it is seriously nice to meet you. Mueh heh heh.” Asriel rubs his face. You notice his face is similar to the queen’s. “Chara talks about you all the time, I had to come see you myself! Don’t tell my parents that I am here though.”

 

“Sans was walking us both home, but he really wanted to give you the gift we picked out.”  Chara pointed at the bag in your hand.

 

You open the bag and were greeted by an ugly deformed but oddly cute pink teddy bear. It had some weird shaped hibiscus flowers and palm trees design all over it, short legs that didn’t go with its bulky torso and meaty arms, and a too oval head with two big black bulbs for eyes and a wide creepy string smile. It was the weirdest teddy bear you have ever seen. “What the hell is this?”

 

“ISN’T IT MAGNIFICENT? IT IS A BEAR OF THE TEDDY KIND. I SAW IT IN THE GIFT SHOP AND I NOTICED THAT IT HAS A PERMANENT BEAUTIFUL SMILE AND MUSCULAR ARMS LIKE ME! I THOUGHT THAT THE BABY WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT REMINDED IT OF THEIR FAVORITE UNCLE SANS.” Sans nodded in satisfactory. He got this teddy bear because he thought your unborn baby would like it…

 

You hugged the bear to your chest. “Sans… that is so sweet. I’ll put this in their crib later… actually, I finished decorating their room. Would you like to see it? You did build all the furniture in there for me.”

 

The stars in Sans’ eyes were spinning as his smile grew wider. “WOULD I?! YES, I WOULD LOVE TO!” Without waiting for you, Sans runs to the back of the store and right up the stairs to your living space. You look towards Chara and Asriel; all three of you start to laugh at Sans’ enthusiasm and follow him up the stairs in a much slower fashion. “WOWIE! ___ THE ROOM LOOKS MAGNIFICENT!”

 

“Thanks you Sans. It’s because you were here to help me that I was able to finish everything so fast.” You look at the room, admiring your hard work. The room has been painted a soft cream color. There is a changing table, crib, and rocking chair that was all white. All the padding and small decorations were a gentle yellow. It was all gender neutral colors since you didn’t know the gender yet. You place the teddy bear inside the crib. “There, their first toy. I’ll buy more some time. They are going to be so spoiled.” You rub your belly. Now that you are starting to show, you find yourself rubbing your tummy more often.

 

“When will the baby start moving?” Chara and Asriel were staring at your stomach very intently.

 

“Soon actually, just a few more weeks and they will be kicking up a storm.”

 

“ONCE THEY COME OUT, I  WILL START TRAINING THEM RIGHT AWAY, JUST LIKE ALPHYS DID FOR ME!” Chara made this worried look at Sans.

 

“Uh, I don’t think a baby will be able to suplex boulders Sans… or ever…” Chara gave Sans a gentle smile.

 

“NONSENSE, WITH MY HELP, THEY’LL BE SUPLEXING WITHIN A MONTH.”

 

“Cool, I want to learn how to suplex too.” Asriel cheered. “You are one lucky little dude.” He turned to your stomach and gave it a pat.

 

“Yeah, they are pretty lucky.” You smiled at the good friends you have made recently. You only met them a month ago, yet they were the most excited about your pregnancy. Better reaction than Caleb’s that’s for sure. Most of your exes turned out to be total ass-hats after a while. You really do have bad taste in men…


	8. Goat dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you officially meet asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile again. school this semester has been really tough, plus i got sick again... i feel like i am going insane from the lack of writing lately. Hopefully i can do this more after i graduate  
> also, thank you to all the people that stuck around despite my lack of updating. I really appreciate it. i'm honestly surprised that my views are still going up as much as they are with the lack of updates. so thank you all for your support :D
> 
> i hope you enjoy this ch and if you notice any errors, let me know.

“I swear the car was working just fine earlier… maybe it’s my fault… I asked the human I bought it from if it had any problems and he got mad at me… I must have been rude to him… I’m sorry for bugging you about this…” A pink ghost hovered over the hood of a van as Papyrus lay under the car to try and change the oil. The bolt was so caked in grease, his tools couldn’t get a good grip.

 

“Hapstablook, the human is the one to blame. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Papyrus groaned as he tried to move the bolt. “He sold you the car when he knew that it had issues.”

 

“Oh okay… do you think it will be ready in time for Shyren’s birthday… I wanted to give her this so we can use it as a tour bus…” Hapstablook lay on the floor. Papyrus looked over and gave him an understanding smile.

 

Papyrus continued to struggle with the bolt. “Don’t worry, Happy, I’ll get this good as ne-” the bolt split in half and the oil began to pour out on top of Papyrus. “Shit.” Papyrus rolled to the side and slid the pan under the flow of oil that was more like slime than liquid. “Did they ever change the fucking oil before?” Papyrus tried to get some of the slime off his face. Luckily, he'd taken off his sweater beforehand.

 

“PAPYRUS!!!” Papyrus jumps and slams his head against the undercarriage of the car.

 

“Ow fuck…” Papyrus rolls out from under the car to see Sans standing in the doorway to the garage. “Hey, bro… what’s up-”

 

“DON’T YOU ‘WHAT’S UP?’ ME BROTHER! I STOPPED BY ____, AND SHE TOLD ME YOU STOPPED BY AS WELL!” Papyrus flinched and lowered his shoulders, thinking you told Sans all about the little argument between the two of you. “I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE TOLD YOU OUR SUPER DUPER SECRET! I KNOW YOU MUST BE AMAZED AT HOW WELL I CAN KEEP A SECRET AND NOT GIVE AWAY THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING ON. BUT IT IS TRUE; I HAVE BEEN SECRETLY HELPING ___ PREPARE FOR HER BABY SINCE SHE SEEMS TO BE AWFUL AT BUILDING THINGS. MY PUZZLES EVEN GIVE HER A HARD TIME. SHE JUST FINISHED MAKING THE BABY’S ROOM, I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO COME SEE ALL THE HARD WORK WE PUT INTO IT!” Papyrus tuned out Sans’ rant. So, you didn’t tell him that you argued with him. Papyrus is relieved that you didn’t but is also unsure why you would do that, seeing as how mad you were at him. “I’M SURE ___ WOULDN’T MIND HAVING YOU AROUND WHEN SHE CAN’T REALLY WALK AS MUCH. MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN ABOUT THE SHOP AS WELL, SEEING AS I EXPECT YOU TO MAKE UP WITH ___, MY DEAR BROTHER.” Sans is now standing in front of Papyrus, inches away, staring at him with a knowing look.

 

Papyrus swallowed(?). “She told you?”

 

“NO, SHE DID NOT, BUT YOU DID JUST NOW. THE LOOK ON HER FACE WHEN RECOUNTING YOUR VISIT GAVE ME A SUSPICIOUS FEELING, BUT AS SOON AS I TOLD YOU I VISITED HER, I KNEW YOU DID SOMETHING.” Sans placed his hands on his hips. “You didn’t threaten her did you? She is in a delicate state right now Papyrus. You really shouldn’t worry so much. Things are different now.” Sans grabbed a towel from Papyrus’ work bench and began to wipe Papyrus’ face clean for him.

 

Papyrus chuckled, blushing slightly. “You caught me bro. Here you are lecturing me while I am supposed to be the older brother.”

 

“You may be older, but everyone makes mistakes. WELL, EXCEPT FOR ME BECAUSE I AM THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS! MUEH HEH HEH!!!” Sans struck a pose with the towel still in the air. “OH AND HAPSTABLOOK, ASGORE TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE. CHARA AND ASRIEL ARE IN THE KITCHEN ENJOYING A SNACK BEFORE I TAKE ASRIEL HOME. CHARA WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO JOIN THEM.”

 

“O-oh… I wouldn’t want to impose…” Happy blushed and was on the brink of tears as Sans turned to him.

 

“NONSENSE, PLEASE COME INSIDE WHILE MY BROTHER WORKS ON THE ENGINE.” Sans holds the door open for the shy ghost, who slowly nodded and entered the house.

 

“Hey Sans,” Papyrus called out to his brother, “… um… so, what foods don’t make ___ puke? Is she craving something a lot lately?” Papyrus looked to the side, blushing from embarrassment.

 

Sans gave him a knowing smile. “Peanut butter.”

 

* * *

 

You are standing in the lobby of Ally’s building, waiting for the elevator. You are rubbing your stomach and telling yourself you won’t throw up. Why do they call it morning sickness if it is all the time? You take a deep breath and lean your head against the wall. “Are you all right dear?” You turn around to see the same goat monster that you saw in Ally’s office last month.

 

“O-oh…I’m fine…” You wave the monster off, but he doesn’t look like he is buying it.

 

“Asgore? ___?” A woman in a black pant suit came out from behind the goat monster… Shit, it's Mrs. Corbin… She was smiling till she laid her eyes on you. “___, are you okay? You don’t look so hot.”

 

“I found her leaning against the wall. Do you need us to call someone? I have some scones in my bag upstairs if you would like some.” Everyone was leaning in close to you; Asgore was trying to support your body as Mrs. Corbin tried to feel your temperature.

 

You backed away from them both but your back hit the elevator doors. “I’m fine, honestly… I got a cold, that’s all… achoo, see?” You faked a sneeze. They didn’t buy it. You were starting to panic when the elevator dinged. “Oh, well look at that, there’s my ride. I’ll be going to Ally’s office and I will get some water once I get there.”

 

“Oh, well we’ll go with you. I was heading to my office and Asgore is here to see Ally anyways, right Asgore?” Mrs. Corbin walked right by you into the elevator… shit… You sigh as you and Asgore followed her inside, making sure Asgore stood between you and Mrs. Corbin.

 

The elevator ride was awkwardly quiet. You looked to the side to see Asgore trying to text on his phone; he was concentrating very hard on pressing every button. It reminds you of a grandparent learning to text for the first time. You lean forward slightly to look at Mrs. Corbin. How does she always manage to look so good all the time? She is in a pantsuit for crying out loud and she still looks sexy. Nice face with on point makeup, hair that looks like it would go through your fingers like silk, smooth curves, small waist, all the T and A guys dream about… You reach down to touch your stomach as you felt your ego being depleted just from looking at her. She must have noticed you staring, because she started to speak. “I haven’t seen you around for a while. I used to see you every Friday to grab Caleb from my office.”

 

You flinch at the mention of Caleb. “Yeah… I guess.”

 

“Where does he work nowadays? He won’t tell me when we meet up.” She gives you an innocent smile, but you aren’t blind. Not anymore. “His new place is nice, have you seen it?” You shake your head. “Oh, well it’s way better than the place he used to live. That place was so not his style. Too domesticated. You know what I mean?” Your eye twitches, you feel like shouting but you only nod. The elevator stops and she steps off. “Well, I’ll be seeing you next week Asgore. Bye ___, we should have lunch together some time.”

 

“Bye, see you then dear.” Asgore waved innocently. When the door closes, Asgore looks towards you as you sigh and squat down onto the floor. “Oh my, are you all right? Are you feeling ill again?”

 

You rest your chin on your knees and look up at the tall monster. “Yeah, she was just talking about my ex so it was kind of… stressful…”

 

“Oh… is he the father?” Your eyes go wide with confusion. “Once I got closer to you I realized there was a small SOUL forming inside you. I didn’t want to be rude and out you in front of everybody, but congratulations.” Asgore smiles down at you; he looked genuinely happy for you.

 

You sigh. “Thank you, I wish someone else was that happy when I found out I was pregnant.” You try to stand, but the moving elevator wasn’t helping. Asgore leaned down and hoisted you up onto your feet like you were a small child.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When I told my ex, Caleb, he said to get rid of it. I told him no. Then he tells me that he was actually sleeping around with his boss, wants that bachelor life again, and he couldn’t give two shits about his kid.” You rub your stomach protectively. “To top it off, his boss was Mrs. Corbin…”

 

Asgore gasped. “No! But she is married!”

 

“Humans do that. We are pretty shitty. But despite all that pain he put me through, I’m happy I’m having this kid. They saved me from wasting my life and precious time in a crap relationship with a cheater.”

 

The elevator stopped on Ally’s floor; Asgore let you go out first. “Children are blessings. My child Chara was truly an angel sent from above… despite them getting into trouble so often… I feel like I aged a few hundred years since they came into my care. I’ll look over a thousand when they become a teenager…”

 

You began to laugh but then froze. You blink at Asgore a couple times. “Oh my God! You’re Asgore!” You slap yourself in the forehead. Asgore looks at you with a raised eyebrow. “I can’t believe that went straight over my head. Hi, I’m ___, Sans works in my flower shop and Chara hangs out there with us all the time.” You hold out your hand to Asgore, chuckling to yourself.

 

“Oh, so you are the famous ___. What a coincidence. I appreciate all that you are doing for Sans and sorry for any trouble my child may cause.” Asgore nodded, taking your hand.

 

“I know right? What are the chances that I save the monster ambassador from a car and then meet their dad somewhere else totally unrelated? And don’t worry about Chara, they are a little sweetheart who helps water the flowers for me. I make sure they look both ways before crossing the street before they leave.” You smile innocently till you notice that Asgore seems frozen in place.

 

“What? A car? What happened?” Uh oh.

 

* * *

 

“You sure this will be okay? Don’t you think I got a little too much?” Papyrus slides two bags full of peanut butter jars, bananas, and pickles into the back of his car. It wasn’t anything fancy, or his dream car. He is saving up for a classic convertible, preferably in red. For now he has to drive this old lemon car.

 

Chara shakes their head. “No way. You should see ___. If it weren’t for Sans bringing her lunch, peanut butter would literally be in every single one of her meals. I watched her even put some on her tacos.” Chara shivers at the thought. “She is like you with honey.”

 

“I guess we do have something in common. I would say she is a woman after my own heart, if I had one.” Papyrus chuckled, but Chara just frowned. “What?”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Chara waved a finger at Papyrus before getting into the backseat. “You are not who I want her to end up with.” They closed the door with a loud bang.

 

Papyrus made his way to the driver's seat. “Does that mean you are trying to play matchmaker again? You know anyone could have gotten Undyne and Alphys together right? It was so painfully obvious that even I could have done it.”

 

“But you didn’t, did you?” Papyrus sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road towards home. “Besides, it’s obvious to me. I have seen them together.”

 

Papyrus looked up into the rearview mirror at Chara with a raised eyebrow. “Funny, cause I asked ___ about Sans and she said she thought of him as a brother.”

 

“Not for long. She didn’t think of him as a brother from the other universe.” Chara leaned against the window, drawing flowers on the fogged glass.

 

“So you did know her from before.” Papyrus had a feeling that’s why Chara was so quick to attach themselves to ___.

 

Chara nodded. “In that timeline, Frisk was her sibling. Who knows, I might be her sibling in this universe too. Most likely not because I don’t remember this version of Chara having an older sister.”

 

“Wouldn’t she recognize you if you were?”

 

“No, apparently she never met them in person. They are from her mother’s last marriage. What’s really odd is that they went missing at Mt. Ebott around the time I fell into the Underground.”

 

Papyrus thought for a moment. “She's got a lot going on… but she is always smiling when I see her.”

 

“Yeah, she’ll be even better off when her and Sans get together.” Chara crossed their arms and nodded to themselves.

 

Papyrus chuckled. “Good luck then-”

 

“Then I’ll help you get together with Muffet.”

 

“Huh? Hell no! I don’t want a matchmaker thank you very much. No way, not happening. Stop before you even start that shit. I am good on my own.”

 

* * *

 

You are sipping on some Spicey-Fire tea as you watched Ally make googly eyes at Grillby. “Soooo, you ask him out yet?”

 

“Huh? What, no!” Ally turned away, pretending to be intrigued by the wall. “We've just been… talking more… lately, I guess.” Ally’s voice got smaller as her face became redder.

 

“You are just too cute; maybe you’ll finally lose your V-card to-”

 

“SHUT UP!” Ally covers her face with her hands. “Why must you be so mean? Don’t blurt out things like that…”

 

You flinch. “Speaking of blurting, I've been ratting out people a lot lately…” You sigh remembering the look on Asgore’s face. You hadn't known that he didn’t know. “I’ll probably not see the kid for a while at the shop. At least Asgore invited me over for dinner as a thank you, I can hang with the cutie then.”

 

“It’s pretty funny though. I never thought the kid you saved was Chara. I’m still mad at you for that by the way. You are pregnant; it isn’t just your life you are risking now.” Ally motioned down to your stomach.

 

You sigh again. “Yeah, I get it, I know. My body just reacted. I’m doing all the right stuff now. I don’t smoke, drink, eat healthier; I still jump off buildings though.”

 

“___!”

 

You hold up your hands in defense. “I’m kidding. Relax.”

 

Ally leaned back in her chair. “What am I going to do with you? It’s bad enough I got a rebellious teenager at home.”

 

“Axel is in college, it happens.” Ally’s brother moved in with her to be closer to school. He apparently doesn’t listen to a single word Ally has to say. “At least you don’t have to make one just yet.” You rub your stomach.

 

Ally went silent for a moment. “Yeah… I wonder if Mrs. Corbin knows about you…”

 

“I have no idea. She could since it’s obvious she is still seeing Caleb, wherever he is. Not like I’m gonna go out of my way to find him after he waived all his parental rights.” You shrugged; trying to act like you weren’t still hurt by the betrayal. “Maybe I do have bad taste...” You whispered to yourself.

 

“Speaking of finding people, I found **her**.” Ally spoke in more serious tone. You raised an eyebrow. Oh, her… your mother. “She lives in a house in a farm town ten miles from Mt. Ebott. She moved there a few months before CPS started their investigation. I tried contacting her, but she hasn’t picked up. I might have to issue a subpoena to get her to come in and provide more information. We shouldn’t exclude the possibility that she took them from the orphanage, so I’ll look for any hints of her harboring them.”

 

You tap your fingers on the table. “Do you think you can give me her number? I would like to speak to her myself.”

 

Ally made a face. “I don’t know… maybe not since you are the one that reported her.”

 

“Oh please, as soon as I mention that there is going to be a reward for their return, she will fess up right away. She’ll do anything for money.” You finish your tea and wave for one of the little fire monsters.

 

“Money that you don’t have. Sure you are doing really well, but I doubt your savings has enough to be sell-out worthy.” Ally twirled her drink as your cup was taken.

 

You order another cup of tea and then smile at Ally. “Oh, actually, I have another account that I can rely on. My father is still receiving his pension, I've been letting it pile up for years for emergencies. I think half of it would be enough to persuade her. I just hope they are all right, somewhere…”

 

Ally placed a hand over yours. “I’m sure Fritzi is alright. I can feel it. We’ll find them.”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus pulls up to the house to see Asgore sitting on the porch, waiting for everyone to come home. Papyrus and Chara step out with the grocery bags and walk up the porch. Asgore is tapping his foot vigorously. “Hello Papyrus, my child.” He greeted them with a strained voice.

 

“H-hi Dad?” Chara read the situation and took a step back, prepared to hide behind Papyrus.

 

“Is something up Asgore?” Papyrus felt magic buzz through the air. He took a few steps back with Chara.

 

“I ran into ___ today. She told me something interesting. Can you guess what it was?” Asgore’s eyes were glowing.

 

Papyrus dropped the bags and picked up Chara underneath his arm. “Shit, run!” Papyrus tries to run off the porch to the car. But Asgore grabbed Papyrus by the collar of his sweater.

 

“Oh no you don’t. How could you not tell me that you knew about this Papyrus?” Asgore lifted Papyrus to his eye level to look him in the sockets. Then he turns to Chara, who was twirling their fingers in Papyrus’ arms. “And you, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful? It is not as safe the Underground up here. You are grounded.”

 

“But Daaaaad, that was almost two months agggoooo?” Chara started to cry.

 

“No buts, I am very disappointed in you.” Asgore waved a finger at Chara. Now Papyrus knows where Chara got that from.

 

Chara sniffled. “Noooo, don’t be disappointed, I’m sorry. I promise to be more careful!”

 

“HELLO! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS BACK WITH THE FORMER CAPTAIN ALPHYS!” Sans and Alphys are walking up to the house. “UM, WHY IS ASGORE CARRYING YOU GUYS?” Asgore’s head slowly turned towards Sans, his eyes sparkling with magic. Sans felt a shiver go down his spine.

 

“Uh oh, I know that look.” Alphys backed away. “Sansy, you might want to run.”

 

Sans took her advice and turned around to run. With his free hand, Asgore summoned a trident and threw it towards Sans. “Oh no you don’t.” The screams of fear from Sans, Papyrus, and Chara were heard throughout the entire neighborhood that night. No one came to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont anger goat dad


	9. dinner, mario kart, and pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go have dinner at Asgore's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been so long since i updated. school had been hard this semester. but lucky me, it was my last one. I officially graduated! yay, so i'll be more available... till i get a job..
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and if there are any errors let me know.

You are staring at yourself in the mirror, wearing only a bra and shorts. You gently rub the new bump on your stomach. You can’t wait for it to become more round and noticeable as a pregnant stomach. Fourteen weeks. How can that sound so short but feel so long? The process of growing a human so weird. But there is one… two things that you don’t mind getting bigger. You smirk in the mirror as you lift up each one of your breasts. They have grown only one cup size but they sure look a lot bigger. You start giggling to yourself as you push them around, enjoying the new movement.

 

“Really… ___, stop playing with your boobs.” Ally was sitting on your bed, looking up from some documents and pushing her glasses up.

 

You groan at her. “But it’s so cool. My boobs are big.”

 

Ally rolled her eyes at you. “Yeah, and they will only get bigger. I don’t care about your milk bags. Start picking something to wear already….” You turned around and smirked at her as you leaned forward and shimmied. She sighed as you smirked. “You done?”

 

“Maaaaaybe…” You shimmied one more time and then stood up straight. “Okay, done. So what should I wear to this dinner thing? Would showing off my tattoos be a problem?” You looked down at the floral sleeve.

 

“Whatever is comfy? Asgore isn’t really a stickler for that kind of thing. He is formal in the way he speaks, but doesn’t expect that from others.” Ally went back to looking over her documents. Does she ever stop working? You hear her grumble, calling people idiots. The answer is no. You should start trying to get her to go out more. “Honestly, I don’t know why you wanted me to come over to help. I’m not the person that you go to for fashion advice.”

 

You narrow your eyes at her before jumping on the bed, startling her from her concentration. Ally cursed under her breath as papers flew from her hands and your face came closer to hers. “It’s not fashion advice that I want. It’s your honest opinion. I want to look nice. I want to make a good impression.” You stand back up and start pulling out clothes, throwing them onto the growing pile of ‘maybe’s.

 

“Yeah, but why? You don’t need to impress anyone or have something to prove… oooooh, that’s what’s happening.” Ally chuckled. “You feel kind of guilty about ratting the guys out. Want to look nice as you apologize to the kids and the big brother.” She smiled knowingly at you.

 

“Nooo…” You puff out your cheeks at her.

 

She laughed more, throwing a pillow at you. “Yessss…”

 

“Fine, what if I break out into another fight, what if I start crying? I cried at the grocery store yesterday because of the toilet paper that has a baby in its logo. I’m also sure that my hormones are the cause of me arguing with Papyrus.”

 

“Don’t worry, you always yell at people like that when you feel offended. The yelling was not the hormones, the crying though…”

 

“Gee, thanks…”

 

Ally shrugged as she put all her papers into a neat pile. “I’m sure it will go fine… but if it doesn't, then…”

 

“Blame my hormones?”

 

“Yeah, blame the hormones.”

 

* * *

 

You sigh, patting your stomach as you sat in your car in front of Asgore’s house. You've been sitting there, parked outside the house, for a solid five minutes. You actually got lost earlier and had to call Asgore for directions. Once you pulled into the neighborhood, all you had to do was find the house with the number 15 on it. It wasn’t too hard. The monster community is just a long street with a cul-de-sac. Not a lot other than houses… “Do they have to drive forty five minutes back and forth to do anything?” That’s a lot of commute time. You sigh again. You are just stalling and you know it.

 

You step out of the car and start messing with your shirt. You finally decided on a flowey crochet maternity shirt, jeans, and simple flats. The shirt was still too big on you; it was an impulse buy at the time. You are sure that you will grow into it with time; at least it made you look skinnier right now… You can’t wait to look pregnant so you will stop being so self-conscious. As you walked up to Asgore’s house, you noticed all the monster children that were playing outside but then they all suddenly froze.

 

They all slowly backed away from you. You could hear them saying ‘it’s a human, what’s a human doing here?’ You try to smile at them, waving, but they flinch and run away. Well, that was dispiriting. You turn back to the house, take a deep breath, and slap your cheeks with both hands. “Alright, I can do this… It’s just a dinner. It’ll be fine. I won’t cry or throw up.”

 

You walk up to the door and raise your hand to knock. There was a cute little wooden buttercup with a small welcome sign hanging on it. It reminded you of Flowey and you smiled. Finally, you mustered up the courage to knock on the door. “I got it!” You heard a small voice shout and then running feet coming towards the door.

 

_Bang!_

 

You jump back when it sounded like something hit the door. A few moments later the door opened and you look down to see Asriel rubbing his nose. “What’s up dude- I mean Miss ___? Mr. Asgore, Miss ___ is here.”

 

“Thank you Asriel, go ahead and bring her inside. ___, dear, I’m in the kitchen. Please make yourself at home and join us in the dining room,” Asgore shouted from inside.

 

“Ah, thank you for inviting me.” You stick your head in the doorway and shout back. Your attention came back to the child in front of you. “Asriel, did you trip again? This is the first I've ever heard someone actually run into the door.” You bend down to eye level with him. He moves his hand and sure enough, his nose looked a little swollen and slightly red. “You should really be more careful.”

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry dude. Sans has been training me, one day I’ll be as cool as him.” Asriel puffed out his chest proudly. You giggled at how cute he was being. “Come on, everyone is waiting inside.” Asriel spins on his heels and runs back inside, his arms sticking out like wings.

 

You stand up and follow the fuzzy cutie, shutting the door behind you. The house had a very open concept; you could see the dining room from the front door as you took off your shoes. There were the clinking sounds of pots and a delicious smell in the air. The kitchen must be on the other side of the wall that divided the living room. In the living room, there were two large lazyboy couches against the walls to your right and a large family center with plenty of games and movies sat across the room, next to a cozy looking fireplace and armchair that must be Asgore’s.

 

You continue into the house, noticing a few pictures of Chara with all their monster friends. A few you've seen before, but most were monsters you didn’t know. Walking into the dining room, you could see Papyrus and Chara sitting at the table, completely focused. Asriel sat across from them, munching on a carrot from a veggie snack platter. In the kitchen, Asgore gave you a wave as he looked up from chopping potatoes. Sans was standing at the stove, completely focused on the food he was mixing.

 

Chara groaned and threw their pencil. “Ugh, I hate this. I don’t even need to go to school to find a job, I already got one. I’m an ambassador, so how about I don’t do this-”

 

“You expect us to follow an idiot? We are relying on you now, but in the future when you are all grown up, things may change because you made a few mistakes that could have been avoided if you spent the time learning how to handle the political world.” Papyrus flicked Chara on their forehead before handing them their pencil back. “Come on, if I can get my PhD you can do this, just try a little harder. Read the problem again.”

 

You sit down next to Asriel; those two seem to be completely lost in their world together. You watch as Chara tapped their pencil against their nose, their face completely scrunched up as they read their worksheet. “A box is filled with candies in different colors. We have 40 white candies, 24 green ones, 12 red ones, 24 yellow ones and 20 blue ones. If we have selected one candy from the box without peeking into it, find the probability of getting a green or red candy.”

 

You zone out completely listening to the math problem. Math… the nightmares of calculus and trig were flowing back to you. Thank god for calculators and smart phones nowadays. Papyrus works with Chara, one step at a time. One arm rested on the back of Chara’s chair and the other he used to point out where Chara made mistakes, and praised them every step of the way. It was actually really sweet.

 

Your intuition was definitely correct. Chara looks up to Papyrus and they both really care for each other. You feel emotions bubbling in your chest and tears swelling in your eyes. Nope, don’t cry; don’t ruin this amazingly cute scene with your hormones.

 

Blinking away the tears, you find your eyes focusing in on Papyrus. Now that you have a chance to really observe him, you notice that he has a pretty nice bone structure. A nice strong jaw, high cheek bones… different from Sans’ kind of round face. If he had flesh, you bet he would be a pretty handsome human… though, you won’t argue that he is kind of handsome as a skeleton too…

 

You feel yourself kind of choke on air. That was a weird thought. Hormones. It has got to be the hormones. They are making you think odd thoughts since you haven’t had sex for a while. Yeah that’s it; hormones are making you overly sensitive and thinking about if a skeleton could have se-

 

 “I did it!” Chara shouted holding the paper up. There was a big smile on their face and their cheeks were even rosier than usual.

 

Papyrus chuckled, placing a hand on Chara’s head and ruffling their hair. “Told you it was easy as pi.” You started to clap for Chara’s success. Both of them froze at the sound of your hands, staring at you. Before you could say hi, Sans groaned loudly from the kitchen.

 

“PAAAPYRUSSSS!” Sans shouted up at the ceiling, jumped down from his stool and came running. “I TOLD YOU NO PUNS! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! OH ___! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? I APOLOGIZE, AS I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WAS FOCUSED ON COOKING A MAGNIFICENT AND HEALTHY MEAL FOR YOU!” Sans beat a fist against his chest proudly.

 

“___!” Chara disappeared underneath the table and soon reappeared on your lap, hugging you. “I missed you! Did you miss me? I won’t be able to come by the shop after school often for a while, I've been grounded for a month. Oh but Dad has been teaching me how to knit and I started making something, wanna see? I’ll go get it!” Chara spoke a mile a minute before jumping out of your lap and disappearing again down the hall.

 

“AH, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS TAKEN UP KNITTING AS WELL. I SHALL BE RIGHT BACK. I LEAVE YOU, ASGORE, TEMPORARILY IN CHARGE OF THE MEAL!”

 

“Wait for me dude!” Asriel and Sans all go running in the same direction as Chara.

 

You flinch when you hear a loud thud and a faint ‘I’m okay’ following. “So… how’s it goin?” Papyrus asked sheepishly.

 

You turn towards him; he was looking to the side, not making eye contact with you. You stare at the side of his face and that hormonal induced thought from earlier surfaced back up. You lower your eyes. “I've been okay, puking less. I went to the doctor earlier today.”

 

His body turned towards you and you looked up to see concern written all over his face. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

 

“Oh no, everything is just fine and things are developing nicely. I just have to have monthly appointments for the first trimester and part of the second trimester. I just entered my second trimester and we were supposed to see what gender the baby is, but they were positioned in a way that made it hard for the doctor to see. I’ll have to wait till my next appointment.” You wave your hands in the air.

 

“Oh good, I got a bit worried there for a moment.” Papyrus chuckled, running his hands against his skull like he had hair.

 

You smiled at him. How sweet. You place your hand on your stomach, rubbing it. “It really is amazing. Seeing them inside me. Every month they look so different than before. They went from a peanut to a dinosaur to now looking human. My only concern is my stomach. It isn’t extending like some women’s; my stomach is a lot smaller than the other women I see. I thought maybe something was wrong with me or the baby was underweight. Doctor keeps telling me that every woman is different in the beginning stages of pregnancy and this being my first time means it’s even more so.”

 

“I can’t verify if this is true since I have never been with child, but in my opinion, I think pregnancy is the easiest part of having children. You always know where they are and they are safe and healthy as long as you are. It’s very different when they are out in the world, wanting to protect them from all the dangers but at the same time wanting them to go and see the world. Raising kids is probably the most rewarding and scariest things to do.” Asgore came walking over and sat down in the chair that Chara had just unoccupied. “Though, I feel most afraid for Chara, with them being so mature for their age and playing with things they shouldn’t such as fire, gun powder and other flammable chemicals…” Asgore gave Papyrus a side glare.

 

“What? It was a science project. They wanted to make a more realistic volcano model.” Papyrus shrugged. “I already apologized and fixed the back of the house. We wanted to win with a big bang… it was just too big of a bang.”

 

“Uh huh… no more chemical projects outside of the lab. Anyways, be prepared to feel more large amounts of unconditional love with spurts of rage and unreasonable worried thoughts.” Asgore smiled, reaching over to pat your shoulder with his big warm paw. That’s right; Asgore is a fellow single parent. You took a mental note to ask Asgore questions about being a parent in the future.

 

You hear footsteps coming into the room and you all turn to see Sans, Asriel and Chara all hiding something behind their backs. “When we went grocery shopping with Dad the other day, we saw a human baby. The baby was wearing little gloves on their hands and the mom told me it was to make sure the baby doesn’t scratch their face so I started making these.” Chara held out these oddly shaped pale yellow gloves. There were a few strings that were not knitted tightly enough and the fingers were all different sizes. They were the most beautiful gloves you'd ever seen.

 

“Aww, Chara…”

 

“These are just my rough draft. I’m gonna practice till I get them perfect and once the baby is born I’ll give them to the baby myself.” Chara blushed lightly, twisting their body.

 

“AND I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS STARTED MAKING THE BABY A MATCHING SCARF TO MY OWN!” Sans and Asriel held up a blue scarf. It was already at least four feet long and a ball of yarn was still attached to the end. “I SHALL BE DONE WITH IT ABOUT THE SAME TIME CHARA IS DONE. ASGORE ALREADY INFORMED ME THAT THIS WOULD BE TOO BIG FOR THE INFANT HUMAN. YOU COULD USE IT AS A BLANKET TILL THEY GROW INTO IT! I’M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE IT AND ONCE THEY MEET ME, THEY’LL LOVE IT EVEN MORE! UM… ___? WATER IS LEAKING FROM YOUR FACE.”

 

Chara leaned in, placing a hand on your knee. “___, are you okay?”

 

You try to wipe away the tears, but they just keep coming. “Y-yes… I just… I feel so h-happy… I’m sorry… I… oh god, I love them so much. Thank you.” Damn you hormones and cute sweet children.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus watched as you excused yourself to the bathroom. He wanted to apologize for the argument, even though he had no idea why it started in the first place. But he was too awkward and having Asgore there didn’t help. “So, did you give her the bags yet?” Chara stared him down, their eyes becoming narrow. Asgore and Sans headed back to the kitchen. They were making some kind of soup that they found that said to be good for expecting mothers.

 

“I’ll give her them later. She just got here. What is she going to do with all that right now? I’ll talk to her later.” Papyrus waved Chara off. They just shrugged and sat back down next to him.

 

“Uh huh. Sooooo, about Muffet…”

 

Papyrus grabbed some broccoli from the veggie platter and shoved it in Chara’s mouth. “No way, no how kiddo. I’m not interested in her like that, she isn’t my type, and I’m sure she is too focused on getting her pastries approved by the FDA.”

 

Chara pulled their least favorite veggie out of their mouth and stuck their tongue out in disgust. “How did Grillby pass while Muffet is still struggling? At least you know her ingredients are organic. I still have burns on my tongue from Grillby’s fire tea. See?”  Chara stood up in their chair, sticking their tongue in Papyrus’ face.

 

“Ew, put that thing away and sit down.” Papyrus faked a gag as he pushed Chara back down in their seat.

 

“You’re just jealous that mine won’t be mistaken for a night light. So if Muffet isn’t your type, then what is?”

 

“Still going on with that? I don’t know, someone more positive than me? An optimist to balance me out and who is easy to talk to.” Papyrus shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

 

Chara started putting their homework back inside their backpack. “So about 90% of the population on earth? Those potatoes have more positivity than you and they are being chopped up for dinner as we speak.” Chara pointed back towards Asgore, who was finishing off cutting the last potato. The knife gleamed in the light.

 

Papyrus cringed. “Gee, thanks, but as much of a hot spud those are, a chopped potato isn’t going to _cut_ it. Besides, I don’t need anyone right now and you don’t need to be matching up people.”

 

“What? ___ and Sans are going to be together soon, you should start looking.” Chara crossed their arms and nodded.

 

Papyrus sighed at Chara, leaning his head back all the way on the chair and becoming frustrated with how persistent they are being. Upside down, he could see Asriel helping Sans mix the many pots on the stove and it gave him an idea. “Uh huh, maybe you should too then, or have you already found someone.”

 

Papyrus leaned forward again, smirking at Chara’s shocked face. “Huh?”

 

“Someone like a certain fuzzy goat monst-”

 

“DAAAAD!!! WHEN’S DINNER READY?!” Chara almost screeched, cutting him off, their face turning beet red.

 

“In a few minutes, and there is no need to yell, my child, I am right here.” Asgore raised an eyebrow at Papyrus and he responded with a shrug.

 

You came back, looking more refreshed and calm, sitting back down across from Papyrus. “Oh that’s great. We’re starving. Everything smells so good.” Papyrus’ smirk changed into a soft smile as he watched you pat your stomach. You looked back up and your brows furrowed in concern. “Chara, are you alright? You are making a face.”

 

“I’m fine! Just hungry!” Chara spoke a bit too loudly. Papyrus snickered as he laid his head on the table for a quick nap.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, you all sat around in the living room. Chara asked if you all could have a game night. You sat on the big couch with Sans, Asriel and Chara, Asgore in his chair, and Papyrus laying on the love seat, falling asleep again. “I know the perfect game to play! You like videogames right __?” Chara shouted excitedly as they turned on the TV.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I bet I know which one you wanna play.” The kids smiled at each other, giggling.

 

A familiar song started playing. “Mario Kart!” Asriel and Chara shouted together.

 

“MAGNIFICIENT IDEA!” Sans jumped on the couch next to you.

 

“I’m in.” You looked over to see a wide awake Papyrus, looking ready for battle.

 

“Asgore, are you going to play as well?” You turned to the goat dad, who looked pretty comfy in his chair.

 

He smiled at you, stroking his beard. “Oh no my child, I have no interest, but please enjoy yourself. I’ll watch.”

 

Chara came over to you, handing you a controller. “Actually, Dad’s hands are too big. He can’t work the controllers and accidently broke one once. He feels bad about it still.”

 

“Oh…” Poor Asgore.

 

“Alright, since we got two extra people we’ll be trading off controllers after every race. The people with the lowest place will pass their controllers over.” Chara took charge of instructing everyone and passing out the controllers to everyone, except Papyrus.

 

Chara glared at Papyrus. “I won’t lose to you again. Tonight I will be the winner.”

 

“Bring it brat, it’ll be more fun beating you if you put up a fight.”

 

“Lazy bones.”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH! FOOLS, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL BE THE ONE FORCING YOU ALL TO CONSUME THE DIRT CLOUD FROM MY WHEELS.”

 

“Um the phrase is ‘eat my dust’, Sans.”

 

“EW THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHY WOULD I EVER MAKE SOMEONE EAT THAT?!”

 

“Never mind… let's play.”

 

Everyone picked their character and a random track came up. You look to both sides; you can see the competitiveness in everyone’s eyes. “3…2…1… GO!”

 

~

 

At the end of the race, Chara grumbles as they pass their remote over to Papyrus. “Damn… I lost.”

 

Chara pouts on the floor with Asriel. Asriel laughs and pats them on the back. “But dude, ___ you’re pretty good at this.”

 

You puffed out your chest in pride. “I have been playing this since before the Wii ever came out. I remember my friends from high school coming over all the time because I was the only one who owned one. I played so much my dad called me the Mario Kart queen.”

 

“Wow, that’s such a long time ago.” Ouch… you suddenly had the urge to throw a pillow at someone.

 

“Well, don’t get too comfy at the top. There is a new king in town who is going to take your crown.” Papyrus selected the next track as he smirked at you.

 

You smiled too, leaning forward. “Uh huh, sure.”

 

~

 

“Ha, I’m in first place.” Papyrus bragged beside you as he was making his way to the finish line. You didn’t respond, just focused on getting closer to him. “Do you mind if I start calling myself the king of Mario Kart? The title sounds so a _peel_ ing.” Papyrus threw his last banana at you.

 

“Sorry, but no.” You dodge the banana and throw out your own present for him. A red shell. It hits him and he spins to a dead stop long enough for you to pass and win.

 

“For the love of Toriel…!” Papyrus shouted as he earned second place.

 

“Darn I lost…” Asriel sighed passing his controller back to Chara.

 

Asgore came walking over, passing out drinks. “I have never seen Papyrus loose like that before. It seems you finally met your match.”

 

You give Papyrus a smug smile and stick out your tongue. Papyrus’ smile twitched. “I’ll get you next time.”

 

~

 

“I… lost…” You stare at the screen in shock. After two more wins, Papyrus had finally won against you. Papyrus smiled at you with triumph as Sans passed his controller to Asriel. Papyrus spun the controller in his hand. “Whatever, it’s still 3 to 1. I’ll win the next round.”

 

“Uh huh, sure.” Papyrus pulled out a bottle of honey and squirted some in his mouth.

 

~

 

“Ugh, damn it. We tied again.” You sighed, leaning back on the couch. “One more.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

“No, I think that is enough. It’s late and you are the only two playing.” Asgore turned off the Wii and TV. “Look.” You and Papyrus look at the floor. Asriel and Chara are sound asleep under a blanket together. Next to you, Sans is out cold too, snoring and sprawled out on the couch. Half of his body was hanging off the armrest.

 

You pull out your phone. “Oh my god, it’s almost midnight. Is it really that late?”

 

Asgore lifts Chara and Asriel up in his arms. “Yes, you two were having so much fun I didn’t interrupt but since it’s so late, I think you should head home now.”

 

You look to the side and locked eyes with Papyrus. He was just as shocked as you were. “Hahah, wow. I've never done that before. I must have been having a lot of fun if I forgot the time.” You stand up, straightening out your clothes and dusting off crumbs. “Thanks for having me over; it was a lot of fun.”

 

“Anytime, and if you ever need help, be free to call me. I’m sure we’ll see each other a lot now. Have a good night, dear.” Asgore nodded his head at you and turned down the hall, carrying the sleepy children to bed.

 

You are placing your shoes on when you hear Papyrus get off the couch. “Um… can you wait here a sec?”

 

“Sure?” You tilt your head to the side; Papyrus looks like he was sweating and he was avoiding your eyes.

 

“Good, just uh… stay here…” He started to rush into the kitchen, but then stopped and turned around. “I’ll be, uh, right back.”

 

You giggle at him. What happened to all that confidence from earlier? “Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Right, okay.” Papyrus mumbled to himself; his face had an orange tint. He disappeared into the kitchen and you could hear him going through things. Something fell and he cursed. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from laughing. Papyrus was hardly someone you expected to be clumsy or nervous. He was always so smooth with his words; his puns go right over your head all the time. Papyrus came back to you, half jogging, with grocery bags in his hands. “Here.”

 

He thrusted them over to you, still not looking at you. You peek inside the bags. “Peanut butter and pickles?” You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah… um, Chara said that you crave these all the time.” Papyrus’ face was becoming even more orange as he spoke. He cleared his throat(?) and faced you. “I want to say sorry for yelling at you. You shouldn’t be doing dangerous stuff, especially now, but I overreacted. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that when we barely know each other and you were sick at the time, which is even worse.”

 

You shake your head. “No, it’s okay. You were right about me doing stuff that I really shouldn’t do, pregnant or not. I’ll try to rely on Sans for help if there is trouble. And you’re right about my bad taste in men. I always try to see the good in everyone that I ignore all the bad signs, thinking they could do better if they just try. Those were mistakes. But I won’t have to worry about men anymore, being a single mother and pregnant isn’t very attractive.” You lower your head, shrugging.

 

“That may be true for human men.” You look up at Papyrus; he had this very serious look on his face. “I think you are… prett-”

 

Sans let out a large snort in his sleep. His mouth was wide open, with drool rolling down his chin. “Pfft, wow. I didn’t know Sans snores like that.” You try to hold your laugh back, not wanting to wake him.

 

“Yeah, I wonder how Chara can sleep with that lawnmower. You should go.”

 

“Oh yeah.” You go to take the bags from Papyrus but he pulls them away.

 

He opens the door and holds it for you. “I’ll carry them to your car for you.” You nod at him and go out the door. He followed close behind you and loaded the bags into your backseat for you.

 

“Thank you, for the supplies and all the fun earlier. I've never had so much fun playing Mario Karts before.” You give him a big smile as you open the door to the driver’s seat. “I’ll see you around.”

 

You are about to close the door when Papyrus’ placed his hand on the door, stopping it. “Wait, um, I know this is just my thing, but I tend to worry about others. It’s a long drive, late at night, and you live alone. Could you let me know when you get home? I’ll sleep better if you do.” Papyrus reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

 

“Oh… Ooooh. Sure, I, yeah.” You took the phone from him and entered your number in and texted yourself. You hear your phone go off in your pocket. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

 

“Thanks, have a good night.” He takes his phone back and closes the door for you. He smiles at you and gives you a wink before turning around, going back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got called out in the last ch about tending to have characters miscarry a lot because of other fics i written, but i promise, this baby will live. nothing is going to happen to the baby, i already named them and everything. this baby is here to stay.


	10. Grease monkey's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to find a place for him and Sans, but his luck has been sucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mainly Papyrus POV chapter  
> i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know.

Papyrus is sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky as he uses his vaporizer. It really was a good idea. Now he can ‘smoke’ inside the house and his room smells like candy. He was tempted to get cotton candy, but he thought that would be weird. He wanted to at first because it would remind him of you, but that made him feel odd. The two of you have become pretty good friends now, texting often over the past week.

 

Speaking of which, Papyrus felt his pocket vibrate. It was you. He opened the text to find a picture of Sans, wrapping flowers into a bouquet. “He is learning how to make bouquets now? Cool.” Sans is working hard at his job. Papyrus felt himself become more energetic and sat up straight. “Alright, time to find a place to live.” Papyrus held the newspaper up for the next available listing.

 

~

 

“You’re kidding right?” The man named Tim sat in front of Papyrus, throwing Papyrus’ application on his desk. Papyrus was in Tim’s office, trying to rent one of his many town houses that he owns.

 

Papyrus held back his temper as he tried to reason with the man. “If it’s money, that isn’t a problem. My brother and I both work and make a decent amount.”

 

“Oh God, there’s more freaks like you? I have seen some fucked up ones, but you just defy nature.” Tim backed away in his chair, completely disgusted. “There is no way in hell will I let freaks like you mess up my community.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, get the fuck out. Out of my office! There is no way I'll let some monster live in one of my homes.” He stood up and walked over to the door, wrenching it open.

 

Papyrus sighed and stood up, leaving the office. The man followed him out the building, like he didn’t think Papyrus would leave if he wasn’t being watched. He opened the door to the building and as Papyrus was leaving, Tim pushed him out. “What the hell man?”

 

“I should be saying that. Why would you ever think it is okay for your kind to mingle with the humans? Do us all a favor and return back to that mountain and leave us alone.” He slammed the door shut. Papyrus flinched at the sound.

 

Papyrus sighed for the hundredth time today. Another place had turned him down for being a monster. Why is he even surprised? Papyrus pulled out the newspaper from his back pocket and crossed off another real-estate name. “There is got to be a place somewhere that will take us…”

 

“Hey boy, are you alright?” Papyrus jumped to see an older man standing in front of a big truck, the hood lifted up. “I saw you go in and I was shocked that Tim was gonna meet with a monster. I guess he was just as shocked.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I should have told him before I made my way over here.” Papyrus pulled out his vaporizer and tried to relax.

 

The man shook his head. “No son, the only thing you need to tell them is that you got the money to pay and no criminal record. Discriminating against you like that, it ain’t right.” He reached into his back pocket for a rag and started wiping his hands. “Tim, he has always been a good man at heart. I have known him for a long time. But he is set in his ways.”

 

“Sorry that I won’t get to see that good side of him.”

 

“Me too.” The man came up to Papyrus and held out his hand. “Names Rick.”

 

At first, Papyrus didn’t take his hand. He was hesitant. It isn’t often that you meet a nice human. “Papyrus.”

 

“Well Papyrus, I would offer to take you somewhere to eat as an apology for Tim’s attitude, but as you can see my old girl isn’t what she used to be.” He motioned back to his truck. “I had a meeting with Tim about a busted pipe in my house and when I came out to leave, she wouldn’t start.”

 

Papyrus thought for a moment. “Maybe I can help. Do you mind?”

 

“Sure. I’ll let you know though, I've been doing this for a living for a long time now. If I can’t fix it, then you might not be able to.” Rick boasted as he handed over a wrench to Papyrus.

 

Papyrus only shrugged and then took off his sweater, tying it around his waist. “We’ll see.”

 

~

 

The truck came back to life, its engine rumbling loudly and continuously. “Well I’ll be damned.”

 

Papyrus wiped his hands and face clean of grease. “My car had a problem like that too. Most older cars seem to have this issue.”

 

“You did a mighty fine job kid. I’m honestly impressed. Are you a mechanic?” Rick rubbed the hood lovingly.

 

“I've got a PhD in mechanical engineering and other stuff, but machinery is my favorite.”

 

He whistled in amazement. “I assume you got some fancy job with that fancy degree.”

 

Papyrus shrugged. “I’m working part-time as an assistant to my friend at the University. I was hoping to find a place to live in town before I get a permanent full-time job.”

 

“Wanna work for me? It comes with a room.” Rick pat Papyrus on the back hard. He reminded him of Alphys. “I recently got hitched to my second wife, beautiful old gal that's still active in more ways than one.” Wink. “But she has a hard time with stairs, so Tim hooked us up with a one story home. I used to live above my shop, but now it’s empty. I won’t ask for rent if you are working for me, but you will have to pay for your own electricity and water.”

 

Papyrus blinked at Rick a few times in disbelief. “Really? You aren’t messing with me right?”

 

“Nah, I was looking for someone anyways. I’m getting old, my hands don’t work as well as they used to so working on an engine isn’t that easy for me anymore. I can still run the business though. I’m not dead yet.” He wrapped an arm around Papyrus shoulders and pulled him down to his height. “Come be an auto mechanic at my shop. I demand it. Obey your elders.”

 

“An auto mechanic…” Papyrus chuckled; that’s what you'd called him before. Maybe this was a sign that he should take a chance with Rick. “Sure, I’ll do it. Oh and it’s not just me. I have a little brother; well, he is an adult with a job, but…”

 

Rick nodded, taking his arm off Papyrus. “I get it; there is plenty of space up there for two boys. And enough privacy for any special friends you may have over. Do you have a special someone in your life?”

 

Papyrus could feel his face instantly burn orange. He shook his head so fast it might fall off. “What? No… there is no way… I, no.”

 

“Your face says otherwise, but I’ll let it go for now. Here.” He pulls out a card from his front pocket. “That’s my shop. Give me a call when you are ready to move in and start. I got to get home or else the old bird will start worrying about me. Seeya around son.”

 

Papyrus held the card in his hand and watched Rick’s truck drive off. His mouth was gaping open, not entirely sure of what just happened. “I feel like I just got bullied into a job…”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so happy Papyrus.” Asgore sipped his tea and picked up a scone from the plate on the table. “A job and a place to stay, though you are welcome to stay here as long as you want my dear friend.”

 

Papyrus smiled, taking a scone and pouring honey all over it. “Nah, I've been on my own with Sans for so long, relying on others feels wrong. I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, but we need to be independent. Especially now that we are on the surface.”

 

“I understand. But don’t be a stranger. Come by once in a while to have tea with me and tell some jokes.”

 

“Definitely, we’ll throw a par-tea.”

 

Asgore and Papyrus laughed as the front door opened and slammed shut. “I’m home!”

 

“Welcome home oh sweet chai of mine.” Papyrus snickered at Asgore’s pun and Chara just groaned.

 

“Can I watch TV?” Chara came into the room and picked up a scone.

 

Asgore placed his cup down, his dad face now on. “No you may not, you are still grounded.”

 

“Then what can I do?” Chara whined, their shoulders slumping down.

 

“Well let’s see, you could clean the kitchen, the bathroom, or your bedroom. Read a book. Do your homework. Maybe draw or paint. But no electronics. Remember I only let you play games last week for that one night because ___ was here.” Asgore waved a finger at them and then continued to drink his tea.

 

Chara groaned even more, but didn’t argue back. “Awwe… I guess I’ll do my homework. Papyrus can you help me with my math? There are a lot of word problems today.” They walked over to Papyrus and sat down beside him.

 

Papyrus gave them a sympathetic look. Papyrus had already made it up to Asgore by painting the entire house a new color and filling in the giant hole that the last science experiment left. “Still having trouble reading those huh? All the kids still giving you the cold shoulder and won’t help?”

 

“Yeah…” Papyrus patted them on the head. Poor kid.

 

Chara took out their worksheets and placed them on the table. “Soon you won’t be able to rely on Papyrus for help with math; you should try talking to your fellow students. Plus, I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better with having some friends in the class.” Asgore tried his best to cheer them up.

 

“It’s to be expected, no one knows I’m the ambassador but I’m still the new kid in school and I skipped a grade, so I’m younger. It’s worse in my math class, that’s another grade higher… everyone else is thirteen while I’m still eleven…” Papyrus could relate, he was in the same situation as Chara growing up. Chara was getting something out of their bag when they froze. “Wait… what do you mean I won’t be able to rely on Papyrus?” Chara looked up between Papyrus and Asgore.

 

Asgore smiled widely and laughed a deep belly laugh. “Papyrus found a place for him and Sans, and he was offered a full-time job. Isn’t that great?”

 

“Sans and Papyrus are leaving?” Chara turned to Papyrus for confirmation. Papyrus nodded. “I changed my mind. I’m going to my room.” Chara jumped out of their seat and took their backpack with them.

 

Papyrus and Asgore watched Chara practically run away. “Chara? Don’t you want my help?”

 

Chara stopped and turned around. Their face was bright red and they were frowning. They took a deep breath before yelling at the top of their lungs. “No! I don’t! I hate you! I don’t ever want your help ever again, so hurry up and leave!” They turned around and ran to their room, slamming the door.

 

“Oh my. I've never seen my child act like that before.” Asgore was just as shocked as Papyrus.

 

“Yeah…” Papyrus rubbed his chest, it ached and felt constricted. Chara’s words actually kind of hurt him. So did the look on their face; they looked so sad.

 

* * *

 

  

“Chara said they are not hungry.” Sans spoke quietly, looking unsure about what he should do. “I tried to talk to them but they didn’t say anything else other than that.”

 

Asgore sighed. “I guess we’ll eat without them. I’m sure when they are ready to come out, they will.”

 

Papyrus didn’t speak. He was thinking of what he could to get the kid to open up to him. Obviously they are upset about the brothers moving, but what could Papyrus do? They can’t stay here forever. Papyrus looked at the worksheet that still sat on the table. Asgore and Sans had started eating, but Papyrus didn’t reach for his food. Instead, he stood up and picked up the papers. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Papyrus made his way to the room Chara and Sans shared. Opening the door, he could see Sans had already started packing a few of his action figures. He walked over to the bunk bed where Chara sat on the top in the far corner. They had a blanket wrapped around themselves. “Go away.” They pulled the blanket up over their head.

 

“Hmm, nope.” Papyrus climbed up onto the bed and lay down in front of Chara, his head near the ball they had made themselves into. “You asked me to help you with your homework, so that’s what I am going to do.”

 

“Are you stupid? I don’t want your help. Just leave already.” Chara pushed Papyrus with their feet.

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, reached up and pulled the blanket away from them, forcing them to look at him. “You know, when you said that you hated me, that hurt. I know we never got along, but I didn’t think you hated me.”

 

Chara started to sniffle and their eyes started to tear up. “I… don’t hate you…I… hate that you are leaving me… I don’t want you guys to go…”

 

Papyrus’ eyes softened at seeing how upset Chara was. “You knew we were only staying here temporarily. We were going to have to leave one day.”

 

“Why? Why do you have to leave? In the other place we were always together, we all lived in the same house and it was nice. I had a family.” Chara sniffled, wiping their nose on the sleeve of their sweater.

 

Papyrus sighed, frustrated by them for comparing the two worlds constantly. “Chara… that’s it. Enough with the other place. This is where you are now, why can’t you accept that?”

 

The dam broke and Chara’s tears came pouring out. “Because my life sucked before the other me came! I was alone, no one wanted me. I don’t remember ever having a loving family, but when I saw the other memories and our minds came together, I saw that I had one there. I want it here too. I don’t want to remember my life before coming to the Underground. I chose to forget it. The other me is so much stronger than I ever was, they fought while I gave up. Do you know what it feels like to be jealous of yourself?” They tried to wipe away their tears and snot as fast as they could, but they couldn’t keep up and gave up.

 

“Chara… we can’t be them.” Papyrus spoke as gently as he could. For someone with such a small body, they carry so much baggage behind them. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be like them, in our own way. Things are different here. From what I gathered, this other universe is our opposite counterpart, so of course things are going to turn out different. But there is something that is the same.”

 

Chara looked Papyrus in the eyes finally; the tears seemed to have slowed down. “What?”

 

“That a human freed us, one that we all care about. Chara, we may not live together, but it doesn’t mean we’ll stop caring for you. You know how you go to Undyne and Alphys’ place for sleepovers and we come along? We can do that at our new place too. We will all be like a family still, no matter where we go.” Papyrus smiled at Chara and reached up to pat them on the head.

 

Chara held out their hand, pinky sticking straight up. “Promise you won’t leave me behind?”

 

Papyrus wrapped his pinky around Chara’s, noticing how small their hands were compared to his for the first time . “Promise.”

 

Chara threw themselves at Papyrus, hugging him as they cried harder. “I don’t hate you.”

 

“I know, you already said that.”

 

Chara held onto him tightly. “I love you Papyrus.”

 

That was a surprise, but a good one. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Chara’s shaking body, holding them close. “Me too kiddo.”

 

~

 

Papyrus managed to get Chara to come out and eat dinner after a few minutes of coaxing. It was awkward at first, but soon everything was back to normal. After dinner, like always, Papyrus helped Chara with their math homework. Sans was in his bedroom packing and reading a book on flowers. Asgore was doing the dishes. “So it is 1/10?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Yay! All done. Finally.” Chara threw their arms in the air and cheered.

 

“Yup, once you start understanding what you need to enter in the equation, things start to _add_ up.” Papyrus snickered and Chara rolled their eyes. Papyrus was glad that things were back to normal between them

 

“Ugh, no more math puns. I can’t believe ___ liked puns in the other place.” It took a moment for Papyrus to realize what they meant. He looked to see if Asgore was paying attention, and then narrowed his eyes at Chara. Chara held up their hands in defense. “I know, this isn’t the same. Just still confused how ___ and that Sans fell in love, even after a Reset they still got together. That’s SOULmates for you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Chara started putting away their homework inside their backpack. They looked at Papyrus innocently. “Didn’t I tell you? It seemed that no matter what happened, they always got together. They were even going to get married. I assume they are married by now. I figured that they were SOULmates here too, you know? If a Reset couldn’t keep them apart, would a different universe be able to? It’s just a theory.”

 

“Oh… I can see what you mean.” Papyrus felt himself break into a cold sweat. This conversation was making him extremely uncomfortable.

 

Asgore turned off the sink and turned around, drying off his hands. “Chara, it’s time for bed.”

 

“Okay, night guys!” Chara ran over to give Asgore a hug before heading back to their room.

 

Papyrus just kind of sat there, unsure of what to do. Talking about his brother possibly having a SOULmate and you being his SOULmate, made him feel really uneasy. “I’m tired.” Papyrus laid his head on the table, not wanting to think about the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

You are sitting on your deck, having dinner with Ally after closing the shop. Ally asked for girls night to be at your place tonight. “Sooooo… no calls yet?” You bite into your pickle peanut butter sandwich. You don’t even have cravings that bad anymore. Last week you couldn’t get your hands on a pickle jar fast enough, now you are just eating them because you like it. Pregnancy is a bitch, but in a good way.

 

Ally sighed, shaking her head. “No, even with a reward of half a million dollars, no one has come forward.” She takes a bite of her boring PB&J.

 

“Not even my mother?” You raise an eyebrow. That woman would do anything for money. For her not to come forward is odd.

 

Ally shrugged at you. “Maybe she doesn’t live around there anymore.” There isn’t really anything you can do at this point. You could take the long drive over to Mt. Ebott to search yourself, but that’s even further past Asgore’s place. Not best to be traveling right now in the early stages of pregnancy.

 

“Hmm, do you think you can track her down? She changed numbers since I reported her.” Only option right now is to rely on the local police and continue to try to find some answers.

 

Ally nodded, swallowing the last of her sandwich. “Yeah, I’ll ask some people.”

 

Trying to move the conversation to something more pleasant, you try to tease her. “Soooo… any calls from a fire monster?”

 

Ally’s head dropped, slamming her forehead against the table. “Nope, cause that ship has sunk. I embarrassed myself and he said he'd rather just be friends…” Oh, and that’s the reason why we are staying in tonight.

 

“Ouch, the friend zone. That fucking sucks man.” You pat Ally on the head, trying to cheer her up.

 

She raised her head, chin still resting on the table. “You do realize your baby can hear you now.”

 

“Oh really?” You smirk at her and look down at your stomach. “Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cock sucker, motherfucker-”

 

“Okay I get it stop!”

 

“Shit, twat, bitch, ass, crap, pussy and dick.” You cross your arms with a big smile on your face while Ally continued to shake her head at you.

 

Ally just sighed, acting like she was disappointed but you could see a smile on her face. “Are you really going to teach your child to curse like they have been in the Navy for thirty years?”

 

You wave a hand at that idea. “Psht, Navy, hell no. My child will not be semen. Army or Marines, that’s where it’s at. Besides, cursing allows you to express more with your words. Just have to know when it is appropriate to use them.” You do plan to cut back on the cursing when they are born though. Don’t want your two year old to tell someone to fuck off, despite how funny it might be.

 

Ally looked to the sky like she would find some kind of answer up there. “Okay I’m out. Done. You are just like your dad.”

 

You smile and look at the pink carnations behind Ally. “Thank you, hear that dad? I’m just like you.”

 

Ally turned to look at the flowers as well, her eyes softening as she gazed at them. “They are doing well.”

 

“Yup, I water and talk to them every day.” You pull at the long dress you are wearing. Your old tight clothes and pants are starting to bug you and the dress make you feel uncomfortable.

 

“So, how have things been after the dinner? Miss Chara now that they aren’t allowed to go anywhere but home?”

 

“I do miss their cute little face. Things have been pretty nice actually. Sans and Chara forgave me instantly, and Papyrus and I…” You play with the string on your dress.

 

“Hmm?” Ally raised an eyebrow at you.

 

You avoid looking Ally in the eyes. “We’ve become friends. He is really sweet actually. He bought a large supply of all the foods I was craving as an apology and asked for my number to make sure I got home okay. We've talked a lot since then. It’s nice having a new friend.”

 

“Uh huuuh…” Your eye twitches at the knowing voice Ally is giving you.

 

You see her, smirking at you, her eyebrows going up and down like she was making them dance. “What’s that look for?”

 

“Nothing…”Ally sang her words and cleared her throat before laughing at you.

 

You glare at her. “I am going to slap that grin right off your face so help me…” You reach up about to flick her on the forehead when you notice something orange in the alleyway below your deck. “Hey, I think that is Papyrus.”

 

You both lean over the railing, looking down at him. He was walking back and forth, mumbling to himself. “What is he doing?”

 

“Pfft, I don’t know.” You guys continued to watch; it seemed like he was having an argument with himself.

 

He finally stopped and pulled out his phone. He just stared at the screen for a while. You and Ally pulled away as he looked up and groaned. You were about to look over the railing again when your phone began to vibrate on the table. “Oh he’s calling me. Hello?”

 

_“Hey, um… ___? Are you home? I was around and I thought I'd stop by. I got some good news that I wanted to tell you in person… I guess I could have texted it to you…”_

You chuckle at how awkward Papyrus sounded. “You don’t make phone calls often do you?”

 

_“What makes you say that?”_

“Nothing. Yeah, I’m home and my-” Ally made an x with her arms and shook her head. She pointed to the door and mouthed that she was going home. “-my porch has a very nice view.” Ally gave you a thumbs up and walked inside to leave. You wave at each other goodbye.

 

_“Oh, okay?”_

You lean back over on the railing, resting your head on your arm as you held the phone to your ear. “Yeah, you’ll see what I mean if you look up.” Papyrus looked up and his eye sockets seemed to bug out as he became orange, his hands lowering down to his sides. You waved your phone at him. “I’ll come down and let you in. Just give me a sec.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wowie, you sure like flowers.” Papyrus was looking around your house, seeing all the small potted plants you have.

 

You hold up a small pot with a baby sago plant inside. “These plants are all indoor types; they don’t require a lot of water or sunlight to survive. This one is actually poisonous so I am going to have to find a new place for it when I have my kiddo, but it just started growing so I feel bad. The rest are devil’s back bone, spider plant, and most are various types of succulent and cacti. I’m working all the time, watering flowers is the last thing I want to do when I come home.”

 

“Speaking of the kiddo, how are you feeling?” Papyrus points to your stomach.

 

You pat your stomach; they are about the size of an avocado at this point in your pregnancy. The fact you are going to have a child is starting to really sink in for you now that you have a moment of not being overly hormonal. “Much better this week, my body is getting used to the hormones or not producing too much. Either way, I feel more human than a blob of emotions. But just wait for next week, I'll probably be back to crying when I see toilet paper.” You laugh at yourself.

 

Papyrus covers his mouth as his body shakes with laughter. “Pfft, toilet paper?”

 

Your face is on fire from the embarrassment and you try to change the subject away from awkward pregnancy moments. “Never mind that, what did you want to tell me?”

 

“Oh right.” Papyrus clears his throat and holds up a pair of keys. “I got a full time job that came with an apartment for me and Sans, not far from here. Like four blocks away.” He gave you a big cheerful smile.

 

Your eyes widened and you hopped in place. “Is that why Sans took the day off today?”

 

“Yup, we were moving all our things there. I just finished and I thought I'd come by to tell you. I told Sans that I wanted to tell you so he kept quiet.” Papyrus chuckled; you can tell he was really proud about his new accomplishment and were moved that he wanted to tell you in person. You guys have really come a long way since your fight.

 

“Yaaay! I’m so happy for you, oh wait just a minute.” You run to the kitchen and pull out some champagne glasses. In the fridge you take out carbonated ginger ale and pour it into the glasses. “It’s not alcohol but it should be fine, here.” You hand Papyrus a glass and hold up your own. “Congrats on getting a job and finding a place to live!”

 

You held your glass out to him and he clanks it against yours. “Thanks.”

 

You both take a sip and you have to hold back the urge to ask where the drink goes in his body. “So, what’s your job?”

 

“An auto mechanic at Chrissie’s Shop.”

 

“Oh you work for Rick. He’s a cool dude, for an old pervert.”

 

Papyrus nods in agreement, smirking. Good to know Papyrus doesn’t mind old Rick and his nosey ways that go way past appropriate. “You know him?”

 

You take another sip and nod, thinking about the past. “Yeah… his shop used to be called Rick’s Mechanics. My dad took his police cruiser there every time it needed something done. Rick’s teenage daughter, Chrissie, used to play with me… We got along great. She was gonna take over the shop for Rick… but she and her mom got into an accident. Some moron thought he could beat a train. The train hit the guy’s car and sent it flying into their car, crushing them.”

 

“Oh…” Papyrus clears his throat; he seems unsure how to continue.

 

You put on a smile; Rick’s story may be sad but it does have a happy ending. “Everyone thought he would become some bitter old man and give up working on cars. But he didn’t. He renamed his shop after his daughter and continued on. I take my car to him now and again, but I guess to you too now. I told you you were a grease monkey.” You pushed him jokingly in the shoulder and he takes a few steps back.

 

“Easy, I might fall apart.” He laughed. The mood was definitely better than before.

 

“Can you do that? Like take your arm off to help reach the top shelf? Well, with your height you really don’t need to do that…” You start to mumble to yourself, feeling more ridiculous by the second. You have never seen someone raise their brow that high before.

 

“Can you take your arm off?” Papyrus pokes you in the shoulder gently.

 

You feel like your face is on fire and you want to hide as you continue to mumble on. “No… it’s just, in movies, the skeletons usually do that. And there is always that joke where they go, ‘hey can you give me a hand?’ and the skeleton throws his hand at the person.” The perfect hiding spot must be that hole you just dug yourself into because you’re an idiot who keeps digging.

 

To your relief, Papyrus burst into laughter when you mention the throwing of the hand. He stops after a minute and wipes away an orange tear from his eye-socket. “That’s humerus, I wish I could just so I could do that joke. But no, if I was a monster skeleton, if monster had skeletons like humans, then maybe. But I’m a skeleton monster; taking off my arm will be painful like I assume it would be for you. Does my hand look like a human skeleton’s?” Papyrus held up his free hand for you to look; he moved it around in the same ways you moved yours, which makes no sense. If middle school health class taught you anything, it was that muscles, tendons, and other fleshy stuff allowed your hands to move. “See, we have extra bones that are like rubber bands and joints that keep us together. We also have much thicker bones than humans.” He pointed to his fingers and his wrist.

 

You reach up and start touching the different parts of his hand, feeling the odd squish and warm bones. Sans always wears gloves so you never got a close look before. “Cool, I didn’t know that. I’ve always been more into plants than people so…” You start rubbing your fingers against his palm, feeling how soft it was.

 

Papyrus coughs and clears his throat. “Ahem, yeah… so that’s the difference between us.” He was turned away from you, his face turning orange. Oh, right. Touching him like this is weird…

 

“Oh right… um…” You pull your hand away and avoid eye contact. You start shifting on your feet; you can’t seem to find a comfortable standing position, but then you realize that there is a big comfortable couch right in front of you that you could sit on. “Hey, want to sit down? My feet are getting kind of tired, I've been walking around all day.”

 

Papyrus gives you a quick nod and you both sit down. It suddenly feels really awkward and you have no idea how you are supposed to continue the conversation when Papyrus starts to speak. “You have a lot of movies and books.” He points to the shelves next to your TV set on both sides.

 

“Yeah, most of the books are about plants. I should start getting some pregnancy books. Should probably actually get some kids movies too, all I got is horror and action.” You hope your kid isn’t too into musicals; there is only so much singing you can take.

 

Further down, Papyrus motions to the console in the TV stand. “Is that a Wii over there?” He looks at you with a big grin on his face.

 

“Are you looking for a rematch?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tie again... man…” Papyrus watches as you throw your head back on the couch. The only light in the room is from the TV. The sun had gone down long ago. He has no idea how long you guys were playing.

 

Papyrus leaned back with you, feeling just as tired as you looked. You guys played so many games...both of you seem to waste your lives mastering video games and curse the same amount. “Yup.” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his vaporizer.

 

You smile at him; your eyelids seem a bit droopy. “Hey, you got one.”

 

“It tastes a lot better than cigs and I can use it anywhere. I’m all about anything that lets me be lazy.” Papyrus turns back, looking at the sealing, breathing in Skittles flavored vape.

 

“Amen.” Papyrus chuckled, happy to find a fellow lazy bones who appreciates minimal efforts.

 

It was silent in the room, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was kind of nice, just sitting there in silence in the room together. But he should really get home; he is sure Sans is worried and there must be a thousand text messages on his phone from his bro. “I guess I should get going…” He is about to sit up when he realized that there was weight on his shoulder. You had fallen asleep and were leaning on him. “Or I guess I could stay for a few minutes…” Papyrus swallowed and then leaned back again, trying not to move too much. With his other arm he pulls the blanket from behind him and drapes it over you. He takes in a deep breath, thinking he’ll just shut his eyes for a few minutes…


	11. crash and almost burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and you are becoming closer and you start relying on him for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo new chapter, i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know! :D

Papyrus is currently trying to sneak his car into the auto shop. For once, he wished he'd walked to his destination instead of driving; it would have made things so much easier. Papyrus pulled his car up and quickly cut the engine, letting the car roll into the shop and not notifying Sans that he is just now getting home. Sans didn’t text him last night, meaning he must have not realized that he didn’t come home. It isn’t unusual for him to just teleport home and go straight to bed. It was still early in the morning and Papyrus is hoping Sans hasn’t tried to wake him up yet. He waited a few seconds, looking for signs of Sans. He sighed when nothing happened. “Okay, so far so good.”

 

Papyrus sighed, rubbing his face. Why did he have to fall asleep with you on the couch? This is not a discussion that he wants to have with his brother. He feels guilty for not texting Sans and for the fact that he slept with his human all night on a small couch. Thank Toriel that he woke up before you and was able to untangle himself from you without waking you up in the process. Papyrus felt his face warm up thinking about how you both ended up laying down, your arms wrapped around him and head resting on his chest. Your hair had smelt nice…

 

Papyrus smacked himself in the face with both hands. “Stop it you bonehead.” He mumbled to himself before vanishing from his car and into his room. Papyrus was now surrounded by a few boxes filled with books and clothes, dirty or clean, he didn’t know. The most important part was his bed. He threw himself down on it and yawned. “I wonder what she would have done if she woke up first… would she be embarrassed? Ah, stop. No more.” Papyrus looked at his phone; he starts his first day at the shop in an hour.

 

He gets up to change into his uniform jumpsuit, but decides to check to see if Sans is up. He opened the door slowly and tiptoes down the short hall. Peaking around the corner he could see Sans standing in the kitchen, cooking. Good, Sans doesn’t come to wake him till after he is done cooking breakfast. Papyrus quietly makes his way back to his room and closes his door gently. “Thank all the stars in the sky.” Papyrus sighed with relief as he pulls his sweater and shorts off.

 

He is putting one of his legs through the jumpsuit when Sans knocks on his door. “BREAKFAST IS READY BROTHER! COME OUT AND JOIN ME. I MUST GO SOON FOR WORK AS WELL.”

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t want you to be bonely without me this morning.” Papyrus yelled back, snickering at his joke.

 

“ACTUALLY BROTHER, TIBIA HONEST, I JUST FINISHED MAKING TODAYS LUNCH FOR YOU, ___, AND ME. I ALREADY MADE BREAKFAST HALF AN HOUR AGO. I’LL BE HAPPY TO HEAT IT UP FOR YOU AS YOU TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR NIGHT BEFORE.” Papyrus was so shocked, as he was trying to put his other leg inside the pantsuit he ended up losing his balance and fell to the floor.

 

Papyrus scrambled back onto his feet, hoisting the pantsuit to his waist and opening to the door to a smirking Sans. “How…?”

 

“I COULD HEAR YOUR METAL CONTRAPTION A MILE AWAY, AND SENSING MAGIC IS CHILD’S PLAY. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO SNEAK MUCH BETTER TO FOOL THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, BROTHER. MUEH HEH HEH.”

 

~

 

Papyrus sat there, feeling droplets of sweat forming on his head. “Sooo…” Papyrus cleared his throat, no words forming. He felt so awkward as Sans stared him down. Instead of talking, Papyrus just started shoveling the omelet Sans had made. Sans leaned in, arms crossed. Papyrus sighed. “Sorry I spent the night at Undyne’s without saying anything.” Papyrus also silently apologized for lying to his brother inside his head.

 

“BROTHER, WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS, YOU CAN’T FOOL THE MAGNIFICENT SANS.” Sans reached into his pocket and held up his phone. “___ TEXTED ME LAST NIGHT THAT YOU TWO STARTED PLAYING VIDEO GAMES.”

 

“What?”

 

Sans nodded. “ISN’T ___ NICE, SHE SAID YOU GUYS WERE STARTING A VIDEO GAME BATTLE TO SEE WHO WAS THE BEST AND YOU MIGHT COME HOME LATE. I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH HER THOUGH.”

 

“I’m sorry Sans…” Papyrus lowered his head, feeling guilty.

 

“WHY? I’M SO HAPPY YOU TWO ARE BECOMING SUCH CLOSE FRIENDS. I LOVE YOU BOTH SO I THINK IT’S MAGNIFICENT. YOU TWO SHOULD DEFINITELY HANG OUT MORE.” Sans was beaming, stars spinning in his eyes.

 

Papyrus swallowed. “You love her?” Papyrus started to feel more guilt over the situation. Sans tends to smile and think positive of everyone even if he is feeling hurt on the inside, which makes Papyrus feel worse. “Uh, sorry Sans… it’s about time I go downstairs to meet everyone. First day and all, can’t be late.” Papyrus practically ran out the door.

 

“OH OKAY, IT’S NICE SEEING YOU ACTUALLY RUN TO WORK AND BE EARLY! I’LL DO THE DISHES AND THEN HEAD OVER TO THE FLOWER SHOP. HAVE A MAGNIFICENT DAY BROTHER!” Sans shouted out.

 

~

 

Sans checked to make sure Papyrus was for sure gone before he made a phone call. “UNDYNE, YOU WERE RIGHT. PAPYRUS WAS NERVOUS WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT ___. HE RAN OUT THE DOOR WHEN I MENTIONED THAT THEY SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER!”

 

Undyne squealed untranslatable words into the phone, talking a million words a second. She finally calmed herself down after a minute. “I ship it so hard! Let’s begin Operation: Make the Ship Canon!”

 

* * *

 

Your day started off shitty. First thing you see when you enter your shop is spray paint over the window of the shop. "Monster loving bitch" was sprayed in red. Annoying. You pulled down the bandanna that you had used to cover your mouth, looking over your now clean window. This is definitely something you don’t want Sans to see. “Ugh, I’m tired… and I woke up in such a good mood this morning…”

 

You had so much fun last night with Papyrus; you'd relaxed on the couch and instantly fell asleep. Sleeping has been hard lately due to being pregnant and not being used to the growing belly yet. Maybe you should invest in a body pillow… “GOOD MORNING ___!”

 

“Morning Sans.” You turn to see the adorable skeleton.

 

“I BROUGHT SOME SANDWICHES WITH FRUIT AND VEGGIE SIDES! EVERYTHING A GROWING HUMAN NEEDS.” Sans holds up a giant lunch box. His eyes then land on the hose and window wiper in your hands. “DID YOU CLEAN THE WINDOWS? WHY?”

 

“Because there was filth on it.”

 

“NO NO! I MEAN WHY DID YOU CLEAN THE WINDOWS, INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR ME TO COME HERE TO DO THAT? YOU SHOULDN’T OVERWORK YOUR BODY. WE’VE BEEN THROUGH THIS-”

 

This is when you start tuning out Sans. You'd heard this rant so often you have it memorized. “Yeah yeah, I get it.” You waved a hand at Sans and enter the shop with him close behind.

 

“I’M AFRAID YOU DON’T BECAUSE I OFTEN HAVE TO REMIND YOU. NOW, I’LL PUT THE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE AND THEN HANDLE THE FLOWER STAND.” Sans followed you into the back.

 

You sat down at the table and started going through orders for the day on your laptop. “And I’ll be here making bouquets. Man the front desk after you are done with the stand. I already watered the flowers inside.”

 

“YOU GOT IT BOSS!” Sans salutes you before putting the lunch box in the mini-fridge. You grab a few decorative papers, looking for one that would be good for a get well bouquet. “OH, AND I HOPE MY BROTHER WAS ON HIS BEST BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT. DID YOU GUYS HAVE A LOT OF FUN?”

 

You look up to Sans to find him a few inches from your face, grinning wide. You jump back, your heart almost bursting through your chest. “Holy shit Sans!” You try to catch your breath, clutching your chest.

 

“LANGUAGE! DON’T MAKE ME TAKE OUT THE SWEAR JAR! ANYWAYS, WHAT DID YOU AND MY BROTHER DO? ANYTHING EXCITING OR NEWSWORTHY? WERE THERE FIREWORKS?”  There are stars spinning in Sans' eyes as he spoke.

 

Uh, when you texted him that you and Papyrus were having a video game battle, did he think you guys actually like fought? “Um, sorry to disappoint but we only played video games Sans. It got so late that I fell asleep as we were talking after another tie.”

 

Sans smile dropped and his eyes turned back to the normal blue pupils. “THAT’S IT? NOTHING SETTING A FLAME?” Why would there be fire?

 

“Uh, there was no fire involved. Just some intense Mario Kart and Mortal Kombat.” Sans sighed, seeming disappointed. Did he want you and Papyrus to actually fight? You pat Sans on the head. What a weird little guy.

 

“DARN… I thought something happened…” Sans whispered so low, you barely could understand what he was saying.

 

“What? Oh, I should thank your brother for tucking me in before he left last night. That was nice of him. Though, he could have just woke me up to say bye and I could have gone to my actual bed. I was actually pretty warm last night which is odd, since the living room is generally the coldest room at night. When did he get home anyways?” Sans just kind of stared at you, giving you a look. “What?”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks have gone by and you find yourself starving, all the time. You are eating larger portions and sneaking snacks during work. You have a jar of peanut butter and celery on you at all times. Also, pants are a no. everything is too tight. Maternity dresses are your thing now. Nothing tight or that requires more flexibility than you can provide. So are flat shoes that you can just slip your feet into. “Alright, I’m off to pick up Ally and then going to the doctors. Hold down the fort while I’m gone!” You shout to Sans as you leave through the back door to your car.

 

You are about to enter your car when you notice your wheels look a little low… “Shit!” You don’t have time for this. You take out your phone and make a phone call. “Hello, my name is ___ and all my tires are flat. Yes, I need help right away. I’m pregnant and have a doctor’s appointment soon.” You give them your location and hang up.

 

“How could this happen?” You get a closer look at one of the front wheels when you noticed nails sticking out of them. “That’s odd…” You look at the other wheels and sure enough, more nails… But you haven’t driven your car in weeks and it was fine then… Maybe they were there and you just didn’t notice? You stand up and go back to the front of the car, trying to figure out what could have caused this. You then notice a piece of paper tucked under the window wipers.

 

Opening it up, you are greeted with red writing. They are watching you… you ripped the paper apart. So what if they are watching you? Let them come; you'd already handled fucktards like them before. A car horn honked at you and you looked up to see a familiar face driving the tow truck. “Hey, ___.” Papyrus pulled up, smiling.

 

“Well hello stranger.” You giggled, your mood lifting thanks to his friendly face.

 

~

  
“It’s going to take at least half an hour to change all the tires.” Papyrus started rolling new wheels over as you talked to Rick. “It’s just me, Papyrus, and Michael today. Jeremy quit… for reasons.” Rick’s eyes wandered over to Papyrus. Ah, got it. “Them boys are the only ones strong enough to do it at the moment. My arthritis has been acting out today.”

 

You sigh, and today was supposed to be a good day. “Alright… I’ll call my friend and let her know I’ll be running late. Thanks Rick.” You take out your phone and start calling Ally. After a couple rings, she finally answers.

 

Ally sounds completely out of breath and frazzled. “Um ___, there might be a problem… the judges here are assholes and guess what? The judge scheduled for our hearing today to be in three hours… Asgore is rushing to get Chara out of school and down to the courthouse as we speak and I’m pulling all my files… and I…”

 

“You can’t come. I get it. I’ll… try to get through this alone.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re finding out the gender today right?” You heard as Ally stopped shifting through papers; you smile at her concerned voice.

 

“Yeah, but this is more important. Go out there and do what you do best: saving kids and protecting their rights.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll make it up to you. Maybe a chocolate cake. There is a bakery opening up across the street called Muffet’s Spider Bakery. It will be a celebratory cake.”

 

You hang up and sigh. You should get used to doing things on your own, being a single parent and all. “Something wrong?” Papyrus shouted at you as he rolled another tire over.

 

“Ally has work, now I’m going to the doctor’s alone…” You sit down in a chair, feeling tired. Today is just not your day.

 

“If you want, I’ll go with you.” Papyrus said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Huh?”

 

Papyrus turns around and starts shouting to the back. “Hey Rick, is it alright if I take off for a bit to take ___ to the doc after I finish up with her tires? Her friend can’t make it and she’s going alone.”

 

Rick walked over, looking at his clipboard. “Sure, you've worked hard since you've been here and it’s a slow day anyways. Have fun.” He looked up and winked at you before getting back to his papers and walking away.

 

“Alright, it’s settled. I’ll finish up here, change, and then we’ll go.” Papyrus went back to work, lifting the tire up with ease as you were left there with your mouth hanging open.

 

~

 

The whole car ride there you kept asking if he was sure about taking you and going in with you for your examination. He kept saying over and over, of course he was sure. You sigh, turning to Papyrus as you both sat in the waiting room for your name to be called. “Papyrus, this is a trans-vaginal ultrasound, are you sure you want to be around for that?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be cool to see what a human looks like when they are still developing.” Papyrus just nods and starts looking at some pregnancy magazines.

 

You give up fighting him and pick up your own magazine. Papyrus must be really comfortable with this kind of stuff to be okay with going in there. Most guys are at least nervous, especially when they find out what a trans-vaginal ultrasound is. “Miss ___ ___, the doctor is ready to see you.” The nurse opens the door for you after calling your name.

 

Papyrus walks with you when it finally dawned on you. Does… does he know what a trans-vaginal ultrasound is? “Hey Papyrus, you do know what happens during these type of procedures right?”

 

“No, never seen one. Monsters don’t really need to do as much as humans have to during their pregnancies. Why?” Papyrus looks at you, full of confidence and curiosity. Oh, this poor skeleton…

 

The nurse leads you two down the hall. She doesn’t even look at you really. She flat out ignores Papyrus. “Please have a seat on the table. The doctor will be in soon.”

 

You feel a little irritated by the woman. “Thank you, and thank you Papyrus for coming here with me. You are such a great friend for helping me when I was nervous about being alone while going through this. But of course you would help me, because you are such a good friend.” You started out talking normal, but got louder. The nurse started to leave the room but you just kept going and talked loudly into the hall. “Don’t you think he is a good friend miss rude ass nurse?” You don’t wait for a response before shutting the door and sitting on the examination table with a huff.

 

Papyrus is trying to contain his laughter as you continued to steam over it. “Glad you think of me as a good friend.”

 

“Rude woman deserved it. Anyways, you really are a good friend for this. That is why a good friend like me should explain what you are in for.” You turn to him and pat your stomach. “You see, I’m having a trans-vaginal ultrasound to make sure everything is developing nicely and to get a clear view on the gender of the baby. Last time I had one was during my sixth week. And what that means is that they will be putting a camera… inside me. Trans-vaginal means inside the vagina.”

 

Papyrus just stares at you blankly. “Trans… vaginal…” You nod. Papyrus’ face instantly goes orange and he backs away from you, his eyes wandering down. Now he fully understands the situation and why you were asking him if he was sure. “You mean… they’ll be… while I’ll be…”

 

“Don’t worry, there will be a sheet covering me and you will be standing by my head the whole time. But just letting you know, that’s what is going to be happening.” Papyrus looks like his skull is about to explode.

 

“I… need to sit down.”

 

~

 

A white sheet is now draped over your legs that are spread out for the doctor. He is holding up the small camera that is covered in plastic and is putting some warmed gel on it. “Alright, let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort.” He bends down to insert the medical tool.

 

“I feel discomfort.” Papyrus piped up from behind your head. He is holding your hand for comfort but it feels like it’s for his benefit more than yours.

 

You and the doctor both giggle at him. “Not you Papyrus. You know you can wait outside if you want.”

 

Papyrus shakes his head. “No, no, I can do this.” His voice wasn’t very convincing, but you didn’t fight back.

 

“Okay, now lets get a look at this baby.” The doctor inserted the probe slowly. You can barely feel it, but you squeeze Papyrus’ hand and shut your eyes. “Cervix is looking good. Looks like the placenta is in the right spot. Good, looks like it was just a false alarm last time. Ah, here they are.” You sigh with relief and open your eyes to see a black and white figure on the screen.

 

It kind of looks like a head, but where the eyes were supposed to be were big black dots. “Is that their face? Creepy.”

 

“Yup, their ears have finally settled about now. They can hear, mainly just you for now, but soon they’ll be reacting to sounds outside.” The camera moved on, looking at the arms and hands.

 

“Cool.” You whispered, mesmorized by the image. That’s your baby… no matter how many times you see them, it still amazes you.

 

“And to finally find out what you are having.” The camera moves down the torso of your child and then stops. He looks at the image for maybe five seconds before he turns to you smiling. “Congrats, it’s a girl.”

 

“Really?” You squint at the screen, trying to see what gave it away.

 

The doctor smiled at you. “Yup, she is being nice and giving us a clear view today.”  He leaned forward and pointed on the screen to the upper right corner. “See these three lines, that is her reproductive organs. If she was a boy, we would see his little turtle here. I don’t have to tell you what that looks like.” The doctor laughed at his own joke. A girl…

 

“Yay. This is exciting, right Papyrus?” You can’t stop staring at the image. That’s your baby girl. Papyrus didn’t answer you; in fact he hasn’t said anything at all during the entire ultrasound. You turn your head to make sure Papyrus hadn’t passed out during the process. “Papyrus?”

 

To your surprise, Papyrus was staring at the screen, completely focused on the image. You waved a hand at him to get his attention. It took a minute but he finally snapped out of the trance long enough to answer you. “Uh… yeah, it really is amazing…”

 

~

 

“Alright, so everything is developing nicely. The umbilical cord and placenta is in perfect shape. Heart rate sounded great too.” The doctor was looking over your paperwork on a clipboard as he spoke to you, now fully dressed and sitting up again on the table. “Now for the mother, you have gained a little more weight than expected but that’s okay. Nothing dangerous, just be aware of what snacks you are eating and get a little more exercise. Walk a little after lunch maybe.” He waved a pen at you, making you feel like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

 

You lower your head and nodded. “Okay…” Better look up some recipes and actually start cooking again.

 

“And also, at this point in the pregnancy, you are going to have to take things a bit slower. Blood pressure is lower than normal so you can easily get dizzy. And no more lying on your back, lay on your side, use a pillow behind you or between your legs if you are uncomfortable.” The doctor continued speaking and writing down notes for you. “And sign up for a birthing class; this is your first one. It will be good to get a little more knowledge beforehand.”

 

You nodded to him. So much to do. But good news, you know what the gender of your baby is. The smile hasn’t left your face since you were told. You would have been happy with either gender, just knowing is what makes you happy. “Got it doc. I’ll look some up tonight.”

 

“Uh huh.” The doctor doesn’t look like he believes you. “Make sure she does.” He turns to Papyrus and points his pen at him.

 

“Will do.” Papyrus promised.

 

The doctor handed you the paper with his notes and stood up. “Alright, so you are cleared for the day. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

 

“Thanks.” You called out as he left the room. You are about to jump down from the table when a hand stops you. “Papyrus?”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Papyrus gives you a stern look.

 

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Getting down so we can leave?”

 

“You heard what the doctor said; you need to be more careful when getting up too fast. Here.” Papyrus puts an arm around you and then another under your knees.

 

“Papyrus, really, I-” Before you can protest more, he is already lifting you up. You just roll your eyes at him as he very slowly and gently lowered you to the ground. “Papyrus… I’m fine. I could have done it on my own and why are you holding my hand?” You look down to Papyrus holding onto you tightly.

 

“In case you get dizzy. He said that was a possibility. Not gonna risk it.” He can’t be serious? That look on his face tells you he is very serious.

 

You sigh again and force a smile. Great now he is going to treat you delicately because of this… “Fiiiine, let's just go home already. I’m so hungry!”

 

~

 

The whole ride home, Papyrus was glancing at you. Occasionally he'd ask if you feel okay, every time you gave him the same answer. ‘I’m fine, stop asking.’ Papyrus pulls up behind your shop and turns off the car. But he doesn’t get out. “Papyrus, seriously, what is going on with you?”

 

“I… don’t know honestly. I mean, I always knew you were pregnant… but seeing the baby made it seem…” Papyrus didn’t look like he knew what to say, but you think you understand what he means.

 

“It didn’t seem real till you saw the creepy little face inside me.” Papyrus chuckled and nodded. Ah, you understand why he was acting like that now. “So far I only feel little flutters but, do you wanna touch?”

 

You grab his hand before he could answer and placed it on your small bump. Papyrus looked surprised as you pressed his hand to your stomach, but then his eyes softened. You pulled your hand away as he continued to rub your stomach. “It’s kind of nice.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to call you when I feel the first real kick.” Papyrus continued to feel your stomach for a few more minutes. He got closer to you, feeling with both hands. It was nice to share this joy with someone other than Ally. “I’m happy you came with me.”

 

Papyrus looked up at you, his face becoming slightly orange and he smiled. “Me too. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to call me. I’ll come help you.”

 

* * *

 

Ally is standing outside of Muffet’s, unsure if she should go in. Turns out the place was a monster run establishment, which made her nervous. From the window she could see that there were only monsters inside. She didn’t know if the monsters would like a human inside or if they would be willing to do a custom order for her. Her hand kept reaching for the door and then going back down to her side. “No, I will go in, it’s for ___, I can do this… or… no… yes? No… ugh, just suck it up, you big baby. Be brave and bold like ___, I can do this. If ___ was here she would just go right in without a second thought. I can do it too.” Ally pumped herself up before opening the door wide and rushing in before she could change her mind again.

 

Once inside, she froze as everyone turned their heads towards her. She didn’t know what to do or where to look. She swallowed down her nerves and head straight to the counter was. “H-hello…” She tried to greet people as she walked by, but she was so nervous that she would be thrown out that her voice came out shaky.

 

Ally stopped at the counter, her head still lowered. She could see someone step in front of her on the other side of the counter. “What could I get you ma’am?”

 

“I w-was wondering if you c-could do a custom order…” God she was embarrassed. How could she yell at a judge for being an asshole without stumbling or her mind going blank but have a hard time ordering a damn cake?

 

“Sure… what would you like?”

 

Ally’s head shot up. “Really?! You aren’t going to turn me away?” Ally was so shocked that she leaned against the counter, bringing her face closer to the spider monster who was serving her.

 

“Why would I do that?” The spider monster pushed up her glasses as she tilted her head.

 

“Because I’m human? I wasn’t sure if you guys would be okay with me around. I didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable…” Ally backed away shyly.

 

The entire place broke out into laughter. Ally turned around, surprised and mortified as everyone laughed like she'd said something funny. “Oh that’s a first. A human worried about making us feeling uncomfortable?! That’s a new one.”

 

Ally felt like banging her head against the counter. Of course they would be okay with her; it’s just her being overly sensitive to the matter. “I’m sorry…” She lowered her head in shame.

 

“It’s okay… it’s nice to know that some humans care about us…” The spider monster reached up and patted her on the head. “I’m Muffet, anyone and everyone is welcome to my establishment as long as they are kind and love sweets… now what do you need?”

 

Ally wanted to hug Muffet for the kind gesture. “I need a chocolate cake with maybe peanut butter in the middle, and writing on top that says ‘it’s a girl’. My friend just found out the gender of her baby last week and we are going to celebrate tomorrow. I don’t have a lot of time to pick it up tomorrow, do you mind if I could pick it up later today? If not I could try to find some time-”

 

Muffet held up on of her hands as another pair was writing down her order. “We can make it now, just give us an hour. While you wait, here is a milkshake, on the house for being our first human customer…” She tears the paper off her notepad and holds it up. A spider came down and took it. Muffet’s other hands are already going to work under the counter and pulls out a large glass with a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

 

“You don’t have to… but thank you.” Ally places her briefcase down and sits at the bar. Muffet nods at her and watches as she moves on. Muffet dresses pretty nicely…

 

“Isn’t that _sweet_ of her?” The person next to Ally comments, making her shift her attention.

 

Ally recognizes the orange sweater wearing skeleton. “Oh, it’s bone boy.” Papyrus raises an eye-bone at her. “Sorry, I’m Ally, ___’s friend. I’m also Asgore’s lawyer, so I've heard about you from the both of them.”

 

“Ah, so you’re the famous Ally.” He holds his hand out to him, but Ally doesn’t take it.

 

“I know your tricks. ___ already warned me about you, Mr. Whoopee Cushion.”

 

Papyrus nods understandingly and puts his hands back in his pockets. “People keep ruining my jokes.”

 

“Maybe it’s because you do the same damn joke every time you meet someone, lazy ass.” Someone shouts from the other side of Papyrus. Ally leans forward to see a tough looking yellow dinosaur sitting beside Papyrus. She was covered in scars and had an eyepatch, two scars peeking out from underneath it.

 

“It-it’s t-true Paps. You d-did it t-to all of us.” A blue fish monster beside the dinosaur monster spoke up. She had beautiful red hair that she held up in a messy bun and long bangs that covered half of her face.

 

Papyrus sighed and took out a vaporizer. “Oh shut up.” He took a drag and puffed out the vape. The smell of cotton candy spread out.

 

“That’s ___ favorite flavor…” Ally narrowed her eyes on Papyrus as his face became slightly orange. “You wouldn’t have gotten that because of ___ would you?”

 

Ally smirked at Papyrus, who just shook his head. “No no no, that’s not it. She gave it to me. She doesn’t use her vaporizer anymore so…”

 

“Uh huh, I heard some interesting stuff about you mister. Playing video games late into the night and getting all touchy feely after an ultrasound.” Ally teased him. Hr just ignored her as he drank honey from the bottle.

 

_SMACK_

 

The yellow dinosaur slapped Papyrus on his back. “Don’t be shy now, bonehead!” She laughed as Papyrus choked on his condiment.

 

“Alphys, stop doing that!” Papyrus shouted as he wiped honey off his chin. “How much does she tell you?”

 

Ally shrugged. “You should know by now that ___ is pretty much an open book who blurts out everything. At least you don’t have to guess what she is thinking.”

 

“S-so you guys are c-celebrating the gender of ___’s ba-baby?” Undyne leans forward to come face to face with Ally.

 

“Yup, we hang out every Friday, but since she is pregnant we stay at her place.”

 

“Have you had what human’s called a baby shower yet?” Alphys chimed in.

 

“No, it’s a bit early for that. That’s usually when the mom is closer to the end.”

 

“You should do a surprise shower!” Undyne shouted excitedly and then cover her mouth, embarrassed but still smiling.

 

“That’s actually a good idea.” Ally, Undyne and Alphys ended up talking the whole time about the idea, making plans on what Alley should do.

 

“I should definitely find time to meet this human, especially since she won the hearts of both the skelly bros.” Alphys jumped up and put Papyrus in a headlock and rubbing her fist into his skull.

 

Papyrus struggled in her grip. “Please stop, you aren’t as gentle with me as you are with Sans.”

 

Muffet came over and placed a box in front of Ally. “Here you are…”

 

“Oh thank you so much.” Ally paid for the cake and stood up. “It was really nice meeting you all.”

 

“Please come again…” Muffet smiled at her.

 

Ally nodded. “Of course, I’m addicted to your milkshakes. See you guys later.” Ally left the bakery, excited and happy about making friends and finding a new eating place to become a regular at.

 

* * *

 

It’s midnight and you are staring at the leftover cake in the fridge. You really want another slice… “No, I need to watch my intake. I must not give into temptations.” You grab a water bottle instead and slam the door shut.

 

You are having a hard time sleeping, feeling more uncomfortable with the increase of weight your baby is putting on. Aches and pains are a common thing for you as your body shifts to expand for your growing child. You sit down on your couch, unsure of what to do. You don’t want to watch TV or read. Your eyes are too tired for that. You look at your phone, wondering if someone was still up. Ally is out for sure. Sans usually goes to bed early. So does Asgore.

 

Unsure, you decide to text Papyrus. He tends to be a night owl. You ask if he was awake and within seconds he is calling you. “ _What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

You laugh at the panicked tone in his voice. “No, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep. I’m so uncomfortable that I can’t seem to find a position that I can relax.”

 

_“Oh… thank Toriel, so what do you want to talk about?”_

You smile; Papyrus has really been there for you like he said. For most of the night, the two of you just talked about random things that come to mind. You ended up finally relaxing in a half sitting position on the couch with a blanket on your lap and falling asleep with the phone still pressed to your ear.

 

* * *

 

You'd just got back from your doctor’s appointment. Twenty weeks in, halfway done. Yay. Papyrus is the one that took you this time. He pulled up in front of your shop, having driven his car today. “Thanks again for taking me.”

 

“No problem. And it looks like Sans closed up shop pretty well.” Papyrus leaned forward, looking at the dark shop.

 

“Yup, he is the best employee.” Sans has really improved and is running the shop smoothly. Soon you'll be able to take days off when you really don’t feel like working with your belly getting bigger every day. “I’ll see you later.” You open the door and were about to step out when Papyrus grabbed your arm.

 

“Wait.” His face was close to yours and he looked at you intensely. You swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. “Don’t forget the iron supplements. And I should help you out.” He holds up a bag with your new prescription to you.

 

“Oh… right.” You feel a little disappointed and take the pills, putting them in your purse. Papyrus quickly steps out and meets you on your side, holding out a hand. You take it without hesitating and he helps you out, then walks you to the door, not letting go of your hand. “Thank you. I’ll text you later if I can’t sleep again.”

 

“I’ll wait for it.” He squeezes your hand before letting it go. “See ya later.” Papyrus gets in his car and he waits for you to go inside before driving away.

 

You sigh, feeling kind of lonely. “Maybe I’ll get a head start on some bouquets…” You go into the back and start getting on some orders.

 

You are getting into your work when you hear a crash. You hurry as fast as you could to the front and you see a brick sitting in the middle of the floor. Soon another brick came flying through and someone is pounding at the locked front door. You duck down behind the front desk and dial the first number that comes to mind. “Papyrus, I need help. Someone is fucking up my store, they are throwing bricks and I don’t know what to do.” You look over to see a flaming bottle hit the ground.

 

“AH! There is a fire!” You drop the phone and hurry to grab the indoor hose, spraying the flames out in time to save the flowers and the shop. You could hear people cheering as you hid behind the counter, holding the hose close to your body.

 

Suddenly, there was screams of pain and then silence. “___!” Papyrus yelled from the other side of the door.

 

“HOLD ON BROTHER! THE DOOR IS LOCKED.” You hear Sans unlock the door and within seconds, Papyrus was kneeling beside you.

 

“___, are you okay? Did you get hit? How do you feel? How’s your stomach?” Papyrus asked you question after question. You just sat there, shaking, not answering him. Papyrus soon wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. “It’s okay ___, we are here for you. It’s okay.”

 

You tensed up at first but relaxed after your mind finally processed what was happening. You leaned into him, hugging him back. “Thank you. Thank you, so much.”


	12. a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus handles the vandals and your relationship begins to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile, i had a hard time writing this for some time, i worked on other fics and a request to get my mind back into it  
> but then it ended up longer than planned, i wanted to add more but it's already over 9000 word so i figured i post it now then continue  
> anyways, hope you like it and let me know if you notice any errors.

“I’m g-going home fir-first.” Undyne stood up from her seat. “I’ll see yo-you in the m-morning. Later Paps.” Undyne gives Alphys a gentle peck on the forehead and waves them goodbye.

 

“Sorry, when I told her I was meeting you before my shift she said she wanted to come too.” Alphys spoke as she took a sip from her drink. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

 

Papyrus nodded, his attitude changed from relaxed to serious. “I think ___ is being targeted.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up paper. “When I towed her car for flats, I saw her rip this up and throw it behind her as I pulled up to her place. I picked them up as I was hooking up her car. Also, every single one of her tires had nails in them.”

 

“‘We are watching you and your monsters, you have been warned’, the fuck?” Alphys threw the note on the counter. “There is no maybe here, she is being targeted. She didn’t report this?”

 

Papyrus sighed. “I assume she thinks she can handle it on her own. I wouldn’t be as worried if it weren’t for-”

 

“You totatlly crushing on her.”

 

“No! If it weren’t for her being pregnant! Geez…” Papyrus slammed his head on the counter.

 

Alphys gave a full belly laugh. “Whoa there nerd, I’m only joking.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Anyways, I was wondering…”

 

“If I add her house to my route?” Papyrus nodded. When issues had been coming up between humans and monsters, Alphys and the rest of the Royal Guard were all asked to help form a special task force to investigate these types of crimes with the human police. Good for Alphys getting a new job so fast, but sad that the few people who are nice to monsters are being harassed. “Got it. I’ll let the chief know what’s happening.”

 

She hops off her stool and picks up her duffle bag from the floor. “Shift starts soon?”

 

“Yeah, and Paps, even though I’ll be watching, you should be on alert. Seya around lover boy.” Alphys snickered as Papyrus glared at her.

 

“Stop that. Thanks, I’ll let you know if something comes up.” Papyrus turns back to the counter and drinks the rest of his honey. If something does go wrong, will you call him? He has no idea how he’ll react, but from the bad feeling in his gut, he'd rather not find out. He stands up and turns to leave as well. “Seya Muffet, you can put everything on my tab.”

 

~

 

Papyrus leaned against the wall outside, watching over the three masked men who are out cold. He held a large bone over his shoulder, ready to knock them out again till the police get here. They were lucky that Papyrus held back and didn’t kill them. He is still suppressing the urge to bash their heads in. Sirens were blaring as a car with flashing lights pulled up. “Papyrus!!”

 

Alphys came running over in her police uniform with her human partner. “Hey, do you mind picking up the fucking trash?” Papyrus pointed to the men laid out on the ground.

 

“Really Paps? Why weren’t you this effective when you were working for me?” Alphys chuckled as she cuffed one of the men and her partner handled the other two. “Seems like you were right about ___ being one of the people who were going to be attacked next.”

 

Papyrus nodded, not really saying much. “She called me and we caught them in time before they started burning the place down.”

 

Alphys nodded. “I’ll go talk to her after we put them in the back of our cruiser. The crime scene investigators will be coming here in about twenty minutes. Try not entering the crime scene area for now. Humans are real touchy about leaving everything as it is, make sure none of the facts were fabricated-”

 

“Fabricated? They attacked a pregnant woman and tried to set her home on fire while she was inside!” Papyrus yelled, pointing at the men with the giant bone as they were being pulled up into a sitting position. They were starting to wake up. Their masks had been pulled off and Papyrus felt his magic light back up.

 

“Papyrus?” Papyrus dropped his weapon and pushed Alphys to the side as he made his way over to the men. He glared at two of them specifically.

 

He bent down to get a good look at them. Yup, it was them. He waited for them to become more aware; he wanted them to have this burned into their eyes. When their eyes focused on Papyrus, they both jumped away from him but Papyrus already had them in his grip. Holding them by their collars, he stood up and lifted the men in the air. “You two were the ones that harassed Queen Toriel and the other monsters here a few months ago. And you morons came back to teach ___ a lesson for sticking up for monsters is that it?” They looked at him in complete horror as Papyrus glared them down.

 

“Papyrus, please calm down and let them go.” Alphys shouted at him, motioning for him to relax, but he ignored her.

 

“You two will come nowhere in a hundred yards of this shop or the people who work in it. If you do,” Papyrus brought them close to his face as he made the most murderous expression, “ **you will have a very bad time. So bad that I promise you, there will be nothing left after I’m done with you. Capiche?** ” They nod their heads so fast that Papyrus thought they might hurt themselves.

 

Papyrus let them go; they fell on the ground in a shaking mess. “Paps…”

 

“It might be best to leave me alone for a while Alphys.” Papyrus put his hands in his pockets, not looking at her as he went to sit in front of the store. He pulled his hoodie up and rubbed his hands together, resisting the urge to send bones flying into those bastards.

 

* * *

 

You were sitting in your living room with a blanket wrapped around you and a cup of hot chocolate. Sans comes to sit beside you, holding his own cup. “I’m surprised that you can get milk from almonds.”

 

You giggle at Sans; he was so amazed to see the almond milk in your fridge. “Yeah, I heard from someone in the doctor’s office that milk from a cow is sometimes treated with a certain chemical and if you drink it, it can be bad for the baby. I got so paranoid that I threw away my old milk and got almond milk, never checking to see if it was true. Almond milk is supposed to be healthier anyways.”

 

You jump at the sound of the steps creaking. Papyrus came into view and you let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding. “The police are here.”

 

“IS FORMER CAPTAIN ALPHYS HERE?!” Sans asked. Papyrus gave him a nod and turned back to you, face full of concern. “WOWIE! I’M GONNA GO SAY HELLO!” Sans ran straight downstairs, laughing with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Oh does that mean I finally get to meet the famous Alphys? Sans talks about her a lot.” You try to smile for Papyrus, who was staring at you. You don’t mind people caring for you, but you don’t like the looks. The "poor thing" look…

 

Papyrus walks over to you and sits beside you. “How are you?”

 

You keep smiling for him. “I’m fine, honestly…”

 

“Uh huh.” Papyrus reaches out and takes your cup from you, placing it on the coffee table. “Then why are you still shaking?” He looked down at your lap

 

“Huh?” You look down; you hadn’t noticed that your hands were shaking violently. "Oh… I don’t know… But I’m fine now.” You tuck your hands under your blanket.

 

An arm drapes over your shoulders and you feel yourself being pulled against Papyrus. His other arm wraps around you and he hugs you close. “You were really brave. Calling for help and taking care of the fire before things got out of hand. You kept a leveled head the whole time, and that’s amazing. But it’s over now; you don’t have to put on a brave face. It’s just me; it’s okay to fall apart now. We’ll help you put yourself back together.”

 

You close your eyes, leaning your head into his shoulder, sniffling. “It’s the hormones, that’s all.”

 

His chest vibrates as he chuckles. “Those damn hormones, they are a fucking bitch.” He jokes as he holds you.

 

You giggle a little and lean into him more, enjoying relying on someone for once. You were so happy you saved Chara, which felt like forever ago now, if not you would have never met Sans and Papyrus. You can’t imagine not having them in your life anymore.

 

~

 

“Alright, that’s all we can talk about for tonight. We’ll have a follow-up interview for more details from you as we gather more information. We’ll be sure to work around your schedule and keep you updated on the case as we work.” The officer tucked his notepad into his belt and stood up. “Ready when you are Al.”

 

You turn to see the yellow dinosaur monster standing with Papyrus. Papyrus had had this big frown on his face since the moment Al and her human partner came upstairs to interview you. “Yeah, not much to do here anymore so we are going to head out. Meanwhile, ___, I don’t think it would be safe for you to stay here alone. Is there someone you can stay with?”

 

“I don’t want to leave my house. It’ll be like I’m running away, I don’t run away. I’ll be fine here.” You shake your head at Alphys. If you leave then that’s like they won. You are going to stand your ground.

 

Alphys looks like she was about to argue when Papyrus pat her on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m staying here.”

 

“Huh?!” You and Alphys both look at him in shock.

 

He just shrugs. “There is no way in hell I’m leaving her alone after this. I’m staying here.” Papyrus looked at you as he said the last sentence; he left no room for you to argue.

 

You sigh and wave your hands in the air. “Fiiiiine.”

 

“IF PAPY STAYS THAN SO WILL THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! YOU WILL NEED MY ADVANCED SKILLS TO FIGHT OFF THE VILLAINS OF THE NIGHT!” Sans piped in, coming over to you and giving you a hug. You chuckle and pat him on the head. How can you say no to something so cute?

 

“Why thank you Sans, I feel safer already.” You smile at him; honestly you do. Having someone else in the house with you did make you feel better.

 

Alphys sighed and started walking over to the stairs with her partner. “Alright alright, I get it. Call if anything happens.”

 

“Thanks. Oh, and it was nice meeting the famous Alphys finally!” You yell at Alphys who froze.

 

“Famous?” She turned around to you, her scales turning pink.

 

You tilt your head. “Yeah, the way Sans talks about you, I figured you must be famous.”

 

Alphys storms over and grabs Sans, putting him in a headlock. “Aww, you talk about me? That’s so sweet, nerd!”

 

“AAAHH! ALPHYS, PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!”

 

~

 

You roll back and forth in the bed. Relaxing after all that is kind of hard… You tried reading, looking at your phone, but nothing seems to help you relax. “Awe screw it.” You throw the blanket off your body and get out of bed. Slowly, you tiptoe out into the hallway.

 

You peek into the nursery where there is a blowup bed set up for Sans. He was sprawled out with the blanket half on his body, snoring with his mouth wide open, and drool slowly sliding down his chin. You quietly step in and pull the covers over him. He doesn’t even flinch. Closing the door behind you, you tiptoe into the living room. Papyrus was sleeping on the couch. He had one leg hanging off the back of the couch, an arm hanging down to the floor, and another arm draped over his eyes.

 

You chuckle quietly; these brothers are an interesting sight when they sleep. You continue on into the kitchen and open the fridge. Now what to eat… “Why are you still up?” You yelp, jumping back.

 

Papyrus was sitting up from the couch, wide awake. “I wanted a snack.”

 

“At 2 am?”

 

“Hey, I'm the queen. If you're in my castle, you can’t judge my eating habits. I’m making a baby; I can eat a snack whenever I want.” You take out an orange; probably should eat something healthy.

 

Papyrus leaned over the back of couch, resting his head on his crossed arms as you peeled the orange. “I apologize, Your Highness, I was just curious about what you were doing. I could hear you in your room grunting. Can’t sleep?”

 

You sigh and walk over to him. You hand him a slice and he takes it. “You caught me, I don’t know, I can’t relax… I thought a snack might help.”

 

Papyrus hummed as he ate the slice. “Want to play some games?”

 

“But…” You look back to where Sans was sleeping.

 

“Don’t worry. Once Sans passes out, he won’t wake till 6 am, on the dot. It’s kind of scary. I sometimes wonder if he was born with an alarm clock in his head. Nothing can wake him, but as soon as it turns 6…” Papyrus snaps his fingers. “Wide awake and ready to go.”

 

You thought about it for a moment, chewing on the sweet fruit. “Hmm okay. But only for a little bit…” You sit down beside Papyrus and turn the TV on with the remote.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans’ eyes shot wide open. He pulled out his phone to look at the time. “6:00:02… I slept in two extra seconds. I am ashamed. Soon it will be three seconds and I’ll be just as lazy as my brother.” Sans sat up shaking his head. “I shall make up for the lost time by running to the kitchen instead of walking.” Sans quickly changed and ran down the hall, but froze at the sight on the couch. He quickly backed up and hid around the corner.

 

He covered his mouth as he laughed. “Mueh heh heh, what do we have here?” Sans pulls up his phone and takes a quick picture. You and Papyrus were sleeping together on the couch. Papyrus was leaning back in the corner of the couch, one arm on the armrest and the other wrapped around you as you snuggled into his chest. Both of you were tucked under the same blanket and Wii remotes sat beside you. “And sent to Undyne.”

 

Sans put away his phone and tiptoed into the kitchen to make breakfast. With how the flower shop is, Sans doubts you’ll be open for business today. A nice big breakfast should cheer you up. Sans already made a large stack of French toast by the time he heard someone groan. “Sans?” Papyrus mumbled, rubbing his face.

 

Sans came over, wearing your apron with his hands on his hips. “Shh, brother. ___ is still asleep.” Sans gave Papyrus a smirk as his brother just stared at him blankly.

 

Sans’ words finally sunk in as he looked down to see you nuzzling yourself into his sweater. “I uh… Sans… she couldn’t sleep… we played…. Kart and… it’s not what it looks like!” Papyrus whispers as he freaks out, his skull becoming completely orange.

 

“Mueh heh, brother, I understand. This is what happens when two people are magnetized to each other.” Sans nodded, feeling proud of himself. “Now relax. ___ needs her sleep. She had a rough night.” Sans walked away and went back to cooking.

 

Papyrus was completely confused as to what was happening. “Magnetized?” Papyrus shook his head, never really understanding some of the things his brother says, and looks down at you. He brushed your hair out of your face. It looked like you were having a nice dream… but he does have to go to work. He won’t have to worry with Sans here during the day. Carefully, he slips from your grasp and then gently lifted you from the couch, taking you back to your bed.

 

* * *

 

You are sitting on your porch in front your pink carnations. You are doing one of the birthing stretches you'd learned, sitting on the floor with the flat of your feet pressed together. It is good for stretching out your pelvis and help with preparing for birth. You lean forward and water the flowers. “Guess the shop isn’t opening for a while…” The shop is a crime scene and no one is allowed in till the crime scene investigators say it is okay. It’s been four days… All those plants are going to die… you’ll have to replace them, along with the window… “At least I can still make online orders and give them their bouquets through the back door…”

 

“Hey, Sans says dinner will be ready soon.” You look up to see Papyrus.

 

“Alright, just finishing up here.” You continue watering the flowers, picking a few weeds as you go.

 

Papyrus sits beside you. “You really like that plant… For the last few days, I always see you come out here to take care of them.”

 

“Yeah… they are carnations and they are my dad.”

 

“Huh?”

 

You laugh at Papyrus’ shocked face. “When my dad died, he was cremated and then I used his ashes to grow these flowers. It’s kind of like he came back to life. Seeing them pop out of the dirt really helped with the grieving process.” You place the watering can down and rub one of the flower’s petals. “A lot of flowers have many meanings behind them; I chose pink carnations because of that. They can be a symbol of gratitude, a mother’s undying love for her children, but the reason I chose them is because they also mean that they will never be forgotten. My dad raised me all by himself, never made me feel unloved and made sure to give me enough love to cover for my mom’s lack of, and he is someone I will never forget. He is my hero.”

 

Papyrus shuffles, you look to see he was now on his knees, bowing with his hands together like he was praying. “It is nice to meet you, Mr. ___.”

 

You blink at him a few moments before bursting out into laughter. “What the hell was that? Are you a samurai or something?”

 

“Is-isn’t that how you pay your respects in human culture?” Papyrus face was completely orange. “All the shows I watched with Undyne, though I know they were all fake, but this was one of the consistent things… so I assumed…”

 

“Pfft what? What are you talking about?” You hold your sides as you laugh at Papyrus. “No, it’s not the average thing to do to flowers. You don’t have to do that, though it was pretty funny seeing you like that.”

 

“What?” He is pouting now, his face still orange.

 

You reach up and poke him in the cheek. “Seeing you embarrassed. It’s different from that cool façade you usually have.” The orange deepens and you giggle more. “Alright I’m done, can you help me up?”

 

Papyrus mumbled as he got onto his feet and held out his hand. You take it and he hoists you up. He doesn’t let go though. “So what do those mean?” He points at your sleeve tattoo of Gladiolus flowers.

 

“Oh that. I had this tattoo for so long that I tend to forget that it is there. These are Gladiolus and I got them after I finished college. They mean strength, though they have a different meaning if they are given to you. Getting this I was hoping to get some strength to continue on and get my own shop. Like, I kind of made a wish with this tattoo for my shop, since I was having a hard time finding a place. Funny story, this actually was the tattoo parlor I went to for the tattoo. I told him about what I wanted to do with my life and he asked if I would be interested in this place. What luck huh?” Papyrus’ uses one of his hands to trace the colorful flowers, one by one, as you spoke. It felt nice, feeling him stroke your skin.

 

“It’s amazing that humans can get art on their skin permanently, I can’t do that, on the account that I don’t have any skin.” He winks at you and you giggle. You are starting to get used to his jokes; puns still go over your head, but Sans is a good indicator when they have been said.

 

“You never know, maybe they’ll come out with something for monsters like you one day to decorate your body. I think it would be cool.” You poke him in the chest.

 

He chuckles, still feeling your arm and tracing the flowers. “So what was the other meaning?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You said the meaning changes for if they were a gift to someone.”

 

You smirk, getting an idea on how to mess with him a little. “Oh, do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Alright.” You take a step towards him and beckon him to lower his head to you. He does willingly. You then pull him closer by yanking on his sweater, your lips brushing against where his ears would be and whisper. “It means you are passionately infatuated with them.” You let go of him and walk right past him to the sliding glass door.

 

You look back to a completely shocked Papyrus, his hand over where you whispered and his face completely orange. “What was that?!”

 

You stick your tongue out at him. “You are so easy to mess with, I couldn’t help it.” You laughed as you entered the house. “Sans! What’s for dinner?”

 

~

 

21 weeks down, 19 to go… You look at your naked back in the mirror. Acne has been a slight problem on your back. A few stretch marks were developing. Veins are starting to show up. You feel great physically; nausea and food craving have dropped. But you are starting to really not like how your body looks. Only good feature that guys would like is your now larger chest. Will anyone actually want you after all this? You groan into your hands. “Why am I even thinking about this now?” You know why… your body was now having a craving that hasn’t been an option for five months now… You quickly get dressed before Papyrus comes knocking on your door. You took a shower pretty late, hoping that it would get rid of that urge.

 

Why does pregnancy make you want sex? Shouldn’t that be a turn off at this point since sex is what got you into this… ugh, you need a snack or something… You grumble to yourself as you go to the kitchen, digging through the shelves, pulling out crackers and peanut butter. You then go to the fridge and pull out fruit and a pickle jar. The counter is full of all the snacks you like. “Uh… having a bad craving or you can’t sleep again?”

 

Papyrus poked his head into the kitchen, looking slightly afraid. “I guess you can say I’m having a super bad craving that won’t let me sleep.”

 

“Need my help?” You froze, staring at him for a moment. Your heart started pounding, your face felt on fire. What… “I could go to a convenient store and get you something? What is it?”

 

Oh, right, you didn’t tell him what you were _exactly_ craving… “Um, thanks, but this isn’t something that you can just go out and buy… I mean you can, but that isn’t… I wouldn't go that far… I mean right now that would be my only option cause look at me… I would definitely have to pay for it at this point… not saying that I would, it’s just I’m not that attractive and the belly doesn’t help… and I’m rambling… I’m going to shut up right now…”

 

Papyrus just stares at you as you shove crackers in your mouth. “So it’s not something I can get you? What is it?”

 

“Papyrus… this isn’t something I want to… talk about…” You wave a hand at him, unable to look him in the eyes. “I don’t even know if you’ll understand…” He is a skeleton after all.

 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Try me.”

 

Your mind instantly went to somewhere that you know he did not mean at all. “Nope, I’m just gonna take my snacks and go to bed.”

 

Papyrus sighed and took steps toward you. “Come on, just tell me already. It can’t be that bad. I can help you out if you just tell me.”

 

“Papyrus, please… this is something I know you can’t help me with… you’re a skeleton.” Your arms are full as you try to leave the room.

 

But of course, Papyrus follows you. “What does me being a skeleton have to do with anything?”

 

“Nothing, forget it.”

 

“No, tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I said no.”

 

“___.”

 

“Papyrus.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

You take a deep breath in front of your bedroom door. You turn around with your cheeks puffed out as you glare at Papyrus. “Okay, fine! It’s sex! I am craving sex! Happy?”

 

Papyrus blinks at you and then his face completely lights up. He takes a step back as he covers his mouth. “I uh….what…”

 

You groan and stomp your feet a little. “I told you I didn’t want to say.” You turn around and run into your room, locking the door behind you. God, you are dying inside… these cookies should help…

 

“Um… just to set the record... skeleton monsters… are not that different from humans… in that aspect.” Papyrus cleared his throat a few times in between words. “So uh… yeah, I’m going to go pass out now…”

 

You listen to his steps grow further away. “Thank God that’s over…” You started to think about what he said. Not that different… does he means he has a… You feel a shiver go down your back. You start shoveling down food; you know you’ll regret it later, but you need something to distract you from your thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It took a week before you and Papyrus could look each other in the eyes again. Even now you two are still cautious of each other. You rub your tummy, feeling more flutters lately. No serious kicks or movement yet, but soon. Your stomach has been getting much bigger faster now. “___, THE GLASS PEOPLE ARE HERE.”  Sans walked into the backroom.

 

“Finally, they kept me waiting for two hours.” You sit up from your chair. Today you feel a bit tired and not much in the mood. Your hips are sore from them getting wider and your feet are swollen. You waddle into your empty looking store. Some of the plants are being nursed back to life in the back and upstairs, but most were long gone. Everything had been cleaned up in the shop and the process of bringing it back to normal is slow. Top priority is the broken window for now.

 

“Oh whoa, you’re big.” An older man in a blue jumpsuit with the glass company’s logo comments as soon as they see you walk over.

 

Your smile twitches a little. “Thanks, I hadn’t noticed. But I did notice that you guys are two hours late and kept me waiting. I expect to be discounted for that. Now, about my window…”

 

Within twenty minutes of debating, you had a brand new window with your shop's name on it being installed and a 25% discount. You were sitting on the chair the whole time, watching them, with Sans in the back tending to the flowers. You run your fingers through your hair; it has been feeling thicker lately. “Ex-excuse me?” You look up to see a purple looking robot nervously peeking through your door. “I… I’m not bothering you, am I?” At this point, a robot walking into your shop is not surprising anymore.

 

You sit up straighter and wave them in. “No no, we are just going through some… renovations… is there something I can do for you? We are a little limited but I’m sure we can find something.”

 

“Oh no, that’s not it… I… was walking around, handing out these fliers and I was wondering if we can put some in here or on your window… but it’s okay if you don’t…” He holds up a stack of paper.

 

“Sure, what is it?” You lean forward and reach out for a flier.

 

You almost burst into laughter over the top flier. It was bright and colorful, a close up to the side of a blue robot spinning records with his tongue hanging out and hat turned sideways. A galaxy was the background as words that look like a neon signs were written everywhere. It was one busy flier. “Napstablook… I mean Napstabot, sorry, wants to throw this festival together. Have monsters and humans that are already friendly with monsters be sponsored in it, in hopes to bring us all closer together. Napstabot is going to be having a concert during it too.”

 

“DID I HEAR NAPSTABOT IS HAVING A CONCERT!?” Sans came running out of the back at supersonic speed, taking the flier from your hands. The little guy was vibrating.

 

“Sans?”

 

Sans then jumps into the air, a big smile on his face and stars spinning in his eyes. “MUEH HEH HEH! THIS IS MAGNIFICENT!” Sans is jumping around the room with excitement. “WHAT SHALL I WEAR? MY COOL DUDE SHIRT PROBABLY, THOUGH ANYTHING I WEAR LOOKS MAGNIFICENT ON ME! WOWIE! I’M SO EXCITED! NAPSTABOT COMING HERE, FOR A CONCERT!!” Sans held the poster close to his chest, absolutely thrilled.

 

You giggle at Sans' excitement. “Guess you are a fan?”

 

“MUEH HEH HEH, YES, I HAVE ADMIRED NAPSTABOT FOR YEARS! I HAVE ALL HIS CDS AND MOVIES AND ACTION FIGURES!!” Sans closed his eyes and hugged the poster to his chest and sighed, a slight blue blush on his cheekbones. “I love him…”

 

“Oh?” Sans’ eyes snapped opened.

 

The look of horror on his face was priceless. “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THAT! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MEANS A LOVE THAT IS STRICTLY PLATONIC! NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS WHATSOEVER. I DO NOT DREAM ABOUT HIM OR KISS HIS POSTERS IN MY ROOM AT ALL! I DO NOTHING OF THE SORT! YUP, STRICTLY PLATONIC!”

 

Uh huh, you don’t believe that for a second, but you decide to give Sans a break and turn to the nervous robot. “We’ll take some fliers and do you think we could set up a stand ourselves?” The robot smiled at you, nodding, but also lookimg like they were about to cry….

 

* * *

 

Three hours and they finally finished installing the new glass in your window. “Alright ma’am, we’re all done here.” The older man from before comes walking in with a younger assistant. His eyes go wide, locking in on your stomach. Really? It’s not even that big yet, maybe about the size of basketball cut in half…. “Here is your receipt, just need you to look it over and if everything is correct, sign it.”

 

You are reading over the receipt when the younger man took a step closer to you. “Is… is it alright if I feel your stomach?”

 

His hand was already coming towards you when you looked up. “Um please don’t…” You shake your head but his hand doesn’t retract. A few inches away from touching you, you try to back away, but your hips don’t really cooperate. You grimace at this stranger about to touch your body.

 

A gloved hand launches forward, snatching the man’s wrist. “ **She said no**.” You look over to see Papyrus; he was wearing his uniform jumpsuit but with the sleeves tied around his waist and in a black wife beater tank top. With his free hand, he started breathing in his vaporizer and then leans forward to blow the vape in the kid’s face. He lets go of his wrist as he backs away, waving the vape out of his face. “Listen to people when they talk kid.”

 

You sniff the air… mmm, cotton candy. “Sorry…” You smile and give him a nod before signing the receipt and giving the older man the copy.

 

Papyrus was glaring at the kid the whole time as the left the shop. “You are using my old e-juice.”

 

Papyrus snaps out of his glare and his look softens into a bashful expression. “Yeah… it has become my favorite flavor…”

 

“That’s good. And Papyrus?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks.” He gives you a nod. “You can touch all you want, you know?”

 

“Huh?” He blinks at you a couple times.

 

You grab his hand and place it on your stomach. “She hasn’t really started kicking yet, just flutters around. I probably won’t feel any kicks for another week or two since this is my first. But when she does, I’ll be sure to call you right over to feel it too.” You two just stood there silently, his hand slowly caressing your stomach. It was comfortable, you always feel comfortable with Papyrus.

 

_GRRRRR_

“Pfft, awe she just growled at me for the first time.” Papyrus pulled away and laughed.

 

You frown at your stomach. “No, that was me, I’m hungry.”

 

“I know, that was a joke.” Papyrus chuckled more at you. Oh, yeah, he tells jokes a lot... “Let’s go up and feed ya, _baby_.” He winked at you and head to the back.

 

You followed and started going up the steps… after only six steps, you were feeling tired. You've felt tired all day. Energy level keeps going up and down a lot lately. You gripped onto the rails and took a breather. “Tired…” You mumbled looking up the stairs to see how far you have to go. At least twenty more steps…

 

Then your feet were no longer on the ground. “If you are that tired then you should have stayed upstairs today. Be careful. Did you forget to take your supplements today?” Papyrus lectured you as he carried you up the stairs.

 

“Papyrus, put me down. I’m heavy…” You grip onto his arm and shirt.

 

“No. You need help, so I’m helping you. If you ever need help with something, I will do it.” He shakes head at you. “End of discussion.”

 

You puff up your cheeks, pouting, but then you just accepted it, leaning your head against his shoulder. You notice that his shoulders are pretty broad and his bones were warm and softer than expected. “Fine… since you offered, there is something else. Ally can’t make it this Friday to the class, want to come with me?”

 

“The birthing class? Sure. Now let's get some food for the kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

All the doors are locked, windows shut, and Alphys is parked nearby on watch. Papyrus sighed, is he being too paranoid? He has been antsy lately at night and is constantly checking on everything when he can’t sleep. Papyrus throws his pillow and blanket on the couch, setting up his ‘bed’.

 

Papyrus laid on the couch, staring at his hand he held up in the air. He'd felt it… a small SOUL inside you. It pulsed against his palm. It was so small, smaller than Chara’s. He is not even sure if he really felt anything or if it really was the child’s SOUL. It was such an odd feeling.

 

Also, feeling it inside you gave him a weird urge. He wanted to feel her move physically, to talk to her, and to see her. He’s actually excited to see your child after that experience. He can’t wait for her to start kicking. He wants to be the first. Now he can’t help but want to stroke your stomach.

 

 _“You can touch all you want, you know?”_ Papyrus thought about what you said earlier. He slapped his forehead. Of course you were talking about the baby, not you. You wouldn’t want him touching you… like that… Papyrus groaned, burrowing his face into his pillow. “What is wrong with me?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh yes! Right there!” You moaned in the chair. Papyrus felt his face instantly turn orange as he rubbed your lower back with both hands.

 

“Please stop that.” Papyrus sighed; you'd moaning the entire time in the class. Since the moment it started, it kept going downhill for him. Today was about labor pains and what can be done to help the labor process. He was okay at first with the odd forms of hugging that allowed you to lean on him… but this… “You are killing me here…” Papyrus mumbled.

 

You hummed happily. “But it feels so gooooood. My hips have been aching lately, and you being really good at this, itis like fucking heaven.” Papyrus could tell you were enjoying it, the moment he started rubbing your shoulders you were letting out sounds that sent confusing signals.

 

Having you sitting in a chair so close while between his legs was not helping. “Now fathers, it is important to remember these methods, especially the standing positions we did in the beginning. She’ll be yelling at you a lot less if you do this for her. Giving birth is a painful and sometimes a really long process. Supporting her is key to not having your head bitten off.” The teacher chuckled along with everyone else. Papyrus didn’t feel like laughing…

 

“You need to do this at home… everyday. Especially the lower back because mmmmmm, so gooood.” You moaned again as he continued to rub.

 

“This is torture…” Papyrus mumble quietly, not like you could hear him with all that moaning…

 

The teacher made her rounds and came to the front of the room, and clapped. “Alright, time for relaxing bonding time. Mommies, lean back into the daddies, and Daddies, wrap your arms around the mommies and start stroking the belly. This is a good way for all of you to bond.”

 

Without hesitation, you just laid against Papyrus’ chest while he was freaking out. His hands froze as he held them up away from your body. “Papyrus? You okay?” You turned to him, looking concerned, but way too close for comfort.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat. “It-it’s nothing…” Slowly, Papyrus wrapped his arms around you, his hands resting on your stomach. Gently, he started stroking and rubbing. He felt himself starting to calm down as he did, relaxing. You leaned your head back on his shoulder at one point as Papyrus rested his chin on yours. Your heads leaned against each other as he silently continued feeling your stomach. “Oh, I felt…”

 

“Hmm?” You mumbled, it seemed like you were falling asleep on him.

 

Papyrus chuckled; this isn’t something that he could easily explain to you. “Nothing, just my imagination.” He continued stroking your stomach, feeling the little SOUL reach out to him. He hummed, feeling your entire stomach in circles.

 

“She feels really active right now, this is the most little flutters I felt from her.” You yawn, getting more comfy against him.

 

“Maybe she likes me.”

 

“Good, since I plan to keep you around.” Papyrus paused for a moment. “With no dad, she is definitely going to need her Uncle Sans and Uncle Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus’ jaw tightened shut. It was a nice statement but… “Uncle Papyrus huh?” Papyrus continued to stroke your stomach, but not as relaxed as before. Papyrus wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did, but he knew he wanted to be more than that… Papyrus buried his face into your shoulder, not really sure what expression he was making.

 

* * *

 

“Gotta pee, gotta pee…” You sped waddled onto Ally’s floor.

 

“Miss ___?” Her assistant stood up from her desk, worried.

 

You wave a hand at her. “I’m fine, just got a kid sitting on my bladder. Let Ally know I’m here, just rrrrreeeeaaalllly gotta pee!” You waddled away to the bathroom. How can a human pee so much? You peed before you even left home, but by the time you got in the elevator, nature was banging at your door.

 

After peeing again, you washed your hands and then started splashing water on your face, trying to wipe away the sweat. So sweaty… so many liquids are spilling out of you… “Oh ___, is that you? Wow…” You looked up to see Mrs. Corbin. Greeat…

 

“H-hello Mrs. Corbin.” You swallowed, noticing how dry your throat was.

 

“Oh please, call me Heidi. We aren’t work associates any more. But look at you… pregnant.” She motioned towards your stomach. “So that’s why you have been hiding out.”

 

You try to smile at her. “I wouldn’t say hiding, just wasn’t feeling good?”

 

“Right, I remember those days. My daughter is already three, can you believe it?” You grimace, yeah you can believe it. That was about the time you and Caleb started dating, Caleb couldn’t get it from his boss so he went looking for someone else… Pregnancy seems like a really strong Caleb repellent. “So who’s the dad?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. He left anyways.”

 

“What? What a jerk. Babies, planned or a surprise, is always a miracle. Why would he leave something this wonderful?” She reached out to touch your stomach, but you pulled away.

 

“He wanted you instead.”

 

“Huh?” She blinked at you, looking confused and innocent.

 

You hold your stomach, trying to keep your voice down. “I know you are having an affair with Caleb. He told me when he left, you two have been cheating for years. So stop with the pretending to be so nice.”

 

Mrs. Corbin held up her hands. “Whoa whoa, hold it. Caleb told you what now? I hardly call a drunk kiss an affair, and it happened years ago.” You open your mouth to protest but she continues to speak. “Really, he kissed me at an office Christmas party, four years ago? But that’s it. He told you we were having an affair? That’s utter bullshit. I am married, you know? I love my husband. I’m not so surprised that Caleb ran out on you, he is a total bachelor at heart, his very slimy heart. I had so many complaints about him slapping women on the butt and saying disgusting things, I fired his ass. Though he told everyone and acted like he quit. He’s an okay friend that I enjoy mingling and talking about sports with, but fuck buddy? Hell the fucking no.”

 

“Uh… uh…” You were blinking at her with your mouth wide open.

 

She shook her head, laughing at the idea of her and Caleb. “He must have lied to you like that to make you not come after him to be a family or for child support. That would require him being in his kid’s life and a decent person. You are so better off without him, so is your kid.” She pat you on the shoulder sympathetically.

 

“No way…”

 

“Yeah… there is even a possibility that he never cheated on you, and if he did, it sure as hell wasn’t with me. Did you honestly believe that?” She looked so hurt by it, you started to feel guilty. “Though, someone that you trusted told you that, so I guess I can see how you could. I’m sorry.” Before you could form any words, the door to the bathroom slammed open.

 

“___!!! Are you okay!?” Ally came running in screaming. “___! Stacy told me you went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, I got worried that you fell or something.” Ally hugged you tightly. You giggled as you hugged her back; such a worrywart.

 

“Well, it was nice to see you ___, let me know when you have your baby. I expect lots of pictures. I got to meet Queen Toriel now. Bye girls.” Mrs. Corbin slipped out of the bathroom.

 

Ally pulled away from you. “What were you doing? And what was with Mrs. Corbin?”

 

You sigh, feeling emotionally drained. “I’ll tell you as soon as I sit down with water and my feet up.”

 

~

 

“That’s an… interesting development…” Ally twirled a pen in her hand.

 

You sipped on your water. “Yup, I was in a relationship with a total douche.”

 

“Not much different from high school. Remember JJ?” She poked fun at you.

 

You crinkle your nose like you smelled week old dirty sweat socks. “Ugh, I'd rather not. I can’t drink away that mistake right now, so let’s not talk about it.”

 

Ally laughed. “Okay, let’s talk about something more painful.”

 

“Oh joy, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” You couldn’t be anymore sarcastic. “Okay, I’ll bite, what?”

 

Ally held up a paper. “I found a certain woman with a working phone line.”

 

Your eyes go wide. “You found my mom?”

 

“Yup. She kept changing her number, but you can’t hide from a lawyer.” Ally winked at you as she handed you the paper. “I haven’t called her yet, she’ll recognize my number by now.”

 

“Got it.” You take out your phone and start dialing the number, putting it on speaker. It rang a couple times till you finally heard someone pick up.

 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Mother.”

 

_“Ugh, what the hell do you want? Want to report me again on something else?”_

“I want to know where Fritzi is.”

 

_“How the hell would I know that? You got the state to take him away.”_

 

“They are missing. So cut the crap, tell me, do you have them?”

 

_“No, I don’t. I don’t know where he is, and I don’t care. I didn’t want the freaky kid anyways.”_

 

“You've got to know something…” You sigh. Fine, time to bring up the money. “There is a rewar-”

 

_“How much?”_

“Five hundred thousand, but it will only be given out if they are returned to me, alive and unharmed.” You and Ally lock eyes. We got her.

 

_“Fine… Some relative has him.”_

 

“What?”

 

_“The sister of my ex has him. She came to my door, saying he was asking for me. She said she would let me see him if I paid her. I laughed in her face, told her that she can keep the freak, and slammed the door in her face. I don’t know who she is, I don’t remember her at the wedding or at any stupid family events he made me do. But if you find her, you’ll find the kid.”_

“Really? Really?” How stupid is this woman? Ally was already on the computer, probably trying to gain access to family records.

 

_“Yup, soooo….”_

“You’ll get the money when I find Fritzi.” You hang up the phone. “Honestly, if you don’t know the person and they have your child, something has to be up. At least call the cops or something.” You lay back, letting Ally work. You want to go home, eat a snack, and have Papyrus massage your back again….

 

~

 

Ally helps you into your house and up the stairs. You are so tired. Papyrus was sitting on the couch, playing some video games as you walk straight to the kitchen and grab crackers. “Alright, now that you are safely home, I’ll be heading home.”

 

“Bye Ally. Thanks for today… even if it was shitty.” You shout back.

 

“I’m sure it’ll get better, at least we have a lead. Seya.” Ally left, you know that she felt bad about the lack of progress you guys made tonight. You called all Fritzi’s Dad’s siblings, no one even knew that they were taken away from your mother.

 

You drag your feet over to Papyrus. He pauses the game and looks up at you. “What’s up?”

 

“Can you rub my back again?” You stick your lower lip out in a pout.

 

“Sure? Are you oka-” You sit down right between his legs as soon as he agrees. “-aaay, so I take it it didn’t go well today.”

 

You shake your head and nibble on a cracker. “We know that they are with someone, just not who. We have a lead, but I don’t know how reliable it is… we called so many people and we still don’t have anything…”

 

“Got it.” Papyrus doesn’t say anything else as he goes to work on your back. It was heaven, like always. You were mewling under his finger tips and you can feel the tension leaving, finally relaxing.

 

You lean back onto his chest and he instantly starts stroking your stomach. You hum in content. “Thank you… I always seem to relax with you.” You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.

 

He chuckles, you can feel him vibrate through you. “I can tell, you are already falling asleep.”

 

“I can’t help it. Ever since that night when the shop was attacked, I feel safest with you around. I can trust you, rely on you. Having you around has really helped to take away stress. When I need someone to talk to or stay up with, I can always go to you. I feel kind of selfish, asking so much of you, but I can’t think of anyone else other than Ally, maybe Sans, that I would call. I can’t even remember what it was like before you were living here anymore, and it’s only been a month. Is that weird?” You open your eyes to look at him.

 

He is staring right back at you. “No…” His arms wrap around you, hugging you. “Not at all. I’m actually happy that you have been so willing to let me help you. I felt selfish myself, like I was forcing you to rely on me and wanting more.”

 

You chuckle, patting his arms and closing your eyes again. “You selfish? That’s BS. I think you should be more selfish more often.” Your breathing is slowing down, Papyrus really is comfy… sure he won’t mind if you nap for a bit.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus can feel you going out. He chuckled, nuzzling his face against yours. He really liked this, talking to you and holding you in his arms as you fall asleep. He was happy to hear that you trust him so much. He bent down and kisses your shoulder, your hair, your forehead, your cheek…

 

He sighed, resting his forehead on your shoulder, taking in your scent. Is it okay to be selfish now? What if he hurts someone? Like his brother? Papyrus knows how close you guys are and work so well together as a team in the shop. Papyrus doesn’t know anything about flowers other than what you told him. And Chara did say something about you being soulmates… was he reading things wrong from you? Do you only think of him like a brother? He doesn’t want to be your brother, he wants…

 

Papyrus groaned into your shoulder. “What do I do?” He wants you; he may be holding you now, but for how long? Would you even want him? Papyrus picked up the game control and started his game again, with the volume lower so as to not wake you as he played.

 

Sans was watching the whole time and he wanted to shout at you both. “Would you two just admit it already? Wowie, guess I, the Magnificent Sans and expert dater, am going to have to take action. Mueh heh heh.”

 

* * *

 

“So your fatigue that you have been experiencing may be caused by your blood sugar levels. You are running a bit high but that doesn’t mean you are clear. There is a chance that this could go away or it may turn into gestational diabetes. I want you to monitor your sugar intake and please, please, eat healthier.” The doctor lectures you. “You are 24 weeks along, which means you will be entering your third trimester in two weeks. You have to careful with your health and watch for anything abnormal. We don’t want to risk a premature birth; you aren’t at a risk at this point, but still.”

 

“Okaaaaay…” You whine a little. To be fair, it’s been stressful the last few weeks. You deserved those snacks.

 

Ally glares at you, knowing exactly what you are thinking. You roll your eyes. “Other than your blood sugar levels, everything else is developing fine. She responds to your voice?”

 

You smile. “Yup, she flutters a bit when I talk now. Sometimes when Sans talks to her, she flutters. They are getting harder now. No solid kicks, but her presence is known.”

 

“Good, now go home and throw out the crap food.” You stick your tongue out at the doctor, but you know you’ll do as he says when you get home.

 

You get down with Ally’s help and you were out the door, on the way home in her car. You have a lot to prepare. You and Flowey are doing a booth at Napstabot’s festival together. You are finally going to introduce using echo flowers as a form of card that is more personal, hoping to bring more customers to your shop to make up for all the damage and lost business. You’ll be sitting making bouquets the whole time while Sans and Chara bring in the customers. Flowey and you will do all the talking without moving. In crowds like you will see tonight, you and Flowey will easily be knocked over and stepped on. “I’m so excited for tonight.”

 

Ally frowned. “Are you sure you should go? Sans can make the bouquets.”

 

“No, this is for monsters and humans. I bet seeing monsters working with a pregnant woman and a human child will melt their hearts. I’ll be fine. My butt will not leave my chair. Promise.” You cross your heart.

 

Ally still doesn’t look happy. “Fiiiine. Where will Papyrus be?”

 

“He is helping his friend Muffet.”

 

“Oh, she’s nice. I really like her milkshakes and croissants. I’ve become a regular there now. She’s very polite and kind. She doesn’t mind my awkwardness. Why are you looking at me like that?” She glares at you.

 

You shrug and turn away. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Just thinking you have a thing for monsters. Teratophiliac.”

 

“I do not! I just like people! And you have no room to talk.” Her face was completely red. She is so cute when she is embarrassed. “What’s with you and Papyrus, huh?”

 

You avert your eyes. “I don’t know what you are talking about…”

 

“Liar.”

 

You puff out your cheeks. “Fiiiine. We’ve been kinda close…”

 

Ally burst out into laughter. “Kinda? You guys are like glued to each other, I already know you sit in his lap while he massages you and you guys end up snuggling all night on the couch.”

 

Your face is on fire as you groan into your hands. “How-”

 

“I know people.” You narrow your eyes at her. “So what’s going on?”

 

“Fiiiiiinnne, I don’t know. I mean, I feel… something for him that could possibly describe as romantic…” Ally smirked at you. “BUT! I doubt it’s mutual. I mean, I’m six months pregnant. I have stretch marks, I sweat buckets, acne on my back, moody, whiny, and pregnant. What man can look at my stomach and say I’m pretty or even sexy…”

 

“___...”

 

“Ally, I just don’t think it’ll happen. I don’t have any confidence like he does or Sans. I’m okay with being friends and it might be the hormones making me feel… more deeply than I am…” You sigh and thankfully Ally dropped the subject. The festival should definitely brighten up your mood.

 

~

 

“Wow, Flowey had never seen so many humans before!” You and Flowey are sitting at your flower booth, selling bouquets and promoting your businesses. Sans and Chara were walking around holding signs that they made advertising for your flowers.

 

“Yeah, there really is a lot. And there is a fair amount of monsters as well.” Everyone seems to be having a great time. No fights have broken out. People are actually getting along. It’s so nice… You look at Flowey as they spoke to customers. The flowers have been a hit, you have no idea how many you sold, you had to send Sans to get more wrapping paper. It’s only halfway done and you are worried that you may run out of flowers.

 

Speaking of Sans, you see him coming out of the crowd pulling someone along. “Papyrus?”

 

“___! I HAVE HAD THE MOST MAGNIFICENT IDEA!” Sans comes running over to you with his sign and his brother, who look reluctant to come. “SINCE PAPYRUS IS ON BREAK AND YOU HAVE NOT HAD A CHANCE TO WALK AROUND, YOU TWO SHOULD GO TOGETHER! MAGNIFICENT HUH?! MUEH HEH HEH.”

 

“Uh… but I am needed here to make the bouquets…” You tilt your head at Sans.

 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Muffet will need me. Humans sure do have a sweet tooth.” Papyrus tries to leave but Sans grabs his brother by his hoodie.

 

“I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE FLOWERS AND MUFFET HAS HER SPIDERS TO HELP HER, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TELL HER THAT HER SPIDERS ARE NOT CAPABLE OF HANDLING THIS CROWD.” Sans’ eye lights narrow at Papyrus, who shakes his head. “MUEH HEH HEH! NOW THAT IS SETTLED, PLEASE ENJOY THE FESTIVAL ___!” Sans helps you up from your chair and practically pushes you and Papyrus away. “GO HAVE FUN!”

 

You look at Sans with a raised eyebrow. “Okaaaay then? Shall we?” You look at Papyrus who avoids eye contact. Odd.

 

“Y-yeah, _leaf_ the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other fics that i have posted more recently:  
> [What does it mean to be human? (not the usual type i do, not romance focused for once)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987134/chapters/24469065)  
> Two Grillby/Readers  
> [I got it from my Daddy (Smut warning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11295651) 
> 
> [Stay with me for an eternity (soft smut warning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11275131)


	13. thank you undyne and sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> festival time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile, i had a writer's block and other stuff came up that delayed me  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter and the little extra stuff with it ;D  
> let me know if you notice any mistakes

Papyrus is leaning back in his chair, balancing on the back legs and using his vaporizer. “Papyrus…” Muffet sighed at the lazy skeleton. “You are supposed to be cutting the premade dough for the croissants…” Muffet lifted a tray with dough that has already been layered with butter.

 

“Yeah… okay…” Papyrus leaned forward and lazily cut the dough into triangle pieces and spiders came down to roll them before placing them on trays.

 

Muffet narrowed her many eyes at Papyrus as she lifted another tray of dough. “Do you want some honey?”

 

“No thanks.” Muffet gasped loudly, almost falling back, her nearby spiders also letting out a small squeak. “What?”

 

Muffet grabbed onto Papyrus, turning him towards her and her hands went to work. She flashed a light in his eye socket, opened his jaw for some reason, and felt for his magical pulse. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick? How many fingers am I holding up?” She held up all six of her hands with different amounts of fingers standing.

 

“24, and I am fine… just thinking…” Papyrus waved her away and turned back to his work, cutting the dough into triangles.

 

Muffet placed a hand on his, stopping him. “Papyrus, seriously…”

 

“I was thinking… maybe it’s time I go back to home. Staying with ___ like this for so long…” Papyrus sighed, laying his head on the counter. “I feel odd...”

 

“Oh, I see…” Muffet sat on the counter in front of Papyrus. “So you are coming to terms with how you feel… about time…”

 

“There is just an issue… she is possibly meant for someone else, and I can believe it. They work so well together, they don’t even have to say anything to communicate most of the time. While we just fumble around and get awkward…” Papyrus continued to rant with his face against the counter. Muffet patted his skull, trying to comfort her old friend.

 

The front door of Muffet’s is slammed opened. Muffet looks over to see Sans and Chara storming in. “BROTHER! LOOK AT THE SIGNS THE HUMAN AND I MADE! AREN’T THEY MAGNIFICENT?” Sans and Chara hold up signs that say "Flowers for Sale" and had colorful flowers drawn all over it. They got closer to see Papyrus with his head down. “Brother? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay bro, _flower_ you?” Papyrus lifts his head, resting his chin on the counter.

 

Sans narrowed his eye-sockets at Papyrus. He came closer with Chara close behind and they placed their signs down. Sans crossed his arms at his brother as Chara tried to get onto one of the bar stools. “Brother, you know you can’t deceive the Magnificent Sans. I can see that you are- human, do you need assistance?” Chara was struggling, only managing to get their torso up, leaving their feet flailing. Sans helps them into their seat and then turns back to Papyrus. “Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, Pappy, you cannot lie to me. I can tell when you are lying.”

 

“Yes yes, no one can fool the Magnificent Sans.” Papyrus nodded, having heard this speech many times by now. Muffet climbed off the counter and made Chara a sweet snack to munch on, giving the brothers some space.

 

Sans gave Papyrus a small smile as he shook his head. “It is true that I am magnificent, but that isn’t it. I’m your brother. If I can’t tell that something is bothering you then I’m wouldn’t be a very good brother, now would I?” Sans reached behind himself and pulled out a book. “Here, you need this much more than I do brother.”

 

Sans slid the book over to Papyrus… it was dating manual. “Sans… I don’t-”

 

“PAPYRUS, I KNOW I LACK EYEBALLS AND TEND TO BE OBLIVIOUS, BUT I AM NOT BLIND!” Sans glared at Papyrus, leaning over with his hands on his hips. “YOU WISH TO BECOME ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH ___.”

 

Papyrus choked on his words, completely surprised by his little bro’s bold statement. “B-bro, you misunderstand, we’re only friends. There isn’t anything there.” He floundered around, trying to think of excuses.

 

“UH HUH.” Sans held up his phone with a picture of Papyrus kissing you on the cheek while you slept in his lap.

 

“Oh my Papyrus, how scandalous…” Muffet leaned over, examining the picture.

 

Papyrus’ face instantly lit up and his body reacted, launching himself across the counter trying to snatch the phone from Sans. He knew he shouldn’t have let Undyne upgrade his phone to take pictures! Sans pulled the phone out of Papyrus’ reach, pressing his free hand on Papyrus’ face to push him back. “Sans! Delete that!”

 

“NO PAPYRUS! THIS IS AN INTERVENTION! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING THIS UNNECESSARY DANCE FOR FAR TOO LONG! YOU MUST GIVE IN AND TELL ___ HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY! IT IS DRIVING ALL OF US BONKERS! ALL YOU DO NOW IS TALK ABOUT ___, YOU SMILE AROUND HER, LIKE ACTUALLY SMILE, YOU TRIED TO KILL HUMANS WHO WERE THREATENING HER AND HAVEN’T STOPPED PROTECTING HER AND CARING FOR HER SINCE! FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL, YOU EVEN GOT CAPTAIN ALPHYS WATCHING HER HOUSE AT NIGHT, EVEN BEFORE THE INCIDENT!” Sans put his phone away and stared directly into Papyrus’ eyes. “SERIOUSLY PAPYRUS, YOU AREN’T FOOLING ANYONE.” Sans held up the book, opening it and then shoving it into Papyrus’ face.

 

Muffet was cleaning a cup and nodding along with Chara. “My, my Papyrus, you really do have it bad…”

 

“Yup.” Chara nodded, taking a sip of chocolate milk.

 

Sans rolled his eyes at them. “YOU TWO HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK. SHALL I TURN THIS INTO A GROUP INTERVENTION FOR YOU TWO TO CONFESS TO THE PEOPLE YOU ARE INTERESTED IN?” San held up his phone. “I GOT PICTURES OF YOU TWO AS WELL.” Chara did a spittake and the other adult monsters just stood there in shock. Sans raised an eye-bone at them and they both shook their heads. “ANYWAYS, PAPYRUS!”

 

Papyrus sat up straight, holding the book in his hands. “Y-yeah bro?”

 

“YOU ARE GOING TO READ THAT BOOK AND FIGURE OUT A WAY THAT YOU WANT TO CONFESS YOUR LOVE. I WON’T LEAVE HERE TILL YOU COME UP WITH A PLAN!” Sans crossed his arms, looking at Papyrus with a stern look.

 

Papyrus looked down at the book, flipping through the pages. “Sans… I appreciate this… but we won’t get together.”

 

Sans sighed, feeling his patience starting to run thin for his brother’s numbskullness. “WHY DO YOU SAY THAT? YOU DON’T KNOW TILL YOU TRY BROTHER, I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

 

“Sans, I figured she liked someone else already…” Papyrus lowered his head, turning away.

 

Sans was confused by this statement. “WHO? I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYONE.”

 

“She might like you-”

 

“WHO TOLD YOU THAT UTTER NONSENSE?” Sans cut in, looking pretty annoyed. Papyrus glanced over to Chara, who only looked away as they drank their milk. “NOT ONCE HAS EITHER ONE OF US EVER EXPRESSED LOVE FOR EACH OTHER THAT WAS NOT STRICTLY PLATONIC. SHE CONSTANTLY SAYS THAT I’M LIKE THE LITTLE BROTHER SHE NEVER HAD.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“… Is that why you held back for so long?” Sans leaned in closer to his brother, only a few inches away. Papyrus gave a small nod. Sans face went from concerned to fed up as he smacked his brother in the head. “STUPID BROTHER!”

 

Papyrus clutched his skull as he backed away. “Ow, Sans!”

 

“ANYONE CAN SEE SHE SEES YOU DIFFERENTLY, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SHE DOES! SHE HAS SAID SO HERSELF. NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CONVINCE HER THAT YOU CARE FOR HER IN THAT WAY TOO.” Sans crossed his arms, pouting as he tapped his foot.

 

Papyrus could feel the sense of hope rise inside him. “She told you?”

 

Sans cleared his throat. “NOT TO ME DIRECTLY, NO.”

 

Papyrus raised a suspicious eye-bone. “Then how do you know that?”

 

“Yeah! And how do you have pictures of us?” Chara shouted from their seat.

 

Sans struck a pose, pressing a fist to his chin as he grinned smugly. “MUEH HEH HEH, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE MANY CONNECTIONS. I KNOW PEOPLE.” Sans held up his phone, waving it in the air. Chara calmly stepped down from their seat and walked over to Sans. “HUMAN?”

 

Chara then jumped on him, climbing for the phone. “Gimme that! I need to see the pictures!”

 

“WAH HUMAN! NO, THEY ARE MY OTP PICTURE COLLECTION! ONLY I CAN SEE THEM!” Sans held the phone up in the air as Chara kept trying to take it.

 

Papyrus sighed, looking down at the book as Sans and Chara continued to argue. He flipped through the pages, more slowly. If Sans was correct, then Papyrus had a good chance to be with you. But what could he do? He paused on an illustration. That may work… “Hey Sans?”

 

Sans and Chara froze. Sans was standing on one foot with the other one in the air with a clinging Chara attached. “Y-YES?”

 

“I may have an idea, but I would need your help…”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you; please come to my shop in the future…” Muffet sold another pastry, no thanks to Papyrus, who was currently sitting in a chair in the middle of the walkway. He had his hood up, possibly asleep, with a sign that says ‘Hungry? Donut worry, eat at Muffet’s’ and an arrow pointing at Muffet’s stand. Muffet sighed, she regrets offering to lower his tab for helping her today. As soon as they finished setting up the booth, Papyrus pulled out a lawn chair and sat his lazy butt there. Though, a sleeping skeleton in a lawn chair holding up a sign with a pun on it was striking and got people curious…

 

Papyrus was in and out of it. He was thinking and thinking too much made him sleepy. His confidence was lacking, never having experienced something like this before. His baby bro pretty much blackmailed him into asking out a girl. He is still unsure if you would accept him, he is a skeleton monster lacking flesh and that whole soulmate thing was bugging him more than it should. The thought of you being his brother’s possible mate gave rise to a weird mixture of feelings… Papyrus banged the back of his skull on his chair. Nope, not going there. He just needs to figure out how he is going to go on a date with you.

 

He opened his eye sockets only to see a blue face up close and personal. “What the fu-” Papyrus jumped in his seat as he pulled away. “Undyne!?”

 

“H-hi Paps, d-didn’t mean to sc-scare you.” Undyne waved at Papyrus. She turned her head and laughed into her hand. “Fufufufu… I d-didn’t know you were such a r-romantic.”

 

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at her. “It was you! You corrupted Sans.” He pointed at Undyne, who just looked at him innocently.

 

“Paps, I ha-had nothing to do w-with that. Sans and I just b-bonded over yo-your obvious crush.” She pushed up her glasses. “Don’t worry, we-we watched so m-much anime to kn-know that festival d-dates bring people cl-closer! Like she could trip and then you have to carry her to this remote location where you two then share yourfeelingsandthenshareapassionatekissthatleadstomoresteamyscenesandohmystarsIshipitsohard!!!” Undyne’s face was getting red as she spoke too fast for Papyrus to follow. She was panting as all the people slowly backed away from her. He doesn’t blame them; he wished he could back away too.

 

“Undyne? You okay?” Papyrus looked at her cautiously.

 

She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “Of-of course. Sorry about that. B-back to the t-task at hand.” Undyne reached over and yanked Papyrus’ sweater over his head.

 

“Undyne!? What the hell!?” Papyrus looked up at her but then something orange was thrown into his face.

 

“Wear this. Ar-arm exposure is always a h-hot trait.” Papyrus held up a sleeveless orange hoodie. He looked at her questioningly. “Jus-just do it!” Papyrus shrugged, slipping it on. “Yes, perfect. It will definitely make her heart go doki-doki!” Undyne squealed into her hands as she approved of the new look. Papyrus rubbed his arms, feeling really exposed not wearing his usual sweater.

 

“ARE YOU READY BROTHER?” Sans popped out of nowhere beside Papyrus.

 

Papyrus jumped again in his seat. “Sans? For what?”

 

“YOUR DATE OF COURSE! IT WAS ALL UNDYNE’S PLAN! I HELPED TOO OF COURSE! YOU ARE GOING TO WALK AROUND THE FESTIVAL WITH ___!” Sans had stars in his eyes as he smiled widely. “DON’T WORRY! WE GOT EVERYTHING TAKEN CARE OF!” Papyrus opened his mouth to protest. “AND DON’T COME UP WITH ANY EXCUSES TO SAY YOU AREN'T READY! JUST LEAVE IT TO US!”

 

“But I’m helping-”

 

“NOPE, ALPHYS IS TAKING YOUR PLACE!”

 

Papyrus looked over to see Alphys giving him a wave. “Go get her, nerd!”

 

Sans then grabbed Papyrus' arm and started dragging him through the crowd. “DON’T DILLY DALLY BROTHER!”

 

“Sans, I agreed to try with ___ only four hours ago. Don’t you think you could give me more time?” Papyrus tried to reason with his brother.

 

Sans stopped and turned to Papyrus. “PAPYRUS! YOU GIVE UP A LOT FOR ME, I KNOW THAT. YOU TRIED YOUR VERY BEST TO MAKE SURE I ALWAYS HAD WHAT I NEEDED IN LIFE. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR BEING THERE FOR ME ALL THESE YEARS. SO NOW IT’S MY TURN TO TELL YOU, STOP. TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW! I’M ALL GROWN UP, I’M HAPPY WITH MY LIFE, NOW I ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY! ___ MAKES YOU HAPPY, SO I’M GOING TO HELP YOU WOO HER AND WIN HER HEART!”

 

“Bro…” Papyrus was seriously moved by Sans’ speech, he is really all grown and mature…

 

Sans continued walking, pulling a more willing Papyrus. “PLUS, KNOWING YOU, IF LEFT ALONE, YOU WOULD START THINKING ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT COULD GO WRONG AND THEN CONVINCE YOURSELF NOT TO DO IT.”

 

Papyrus was floored by Sans’ honesty. He didn’t even notice that he made it to your booth till he heard your voice call his name. “Papyrus?”

 

“___! I HAVE HAD THE MOST MAGNIFICENT IDEA!” Sans ran over to you, pulling Papyrus along. “SINCE PAPYRUS IS ON BREAK AND YOU HAVE NOT HAD A CHANCE TO WALK AROUND, YOU TWO SHOULD GO TOGETHER! MAGNIFICENT HUH?! MUEH HEH HEH.”

 

“Uh… but I am needed here to make the bouquets…” You tilt your head at Sans.

 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Muffet will need me. Humans sure do have a sweet tooth.” Papyrus turns around and tries to leave, thinking he dodged the situation, but Sans grabbed him by his hoodie.

 

“I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE FLOWERS AND MUFFET HAS HER ‘SPIDERS’ TO HELP HER, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TELL HER THAT HER ‘SPIDERS’ ARE NOT CAPABLE OF HANDLING THIS CROWD.” Sans’ eyelights narrow at Papyrus, adding a tone to the word spiders that told Papyrus that he wasn’t talking about the spiders, but about Alphys. There is no way Papyrus will go back there and tell Alphys, the former Captain of the Royal Guard that she isn’t capable of helping Muffet. Papyrus shook his head. “MUEH HEH HEH! NOW THAT IS SETTLED, PLEASE ENJOY THE FESTIVAL ___!” Sans helps you up from your chair and practically pushes you and Papyrus away. “GO HAVE FUN!”

 

You look at Sans with a raised eyebrow. “Okaaaay then? Shall we?” You look at Papyrus with eyes that were asking for an explanation, but he couldn’t meet them and turned his eyes away.

 

“Y-yeah,  _leaf_  the way.” Papyrus motioned towards your booth that is covered in leaves that were taken off of flowers.

 

“PAPYRUS! NO PUNS!” Sans yelled at Papyrus, waving a finger in the air.

 

You start to smile and Papyrus feels himself relax. “Is it _tulip_ to say sorry?” You chuckle at the look on Sans' face, totally at ease, and then you turn to meet your eyes with his. Papyrus could feel a smile tug on his face. Everything will be okay.

 

* * *

 

You and Papyrus are wandering through the many stands that have been set up. You waddle around with your arm around your stomach, smelling all the amazing food. Your mouth is so full of saliva right now. “You okay there?” You jump when Papyrus speaks more closely to your ear than expected.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re gnawing on your thumb nail like it’s chocolate.” Sure enough, you look down to see your nail has been ripped to shreds by your teeth. You are horrified.

 

You drop your hands to your sides and try to play it cool. “It-it’s nothing… just…”

 

Papyrus raises an eye-bone, smirking at you. He knows… “Just?”

 

“I want to eat everything…”

 

Papyrus burst out laughing with his arms wrapped around his sides… oh, his bare arms… you don’t often get to see that. “Is that all? I could eat, want a burger?” Papyrus pointed to a yellow stand where a monster cat stood, smiling at all the people. “You stay here and I’ll go get them.”

 

You nod and Papyrus goes over to wait in line, right behind a purple cat monster and alligator monster holding hands. The monster couple looked at each other and giggled with a small blush on their cheeks. That’s nice; you want to hold someone’s hand like that too.

 

Your attention then shifts over to Papyrus, you notice how broad his back is… for someone being a skeleton, he looked pretty toned, kind of want to see…You could hear Papyrus words ring in your head, “ _Skeleton monsters… are not that different from humans”_.  How different, you wonder nibbling on your lower lip.

 

“God, stop it.” You shake your head, getting that thought out of your head. Hormones, yup, that’s it. Hormones are making you look at a friend in such a dirty light. You are too lost in thought that you were caught off guard when you were shoved from behind by someone. Your feet don’t respond in time and you feel yourself beginning to fall. You shut your eyes and prepare for impact. “Shit…”

 

“Whoa, watch where you're going!” An arm wrapped around your lower back helped restore your balance. Opening your eyes, Papyrus was glaring down a nervous man, who was apologizing over and over as he backed away. Papyrus sighed and looked at you. “Are you okay? Is she…” Papyrus looked down at your stomach, his arm tightened around you so his hand could gently stroke the side of your bump.

 

“Yeah, we all good. I was just thrown off balance, that’s all.” Your eyes didn’t leave his face. He had genuine concern for your baby and it was wonderful. You felt a large amount of joy for the simple little gesture he did. You leaned into him more, arms half around his waist, gripping onto his sweater.

 

He raised his attention to you and your eyes locked. “Good thing I got here in time…” He was so close to you, you could feel his breath. Does he need to breathe? He continued to stare at you, getting slightly closer. You instinctively started closing your eyes, but then he pulled away. “Ah, um, anyways, I got our burgers!” Papyrus straightened up completely and loosened his grip on you. His other hand came into view, holding two burgers in his hand.

 

Your shoulders slumped and you let go of him to take one of the burgers. “Right…” You unwrap it and gasp. “It’s purple and sparkly!” You hold the burger close to your face, there was glitter inside and instead of sesame seeds there were sequins. “Is this edible?” You look at Papyrus with shocked eyes.

 

He chuckles at you. “Of course, it’s a glamburger. The idea behind it is you are what you eat so eating something glamorous will make you glamorous. That’s what the glamburger guy says. Look at the wrapper.”

 

You lift the wrapper up from behind the burger. “‘Stay Glamorous!’ pfft, this is so weird.” You take a small bite of the burger… it’s delicious!

 

“Want to walk as we eat?” Papyrus motioned towards the stands with his chin.

 

“Sure.” You take a step forward when you noticed Papyrus still had his arm around you. You look at his hand and then at him. “Um Paps?”

 

Papyrus cleared his throat, still looking forward with a bit of orange on his face. “It’s crowded here. This is to make sure that you don’t get knocked over like earlier… is this alright?” He loosened his grip on you, his hand moving from your hip to the small of your back.

 

You smile into your burger. “No, it’s okay. Thank you Papyrus…”

 

“N-no problem.” His hand went back to your hip and you guys continued to enjoy the festival.

 

You got to see and eat many things made by monsters. What was fun was seeing monster/human stands. There were many human/monster partners who formed together. There was a human stand that was selling jewelry that was made with stones that were found in the underground. They glowed in the dark! And then there were humans that set up carnival games. Those were fun. Papyrus and you, if it didn’t require you leaning, played many of them to see who could win the most. Turns out both of you suck at these kind of games and only won three prizes. One you were sure was a pity prize. After two hours, you were feeling a little tired from walking so much.

 

“Well isn’t it one of the wacky skeletons.” A deep voice came from the left. You and Papyrus look over to see an older turtle monster standing behind a stand that says ‘caramel crabapples’. He was wearing a floral Hawaiian shirt and a shell necklace. There was another monster standing in front of the stand that was heavily cloaked.

 

“Heya Gerson.” Papyrus lazily waved at him as you two made your way over.

 

The turtle monster, Gerson, eyed you as you came closer and stroked his beard. “Hello, who may you be?”

 

“Hi, I’m ___.” You gave him a little wave of your own and then rest your hand on your stomach.

 

Gerson chuckled. “My my, Paps. You work fast don’tcha? Congrats.”

 

“Huh? Wait, no Gramps! The kid isn’t…I…” Papyrus let go of you instantly as he floundered around, completely flustered as he tried to form words. You laughed at Papyrus’ reaction. You didn’t even mind that someone mistaken Papyrus as the father of your child.

 

Your attention shifted when you heard a crunch beside you. The monster in the heavy cloak stood beside you, eating something off a stick. It was some oddly shaped apple… almost looked like some kind of crab. The monster slowly turned forward, to your surprise; he looked like a skeleton monster. He had large cracks in his skull that misshaped it, one went up from his eye socket and the other went down.

 

His jaw looked like it was falling out of place as he took another bite. He hummed happily, enjoying the food. He noticed you and smiled, giving you a little wave with his hand that had a hole. You waved back to him. “Is it good?” He nodded and gave you a thumbs up.

 

He then turned to Gerson and made a few signs with his free hand. Gerson nodded and the mysterious monster left. “So, want to try one?”

 

“Hmm?” You looked back at Gerson as he held up an oddly shaped apple covered in caramel, same thing that the other monster was eating.

 

“Wings said you looked like you wanted one. It’s a crabapple that grew in the underground and then I dipped it in normal human caramel sauce.” He handed the stick to you smiling.

 

You gently took it from him. A closer inspection told you why it was called a crabapple. “Thank you. Here.” You reach into your purse but Gerson starts to shake his head.

 

“It’s on the house, here you too Papyrus. Keep watching over my Undyne, will ya? Bye now.” He hands another apple to Papyrus.

 

Paps nods, saluting Gerson as you walked away. “Will do.” Papyrus guides you through the crowd and you find an open bench in front of a larger planter. “Want to take a break?”

 

“God yes, my legs are so tired.” You plop your big butt down, sighing with relief as you stretched out your legs.

 

Papyrus laughed as he sat down with you, resting an arm on the back of the bench as he started biting into the caramel apple. “Seeing him again really brought back memories.”

 

“Oh?” You take a bite of the apple as well. It is bursting with juices… soooo good! All monster food is too delicious. Humans have totally missing out!

 

“Yeah, he helped me and Undyne learn as much as we could. Finding us as much scientific books as he could in the dump. He pretty much raised Undyne and started her whole interest in science.” You nod, Papyrus told you all about his old friend/colleague Undyne. “So what do you think of the festival? Has a pretty _fair_ representation?” He chuckled. Guess he made a pun?

 

You smile, looking at the sea of people. “Yeah, this was a lot of fun. I didn’t expect this to go so well.” Everyone was smiling, having a good time. Humans and monsters easily mingled amongst themselves. “I was right… I believed that humans and monsters would be able to get along once they got over their fears and got to know each other. We’re proof of that too, aren’t we?” You look up at Papyrus. “We became so close since we started getting to know each other.”

 

“Yeah…” He stares at you with this half dazed look.

 

“Papyrus.” You lift your hand gently touch his cheek. “You got some apple on your face.” With your thumb, you wipe away the bits of apple.

 

“Thanks…”

 

~

 

Sans was peeking around the corner of a booth. “Sans… really? What are we doing? This is boring…” Chara stood behind Sans, not even trying to hide.

 

Sans turned around and pulled Chara behind him. “Shush, we don’t want them to see us.” Sans turned back as he watched you and Papyrus talk on the bench. “GASP, ___ is making a move!” He hold his breath as your hand reaches up to Papyrus. Your hand rested on his cheekbone- “OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY?” Sans gripped onto the sides of the booth in frustration. You wiped his cheek and then you guys go back to normal… Sans grumbled to himself.

 

Chara look around to see the two of you. “I think they are doing fine Sans.”

 

“NONSENSE! THEY NEED OUR HELP OR ELSE IT WILL BE ANOTHER SIX MONTHS BEFORE THEY CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS!” Sans pulled out his phone. “PSSH, COME IN FISHY WEEABOO, THIS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, DO YOU READ ME? OVER.”

 

“Pssh, r-read you loud and cl-clear. Over.” Undyne’s voice came out of the phone.

 

Chara sighed, smacking their forehead. “Really guys…”

 

“PSSH, TIME FOR THE BACK UP PLAN. OVER.”

 

“Pssh, roger that. Heading in now. Fishy Weeaboo out. Over.”

 

“PSSH, PUTTING ON DISGUISE, READY TO COMMENCE ONCE SIGNAL HAS BEEN MADE. MAGNIFICENT BLUE OUT. OVER.” Sans puts his phone back into his pocket and then turns to Chara. “HERE, I PREPARED ONE FOR YOU AS WELL!”

 

Sans thrusts something brown at Chara. Chara takes it and holds it up… it’s a fake beard that looks like someone cut out of a brown carpet. “Sans what is this…?” Chara’s eyes go wide as they see Sans now wearing joke glasses with hairy eyebrows and a big nose.

 

“Shhhh, we must be quiet.” Sans took the beard and put it on the shocked Chara before peeking around the corner again. “Alright, lets go.” Sans then starts running, crisscrossing from one booth to another, somersaulting once in awhile. He stops when he gets to the last booth and within ear shot of Papyrus and you. Chara just walked over, not caring at this point.

 

Sans looked over and he could see Undyne making her way over to you two. “Papyrus! Hi! F-funny run-running into you h-here!” Undyne sat down beside you.

 

“What do you mean? You knew-” Undyne slapped Papyrus’ apple into his mouth, stopping him from talking. Sans nodded, approving of Undyne’s defense tactics.

 

“Yo-you must b-be ___. I’m Undyne.” Undyne held out her hand to you. Your attention was now fully on Undyne. “I h-heard so much ab-about you.”

 

You look back at Papyrus as he turned away, beating on his chest to stop himself from choking. “Ah, yes, I heard about you from Papyrus and Sans. It’s really nice to meet you. I love your hair by the way.”

 

“Oh th-thank you.” Undyne became slightly flustered from the genuine compliment but she shakes her head. “I saw you t-two sitting here and I-I couldn’t help b-but to say hell-hello.” She fiddled with her claw fingers, Sans cheered for her as he waited. Undyne took a deep breath, determined. “Oh w-wow, I no-notice you ha-have amazing b-bone structure.” Undyne grabbed your face, making you face her completely and unable to see what was happening behind you.

 

“I’m going in.” Sans ran over towards the planter behind the bench, hiding in the push. Papyrus was about to stop Undyne when Sans poked his head out from the bush. Before Papyrus could yell, Sans put a gloved hand over his mouth. “It’s just me, Sans.” Sans lifted up the glasses, revealing his face. Sans grabbed the caramel apple from Papyrus, throwing it behind him, and replaced it with a small bouquet of gladiolus flowers. “Just like you asked for, good luck.” Sans whispered, disappearing back into the push and then running back to where Chara was.

 

“Oh-oh, look at-at the t-time. I h-have to m-meet Napstabot. Wh-what’s that Papyrus? B-bye!” Undyne stands up and practically runs away.

 

Sans nods approvingly. “Now they have no other option other than get together. Mueh heh heh. Let’s go Chara.” Sans and Chara walk away from you two. Sans tosses his disguise away and so does Chara.

 

“Sooo, missioned accomplished, Cupid Sans?” Chara giggled as they watched Sans march happily.

 

Sans nodded, stars in his eyes. “OF COURSE, IT WAS MY PLAN AFTER ALL. NOW WE MUST HEAD BACK TO FLOWEY AND THE BOOTH BEFORE ASGORE GETS THERE. DON’T WANT HIM TO GET MAD AT US AGAIN.” Sans shivered as they turned the corner.

 

“Mad at you for what?” Chara and Sans froze as they heard a loud voice behind them. Slowly they turned around. Asgore was standing there with Ally, his arms crossed. “What have you two been up to?” Asgore raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“IT WAS NOTHING! JUST ENJOYING THE FESTIVAL!” Sans shouted, avoiding eye contact.

 

“We were getting Papyrus and ___ together. Like how I got Undyne and Alphys together.” Chara answered truthfully.

 

“CHARA! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SUPER DUPER SECRET MISSION!” Sans threw his arms in the air at Chara who just shrugged.

 

Chara went over and hugged Asgore. “They are probably making out by now. But, why are you here Miss Ally?” Chara looked up at their lawyer.

 

Ally smiled, bending down at their eye level. “Mr. Napstabot is going to let me make a speech about you and your father, and how awful the courts have been. He called it an ambassador update, but it’s really to get people to know how difficult everything has been. We are going to meet with him now. Want to come you two?”

 

“TO MEET WITH NAPSTABOT?! OF COURSE!” Sans jumped around excitedly, stars spinning in his eyes and a blue blush on his cheeks.

 

Chara nodded. They have yet gone to see a judge that would be willing to listen to the entire case or even stay on the case for more than a week. “Oh okay. I thought you would be here for Muffet.”

 

“HUH?” Ally’s face went completely red as Chara smirked.

 

“Want to know some pickup lines to woo her? I am an expert flirter after all.”

 

~

 

Papyrus kind of froze in place as Sans and Undyne came in and out like a huge gust of wind. He looked down at the bouquet and his brain started to turn… they were the flowers he said he wanted to give you. Sans managed to get those flowers for him in a matter of hours… sneaky little brother, even had Undyne to help…

 

“Oh, when did you get those?” Your voice brought Papyrus back to reality. “Ha, they’re gladiolus flowers.” You looked at your tattoo, obviously thinking it was a coincidence.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat. “Um, just now? Um… ___, I… I really like… uh being here on the surface.” He mentally slapped himself.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad you guys came up here when you did. I got to make some great friends.” You smile innocently at you.

 

Papyrus groaned “Yup, I found a lot of things that I found on the surface. New job that I enjoy, new food choices, and great views.” He eyed your face as you continued to watch him struggle. “Like your eyes…”

 

You blush a little and Papyrus can feel a crack in his sanity. “My eyes?”

 

“Yeah, I like how you look at the world. How you light up with flowers, when you’re being competitive during our gaming sessions, and how you look at me…” He didn’t notice that his body had naturally gotten closer to you till his hip touched yours.

 

“Oh… um thank you…” You looked away; there was a small smile on your face. You didn’t pull away.

 

Papyrus turned fully to you, taking a deep breath. “Here, these are for you.” He thrusted the flowers into your hands.

 

“Ah, thank you… but Papyrus, you do remember what I told you these mean right?” You laughed looking back at him, but your expression turned to shock when you noticed the seriousness on Papyrus’ face.

 

“I know. That’s why I wanted to give them to you.” You gasp and hold the flowers closely to you.

 

You turn away from him and continued to talk. “You do realize I pregnant with someone else’s baby right? I’m going to be a single parent and I’m not the most attractive person. I’m sure there is someone better than me out there.”

 

“I don’t care that you are having another man’s child. I’ll love that kid too, since they are yours. And you’re wrong.” Papyrus leaned his head on your shoulder. “There is no one out there more beautiful than you to me. You have no idea how beautiful I think you are. Pregnant or not.” Papyrus touched your stomach, caressing the child lovingly.

 

“You really… want me?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Papyrus closed his eyes, inhaling your scent. “More than you can imagine.”

 

You shift a little in your seat. “Here.” Papyrus opened his eyes to see a single gladiolus flower stem. “For you.” You looked at him, your face completely flushed.

 

Papyrus pulled away from you to look you directly in the face. “Really? I’m a skeleton monster; you do realize how hard our life will be after this?” His hand caressed your face.

 

“You ass. Trying to talk me out of it after you tell me all that and I say I feel the same… but yes, it doesn’t matter to me. Human or not. I like you.” You smirk, leaning into his hand. Papyrus likes that look you’re giving him.

 

“Good, just checking.” He presses his teeth to your lips.

 

~

 

“WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?” Sans tapped his feet, waiting backstage where Napstabot is about to have his concert. “THEY ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” Sans stares at his phone, he sent three texts to you and Papyrus to come here for the concert.

 

“Are you alright there handsome?” Sans felt a shiver go down his spine as a voice whispered beside him.

 

Sans launched backwards; if he had a heart he would be having a heart attack right now. “NAPSTABOT! H-H-HELLO!”

 

“What’s up dude, you looking a little down? Don’t worry; I’ll be sure to play some awesome music to cheer you up.” Napstabot winked at Sans before walking away.

 

Sans stares at the robot DJ with hearts in his eyes and then looks back at his phone. “I’m sure they are fine.” Sans mumbled, putting his phone in his pocket and followed close behind his idol.

 

~

 

“Hahah! Papyrus! I can walk now!” Papyrus had taken you home, not really feeling up to a concert, and carried you up the stairs. He gently put you down on your feet, but his hands soon engulfed your face.

 

His fingers gripped at your hair and his thumbs rubbed your cheeks. “I don’t plan on letting you go. Ever.” His mouth was on yours again, you couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation. It was teeth but yet it felt like lips were touching yours. He pulled you closer and you feel your body buzz. Screw it. You stop thinking about how and just kiss him, enjoying that feeling.

 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you try to pull him closer to you. You want him as close as possible… but the baby bump keeps getting in the way. You groan, tightening your grip onto his sweater as one hand left your hair and went down to grope your ass. He continued to kiss you gently, but pressing more firmly than before. A tongue brushes against your lower lip. “Papyrus…” You groan, clinging to him.

 

He pulls away slightly, his thumb running against your lower lip. “Stars, don’t look at me like that. I’ll lose all self-control with how sexy you are being right now.”

 

“Sexy? Me?” You frown, looking at your body. “What part of me is sexy anymore?”

 

“You’re kidding right? You are so fucking sexy.” Papyrus pulled you closer to him by your hips. “Want me to prove it?”

 

“Huh? Hey wait! Papyrus!” Papyrus instantly picked you up and headed down the hall, right into your room.

 

~ _[tune into sinning here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11507673/chapters/25821993)_ ~

 

You sigh contently, laying your head against your pillow. Papyrus laid in front of you with his eyes closed. You realized how sticky you were. “Papyrus… we need a shower.”

 

“Nooo, we need sleep. I’m too bone tired.” You frown at him. Fine, you’ll go alone… he won’t let go. He opens one of his eye sockets. “I said we need sleep, we is me and you. We can do it later.”

 

“Fiiiine…” You relax on the bed and he closes his eye socket. You stare at his face and begin to stroke his cheek bone. He hums contently, turning to kiss your palm. You remember what he said earlier but you didn’t get a chance to say. “Papyrus, I love you.”

 

His eye sockets open wide. “What?”

 

“I love you.” You smile at him as you press your forehead against his. He holds you closer to him, but of course, the baby bump gets in the way of being closer. “Are you sure you don’t mind that I am having some else’s child?”

 

“___.” He has the most serious expression you ever seen on him. “You were pregnant when I met you. If I minded, we wouldn’t be naked in bed together now.” He leaned in and kissed you on the lips. “I love you and I will love your child as soon as I meet her. Can’t scare me away anymore.” He winked at you. “Your ex can go fuck himself, because you and your baby are mine now.”

 

You felt like crying, but you held it in, choosing to kiss him again. You both chuckle and then close your eyes, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	14. without a trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, an update and so fast, who am i? lol  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know if you notice any errors.

Transitioning from friends to a couple wasn’t actually that hard. Within two days, it almost felt like you guys have been together forever, which is amazing and odd. After that… ahem, special moment between you and Papyrus, things were a bit awkward. Everything that you guys just said and did had sunk in and became a bit overwhelming. You became really self-conscious and Papyrus couldn’t look you in the eyes. You guys took separate showers and then sat in the living room together.

 

Papyrus found a random movie playing on TV and you guys start watching. Soon, you found yourself leaning against him with his arm around you and a blanket. It felt completely natural. You leaned your head against his shoulder and he leaned his head against yours. It was so nice, all the awkwardness vanished. Till the door slammed open and an overly excited skeleton came rushing in. “___! PAPYRUS!! YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS! NAPSTABOT ASKED FOR MY NUMBER! I KNEW I WAS CHARMING AND DASHINGLY HANDSOME, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT NAPSTABOT WOULD FALL FOR ME SO FAST!! I THOUGHT A FEW MORE DAYS OF SWEET WOOING AND FLIRTING WOULD BE NEEDED TO HAVE HIM FALLING FOR ME! I GUESS MY DATING POWER IS STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT!” Sans came rushing over to you guys, jumping up and down, hearts in his eyes and a blue blush on his cheek bones.

 

He paused for a moment and held up his phone; the flash went off. “SANS!! No more pictures!”

 

Papyrus tried to reach for Sans’ phone, but was limited due to your current position. “SORRY BROTHER, I THOUGHT I'D DOCUMENT THE DAY NOW THAT MY OTP FINALLY CAME TRUE! AND SENT TO UNDYNE! OH I SHOULD TELL EVERYONE, CAPTAIN ALPHYS AND CHARA AND ASGORE AND FLOWEY, OH, OF COURSE THE HUMAN ALLY! HMM WHO ELSE, OH MUFFET! OH, I’LL JUST POST IT ON THE UNDERNET! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!” Sans held up his phone, showing a status update with the photo of you and Papyrus cuddling on the couch.

 

“B-bro…”

 

Sans’ phone dinged and when he looked at what it was, his eyes instantly turned back into hearts. “OH! WOWIE! NAPSTABOT HAS ALREADY TEXTED ME! HE MUST HAVE REALLY FALLEN FOR ME IF HE ALREADY MISSES ME!” Sans then runs back to his room, holding his phone close to his face.

 

Papyrus groans, leaning his head all the way back on the couch. You chuckle, patting him on the knee. “At least we know he approves of our relationship… this is a relationship, right?”

 

He lifts up his head and turns to you. Pressing his forehead to yours, he smiles. “Of course, like I said you’re mine, and I’m yours.” He presses his teeth to your lips and you chuckle, kissing him back. Kiss after kiss, never turning your attention back to the movie for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, I’m off to work.” Papyrus leans down to give you a kiss.

 

You smile as you kiss him back. “Okay, see you when you get back.”

 

Kiss. “Be sure to be careful when moving.”

 

“I will.” Kiss.

 

“Call me if anything happens.” Kiss.

 

“Okay.” Kiss. Papyrus wraps his arms around you and pinches your butt. You yelp and then giggle, wrapping your arms around his neck and turning your head to the side to continue kissing him.

 

“ENOUGH ALREADY! PAPYRUS, LEAVE, GO TO WORK NOW OR ELSE YOU’LL BE LATE!” Sans wedges himself between the two of you and sighs deeply. “YOU TWO ARE TOO LOVEY DOVEY! I’M SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE A HAPPY COUPLE, BUT ENOUGH WITH THE KISSY KISSY FACES! I ALMOST MISS WHEN YOU GUYS WERE AWKWARD AND HADN’T SHARED YOUR FEELINGS YET!!”

 

You and Papyrus laugh, looking down at Sans. “Sorry bro, goodbye for real now.” Papyrus leans in to give you a peck, but Sans launched his hand up between your faces.

 

Sans pushes Papyrus away and out the door. “NO MORE SMOOCHES! ONE ALWAYS LEADS TO MORE AND THEN YOU’LL BE LATE!” You wave to Papyrus as he gives you a wink and take a seat at your workstation. Time to work on some bouquets! It’s nice not having to man the front with Sans around. You can relax here and play with flowers.

 

Maybe two hours after opening shop, a flustered Ally comes running. “___! Have you seen the news?” You jump in your seat, almost dropping a glass vase.

 

“Uh, nooo?” Ally goes over to the eating area and sits down at the table, turning on the TV with the remote. You waddle over to join her as she flipped through channels. A professional picture of Ally from her web pops up on the screen while a news reporter speaks.

_“-this is Ms. Allison Chang. You may recognize her as the woman who spoke at the monster that goes by Napstabot’s concert about monster mistreatment in the justice system. She is a state lawyer specializing in family court and is in charge of yet another monster related case. The ambassador of monsters was taken away from a male monster who claimed to be their father. He was evaluated by social workers, they did not want to leave the child with him, but the child refused to leave. So instead, the monster was put on a probation period as a primary caregiver. Yet, Miss Chang is still trying to place the child back into his care. This is all of what Miss Chang had to say:_

_‘ We have no comment about Chara or their placement with their new father. Though, with my own experience and knowledge, I agree that Chara should stay with the father that they found for themselves.’_

Ally flips to the next news channel.

_The foster parents are willing to give up their rights to the monster. No info has been publicized at the moment on the family, only the statements that they are sending to the CPI and social workers. They have no problem giving up the child._

Next channel.

 

_No one even wants the child? This kid must be real trouble; they ran away from their foster family, now they don’t want anything to do with them. Maybe the kid isn’t human, just looks it. Might explain why they get along with monsters so well and that nobody even wants them-_

Next channel.

 

 _The steps of City Hall are filled with protesters, all angered by the prospect of monsters mingling more into human society._  (You see hundreds of people holding signs, shouting. Some are in white cloaks; some bare the symbol of Nazis, but there were people that looked like anyone that walked down the street, your neighbor, people you go to church with. Many people of different morals are all coming together because of one similarity. Hate for monster kind.)

 

_DIE Abominations!_

_You are going to Hell!_

_Monster Fuckers!_

_Devil’s advocate!_

_They are a sign of the apocalypse! They are the END OF US!_

_Satan’s assistant!_

_Traitor to humanity._

_They don’t belong here! Send them back to where they belong, back to the depths of HELL!_

_Worthless!_

_You chose the wrong side!_

_You deserve to DIE!”_

 

You take the remote and turn off the TV as Ally cradles her head in her hands. She tells you all about how reporters have been hounding her place. Her brother Axel ended up deciding to stay at his place of work till everything blows over. “This sucks!” Ally shouted.

 

“I know. I’m sorry…” You rub her back. Sans had come in and the moment he saw the look on Ally’s face, he went to the Keurig and made hot cocoa. He hands a cup to both of you. “I didn’t think something like this would happen after Napstabot’s concert… you been getting hate mail for a week now?”

 

Ally nodded. “Yeah, though, I had The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Temmie to shred all of it. They really like destroying things. So that’s been my entertainment.” You sigh; you don’t understand how people can love monsters one week and then hate them the next. Also, Ally likes that weird little monster?

 

“Hmm, so now what? Do you want to stay here, hide out from the paparazzi as well?” Ally thought about it for a moment when Sans interjected.

 

“I WOULDN’T, PAPYRUS AND ___ SMOOCH EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME NOW. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN MY BROTHER’S MATING HABITS SO I WENT BACK TO OUR PLACE. IT WAS DUSTY AFTER A MONTH OF NO ONE LIVING THERE, BUT I CLEANED IT. MISS ALLY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY AT MY PLACE? NO ONE WOULD THINK OF LOOKING FOR YOU THERE.” You feel your face heat up as Sans mentioned you ‘smooching’ his brother. The little shit.

 

Ally smirked at you before turning back to Sans. “Thank you, I think I’ll take you up on your offer. I’ll pack my things and come over tonight.”

 

“EXCELLENT! I’LL FIX PAPYRUS’ BED FOR YOU SO IT WILL BE MORE TO… NORMAL STANDARDS.” Sans frowned a little. You can relate a little… Papyrus has a tendency to throw the blankets off the bed. You now have your own that he does not use.

 

You jump in your seat. “Whoa, that was a strong flutter.” You touch your stomach, feeling your daughter move.

 

Ally places her hand on your stomach. “I can’t really feel anything, other than kind of a pulsing vibe.”

 

“That’s her fluttering around. Nothing kick worthy yet, doctor says either next week or the following week when she’ll really be kicking and moving.” Ally cringes a little. “What?”

 

“Sorry, as amazing making life is, seeing the skin of the stomach move like that just creeps me out.” Ally shivers. For the next few hours, you distract Ally by telling her all about different kinds of creepy and gross things happen while pregnant. It’s not all about the glow.

 

You waved Ally goodbye and Sans walks her out, back to manning the front. You lean back in your chair and lift up your shirt to stroke your belly directly. “Move for mommy please…” You sit there staring at your tummy, feeling flutters and seeing little tiny bumps go up and down. Nothing newsworthy yet. “So close to seeing you…”

 

~

 

“You have Gestational diabetes. Your blood sugar levels have been running high, nothing life threatening, yet. But you will be prescribed medication to help keep it under control. Your pancreas can’t seem to keep up with the new increase demand for insulin. But, since you have stated that you have changed your diet and your sugar levels have gone down, I do not think it is as severe as other cases I have seen.” You nod, listening to the doctor. “So I’ll write down the instructions on how to monitor your sugar levels, I know we went over it last week, but I want to be sure you remember them.”

 

Papyrus rubbed your lower back from behind you. You hum a thank you. “So, should she be working anymore?”

 

The doctor thought for a moment. “Only if you will be sitting down the entire time. Your body is in the sensitive stages where we have to be extra careful with your health. Walking too far for too long… or sex… is off the table.” You blush at the knowing look he gave the both of you. You had to tell your doctor that you had sex, it related to your child’s health, but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. You go through the normal procedures and the talk with the doctor, everything else seems to be fine. Blood pressure is perfect, so that’s one less thing to worry about.

 

You sigh, once in the car with all the new drugs you need to take. “Okay, where to next?” Papyrus entered the driving side of the car.

 

“I need new maternity dresses that don’t require someone to help me… but I can wait till Ally doesn’t have this shit storm on her back… maybe…” You tried ordering some online, but nothing ever felt right or was the right size. This has to be something to do in person… You doubt Ally will be free anytime; you just don’t want to go. Papyrus chuckled, starting up the car. From the look on his face, he’s taking you shopping. Yay….

 

You guys make it to the mall, and with Papyrus’ help, you managed to waddle into a maternity store. A mango smoothie helped pep you up for the shopping experience. You are slurping on your drink, going through a few shirts, when Papyrus comes over holding a few dresses. “Here, I think you’ll look good in these!” He hands them to you and you narrow your eyes.

 

“Papyrus…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why are they all orange?” Papyrus must have found every orange dress in the entire rack… “Is it so it will match your magic? Some sort of branding or something?” You raise an eyebrow at him as he blushes.

 

He waves his hands in the air. “N-no no, that’s not it. I think this color best represents your _orange_ -ality. I think you will be very a _peel_ ing in it.” You stare at Papyrus as you finish off your smoothie, not buying what he is saying. “Really… it doesn’t have anything to do with me… it’s just… I got a glimpse of your SOUL when we, uh, connected? It’s the same color as my magic, orange.” He points at your chest, looking at you like he was searching for something inside you.

 

“SOUL huh? I guess if I match you then maybe we really were meant for each other.” You smile at Papyrus.

 

He sighs with relief. “Yeah, a match made in heaven…” He leans down and nuzzles your cheek, tickling you.

 

“Heh heh, okay, but I’ll only try three of them on and buy only one. I would like to wear something other than that.” Papyrus looks like he is going to protest but then nods his head.

 

He looks through some of the dresses and pulls out a long button up dress. “Can this be one of them?”

 

“Why?”

 

Papyrus smirked at you, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “Because this orange dress will give me better access to your melons.” He then low-key cups one of your breasts.

 

“Papyrus!” You slap his hand away and take the dress. “I’ll try it on but don’t do that in public!” He doesn’t even look sorry as you scold him, just winks at you with this smug face.

 

After getting a few more articles of clothing, you go to the changing room and start trying on things. You find a few good shirts and skirts, no pants, it’s too much effort. Now all you have to do is try on the dress Papyrus picked out. The first two you didn’t like how they fit on your body, you saved the button-up one for last. You button the dress up and there is a little tie to go around you above your belly. Looking in the mirror, it actually looked good on you… rats now you have to get it.

 

“You okay in there?” Papyrus calls from the other side of the dressing room door.

 

You sigh and open the door for him to come in. “It seems I have a winner.” He closes the door and looks at you, his eye sockets bug out.

 

“Wowie, you look amazing… your melons never looked better.” He comes over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Do they stay after the baby?”

 

“Pfft, they’ll go down a size.”

 

Papyrus starts groping your butt, lightly spanking it and the cupping it. “The momma ass is going to stay at least right? This is something I can really get _behind._ It’s so _booty_ -ful.” He leans down and starts kissing your neck, dragging his teeth on your skin. A hand reaches up and starts unbuttoning the dress.

 

“Papyrus! No!” You laughed, pushing his hand away jokingly. He then pulls you closer, showering your neck with kisses as you laugh. “No more, it tickles. You’ll make me pee! Papy- OH!” You pull away from him and look down.

 

Papyrus lets you go, looking down with you. “What? Something happen?”

 

“I… felt it…” You grab his hand and place it on your belly. “Papyrus… she kicked me…” As you spoke you felt another sharp kick and Papyrus’ eye sockets widened.

 

Papyrus puts both hands on your stomach. “Say something else, keep talking.”

 

“Um… okay… uh, hello sweet pea.... heheh, it’s Mommy.” You feel her kick again and your smiles widened.

 

“Oh stars…” Papyrus bends down on his knees, pressing his face to your stomach now as well. “This is amazing…” She kicks again at the sound of Papyrus’ voice so close.

 

You gasp at the sensation. “She heard you… oh my god…” Your eyes are starting to water up as you cover your mouth with both hands. The two of you stood there for a while, stroking your belly and giving your daughter praises, totally forgetting you were in a dressing room.

 

~

 

You are sitting on the couch at home with two pairs of hands on your stomach, feeling the now very active baby. Sans and Chara were super excited to hear about your baby moving and rushed over to feel as soon as you got back. Papyrus was taking a nap on the other end of the couch. “Wowie, that’s so magnificent.” Sans whispered as he gently stroked your tummy.

 

“Yeah, it really feels like there is a baby inside there now… What does it feel like?” Chara rubbed their face against your stomach, listening to your child’s movements.

 

You thought about it for a moment. “It feels kind of muscle spasms mixed with having to go to the bathroom. It’s like she is wrestling with my organs in there. She really jumps when I drink something cold.”

 

“So cool!” Chara hugged your stomach. “Hi, my name is Chara! We are going to have a lot of fun when you come out!”

 

Awww, so cute! “I was wondering… how does the baby come out?” Sans rubbed his chin as he looked at your stomach.

 

“Uhhh…” You and Chara look at Sans, unsure how to proceed.

 

“I know you give birth, but from where?” Sans looks at you questionably.

 

CLAP

 

“Welp. Look at the time bro, shouldn’t you be taking Chara home about now?” Papyrus piped in, jumping to his feet and pointing at the clock on your DVD player.

 

Chara stood up as well, grabbing their bag. “Ye-yeah Sans, I need to go home!”

 

“OH YOU’RE RIGHT! COME NOW HUMAN! DO NOT WANT TO WORRY ASGORE!” Sans gets up from the couch, forgetting about his unnerving question. “BYE BROTHER, ___, AND BABY HUMAN!” Sans runs out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Chara sighs, dragging a hand down their face. “That was a close one.” They mumbled as they followed Sans. “Bye!” Chara waves to you before running down the stairs.

 

Papyrus plops down on the couch, placing his head on your lap to cuddle your stomach. “The kid took the words right out of my mouth. So not ready to break my brother’s innocence just yet.” He starts giving your stomach little pecks.

 

You chuckle, stroking his skull. “I think sweet pea fell asleep, she isn’t really kicking that much anymore.”

 

“Hmm, I might follow her lead.” You laugh at him as he closes his eyes. “By the way, what are you going to name her? I assume it isn’t going to be sweet pea.”

 

“I’m not sure yet… I have been thinking Flora, Leilani, or Zinnia.”

 

Papyrus opened an eye-socket. “Flowers?” You nodded. “Ah, for skeletons, it seems we like naming our children after writing styles and fonts… maybe you could name her a font?”

 

“Pfft, no. Why would I do that?” You laughed. A font, really? That is such a silly tradition.

 

“I was just thinking… that’s the only thing I could give her that would be from me…” Papyrus cleared his throat a few times. “’Cause you know, she could call me… Dad… if you would be okay with that…”

 

He sits up, staring you in the eyes. “Papyrus…”

 

“I would… really like that…” Papyrus touched your stomach hesitantly.

 

You turn away, wiping away a few stray tears. “If you really want to take that role… I wouldn’t… mind…”

 

Papyrus rested his head back on your lap. “Hey in there. I’m gonna be your dad once you come out. Can’t wait to meet you.” He gave your stomach another little peck. You smiled down at him, back to stroking his skull. “How about Ebrima or Nyala?”

 

“Em-Eb-Ebri, what is that? I can’t even pronounce it. Is it a font? No to that one, kind of like Nyala, but not really.” You shake your head at him. Too weird of names. “Let’s think of different names. Maybe something not a font, please…”

 

“How about Kalinga?”

 

“No way in hell.”

 

* * *

 

Ally is trying to flip through some background information on the custody battle between your mother and her ex-husband. “Access denied, again… fuck!” People in her building do not like the idea that she is helping Asgore get custody of a human child and have been locking her out of her files… “Okay, I guess I will have to do this the hard way.” Ally stands up, taking her briefcase as she leaves her office. Temmie was sitting in a bucket of her ‘fan-mail’, tired from being a living shredder and fast asleep. Ally’s secretary was watching Temmie as Queen Toriel was with Mrs. Corbin for a public speech today. Ally gave the adorable Temmie a few pats on their head before heading out to the filing room, where all the physical information was held.

 

While she was on her way down the elevator, she received a text message from her newest friend Undyne. Her and Undyne have become close and talk almost as often you and her do. Undyne was checking in to make sure the surprise baby shower was still a go for next week on Friday. By then you’ll be 28 weeks, entering your third trimester with only two months to go. Perfect time to give the expecting mother plenty of supplies and gadgets to play with as she begins to nest. Ally confirmed the time just as the elevator dinged, letting her off on the lowest floor.

 

Ally steps out and walks down the hall, entering through doors that lead to a library of case files. Ally took of her coat suit and rolled up her sleeves. “Time to start digging.” It took a full two hours to find Fritzi’s file. As Ally read, she took notes on the custody and child support agreements. Fritzi’s father, being a doctor, was very busy and worked long hours and often traveled for work. Your mother used this fact against him and gained full custody. But there was something different about the child support agreement that brought Ally’s attention.

 

Pulling out her cell phone, she makes a quick call to a financial investigator at the sheriff’s department. “Hey Chris, I need a favor. Can you check some bank accounts for me? It’s for an old custody battle case.”

 

“Sure thing Ally, just give me a minute.” She could hear him typing the information she gave him into the system.

 

Her eyes went wide at what he told you. “Thank you so much! I owe you big.” Ally hung up and tried calling you. The line was busy… damn… Ally then dialed her secretary’s desk number, she was on lunch break but she’ll see it as soon as she gets back.

 

“Hey, it’s Ally. I found some info about ___’s case that needs her attention right now. She isn’t answering her phone, so I am going to head over to her flower shop. I’ll be back later.”

 

Ally’s secretary listened to the message as it recorded out loud from the floor, her consciousness slowly fading. Temmie lay beside her, twitching in pain. “Miss Ally…” She mumbled.

 

A menacing masked figure bent down, grabbing her by her hair. “So where is this flower shop?”

 

~

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone today?” Papyrus tied his jumpsuit sleeves around his waist as you sat behind the counter of your shop.

 

You rub your belly and rolled your eyes at the worry-wart skeleton. “Yes, Sans will only be gone half the day on his date. Chara will be here before Sans will. Are you sure you aren't more panicked about Sans going on a date with a certain robot than me being alone at my shop for five hours?” You look at Papyrus knowingly. When Sans asked if he could have the morning shift off for a date with his idol last night, you were more than thrilled to say yes.

 

Papyrus on the other hand was not as sure. “I can’t help it… you need to watch your sugar levels and my lil bro could be being corrupted as we speak!”

 

You laugh at the anguished Papyrus. “I promise you, I will be fine. See? I got my glucose reader here and the range I need to be in written on the back. I’ll be fine. Sans is an adult, I don’t think he is completely clueless and I don’t think Napstabot will do anything that he knows he’ll regret.”

 

“You’re right… I know, but I still can’t help it…” Papyrus sighed as he walked to other side of the counter and kissed you on the cheek, then kissed your belly. “I’m going to work now. Bye Calibri?”

 

“Nice try, but no to that one too.” You laugh at the attempt Papyrus made.

 

Papyrus chuckled and kissed you on the lips this time. “I had to try. I’ll find one that you’ll love.”

 

“Bye Papyrus.” You push him away and he goes on his way, giving you a salute as he disappears. You laugh, the teleportation was a surprise but it is useful at times. Like late night ice cream and fries cravings.

 

You lean back and start looking through a baby magazine, making a list of things that you should probably start getting. Most of this you’ll be ordering online for sure, thank you Amazon Prime. Your cell phone starts vibrating on the counter loudly, making you jump. “Hello?”

 

“___?”

 

“Yes. Who is this?”

~

 

Papyrus was listening to the news that Rick had playing on the TV as he worked on changing an air filter in a pick-up truck. A lawyer named Mrs. Corbin was talking with the Queen about getting monsters more rights.

 

“ _Let’s face it, denying people rights is what we all do best. Look back in history, the Jim Crow laws, women's right, what happened during and after WWII, marriage for those of same-sex, immigrants, what bathrooms a person should use, and we even had to fight to have changing tables in the men’s room. Now, for once in our entire species existence, we are getting along for one common cause, to protect ourselves from the threat of monsters. Everywhere you go, people are protesting and talking about how terrible monsters are, but have any of you ever had a bad encounter with a monster? One where they started the fight? In Germany, the people there suffered horribly after WWI, they had so little left for themselves. They were riddled with poverty and unemployment, the country was dying. Hitler came at the right moment; he promised them everything they wanted. Money, food, better life for their families, and honor for their country again. Life was wonderful again for the German citizens, but most of them had no idea about the true nature of their military cause. Millions of people were taken from their homes, placed in camps, and ruthlessly killed during the Holocaust.”_

_She paused to show black and white pictures of terrible living arrangements people would stay in. “When the war was over and German citizens found out what their military was doing, they were horrified. Nazi soldiers who saw the pictures of the people being freed were crying from the sheer lack of humanity that the country they served showed. But Germany wasn’t the only one to do this; Japan had prisoners of war where they forced them to work for them, starved them, and tortured them. And America placed their own citizens in compounds after the attack on Pearl Harbor because they were Japanese.”_

_She paused again to show pictures of a rundown make-shift town with uneven dirt roads. “Racism is the biggest problem in the world; did you know it is only fairly recent that black people and white people are allowed to even talk to each other in South Africa? People would be arrested for just talking to someone of a different race. Horrible isn’t it, the way we treat each other? We can all agree that the pictures and humanity’s history makes us uncomfortable and sad for how blinded we were back then, all because of our difference in appearances.”_

_Mrs. Corbin motions for someone to come on stage. Queen Toriel helped two children come on stage; a little human girl in a pink dress was holding hands with a monster child. “Look at these two children. They are friends who happily play together at the same daycare, every day. This is my daughter and her friend. They do not care about how they look and play together happily. You thought all of those pictures of discrimination were inhumane before, but how are those situations any different than how we treat monsters today? We are always looking for a more humane way of doing things, for animals and ourselves, how is this any different? Treating monsters like this is just a continuation of all the inhumane actions we have been doing before. That is why I am representing all of monster kind; they deserve rights to live freely just like any human does. That is what it means to be humane, to show compassion for someone else. I want to redeem humanity and live in peace with monsters. Thank you and I hope to see monsters be more accepted into humanity.”_   _Mrs. Corbin picked up each child and carried them off stage._

“Wooo! Amen!” Rick clapped as the crowd booed. “Ah shut up you fucking pricks!” Rick yelled at the screen. “I say Paps, you guys are sure lucky to have a lawyer like her.”

 

Papyrus looked up from his work to see the camera moving to a reporter. “Yeah? I haven’t been paying attention.”

 

“What? Boy, this is about your rights. You better be paying attention… what the fuck?!” There was a loud explosion coming from the TV, there was smoke and dust everywhere. People were screaming and running around. The camera zoomed in on the now destroyed stage, and then another explosion went off, sending the camera flying. The screen went black.

 

Papyrus and Rick stood there, mouth’s wide open in shock. The reporters back in the studio were desperately calling their on scene reporter, telling people to stay calm at the same time worried about their co-worker. “Was… city hall just bombed?”

 

“Uh huh…” Rick only nodded, still in shock as well.

 

Five minutes go by and there is still no news of what’s happening. One reporter was still on screen, praying. Papyrus’ phone starts ringing and he answers it without even looking. “Ye-yeah?”

 

 _“Papyrus! For the love of Toriel!”_ Papyrus flinched as Muffet, of all people, yelled into his ear hole.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat. “I take it you saw the news…”

 

 _“Yes! I called Ally to check on her, but she didn’t answer, so I went her office… it was destroyed. Her entire office!”_ Muffet sounded like she was close to tears. _“I found her secretary unconscious on the ground with another little monster, but no Ally! What if she is at City Hall or she was here when the place was getting destroyed, or-or-or…”_ Muffet was hyperventilating on the other side of the phone.

 

“Whoa whoa, okay. I’ll call ___ and see if Ally is with her or if she has an idea where she is. Just take a deep breath, call the police and an ambulance for the human. I’ll call you back when I can.”

 

 _“Alright…”_ Papyrus hung up the phone and started to call you.

 

 _“I’m sorry the number you have dialed is either turned off or out of range, please try again later.”_ Papyrus hung up; did you forget to charge your phone?

 

Papyrus turned to Rick who was still in shock. “I got to go check on some people, I’ll be back.”

 

“I’ll be here…” Rick sat down on a stool, still waiting for the news to get an update.

 

~

 

Ally pulled up to your shop just as Chara was walking over. “Hey Ally!” Chara came running over.

 

“Hey Chara, came to visit today?” Ally stepped out, trying to act casual.

 

“Yup, I’m going to keep an eye on ___, Sans has the day off today.” Chara patted their chest proudly.

 

Ally thought it was adorable, but then realized that you were alone and didn’t answer your phone… Ally’s eyes went wide and she ran into the flower shop. “___!” You weren’t at the front desk. Ally began to panic.

 

“Ally? What’s wrong?” Chara followed her into the back of the store.

 

“___! Where are you?” Ally ran around the back room, checked the bathroom, and checked the flower nursery. You weren’t on the first floor. She ran upstairs and searched for you. “___!” She called, but no one answered.

 

Chara stood in the living room, confused. “Where’s ___?”

 

“I don’t know…” Ally pulled out her cell. “Shit, my phone was on silence. Ten missed calls from Muffet? I'll call her back later.” Ally then tried to call you… “Fuck!” She then started calling Undyne; maybe she could track your phone… voicemail, damn it. “Hi Undyne, I need your help. ___ is missing. I can’t find her anywhere and-”

 

“Ally look out!” Chara shouted as someone hit Ally in the back of head. She dropped her phone and wobbled forward. Her was vision blurry, but she could see Chara throw their backpack at her attacker, trying to protect her. Ally tried to gain her balance and swing at her attacker with her briefcase. She could hear a grunt and papers flying, but then someone grabbed her. She could feel herself being carried away. Chara was shouting, fighting to get away, but everything went dark for Ally as she went limp.

 

~

 

Papyrus found himself in the middle of your shop, everything dead quiet… He felt a shiver go down his back… No one was in the shop… Papyrus searched the entire first floor, no sign of you. He paused when he saw the door upstairs wide open and a few papers on the steps. Papyrus walked up them, picking up a paper… It was a one of Chara’s graded math papers… He rushed to the top to see papers everywhere. Chara’s backpack on the ground, wide open. There was an open briefcase on the ground with the initials AC on the handle… Allison Chang…

 

He then noticed there was a knife stuck in the coffee table with a note. He stepped closer to see red writing on it. “‘You were warned.’” Papyrus’ magic instantly shot up with his rage. He turned around and kicked the couch, flipping it, as he screamed. “Fuck!” Papers flew everywhere as Papyrus tried to contain his rage. He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm down and think… when he saw a phone had been under the couch. He picked it up. It was still in the middle of a call to Undyne… It was Ally’s phone! The call has only been going for ten minutes!

 

Papyrus hurried outside, teleporting around the area, yelling. “___! ALLY! CHARA!” Papyrus teleported anywhere near by that was within ten minutes away. “AAAAALLLLLYYYY! CHAAAARRRRRAAAA!!!” Papyrus called and called. Looking for any suspicious cars. Nothing. “________________!!!!!”

 

No one answered. He was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	15. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people are assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's kind of short and it took so long, i had family in town, still do. here is the tumblr that i am using as a reference for who is swapped if you are interested: [Underswap Character List](http://royalbluetale.tumblr.com/post/149050415734/character-swapped-list-for-royalblue)  
> i'm so close to the end guys! i'm going to try to finish it on the 8 (most likely won't) because that is when i finished a salting feelings, exactly one year ago! woo! still surprised you people actually like my crap writing...
> 
> any ways, hope you like this chapter and if you notice any errors let me know :D

Papyrus and Muffet sat together at the police station, waiting for word. “How could this happen?” Muffet mumbled beside him. She took off her glasses and for the first time in a long time, let her hair completely down. The stress was getting to her. Sans wasn’t in much better shape, sitting between Papyrus and Muffet with a blank look, in complete silent shock.

 

“I have no idea… I said goodbye to her only a few hours ago… Just thinking about it…” Papyrus grunted, trying to contain his anger. He looked over to where Asgore was sitting; he was speaking with a police officer about what Chara was wearing. Asgore looked older than usual…

 

Suddenly, someone threw their body onto Papyrus’ lap. For a moment, he thought it was Chara when he looked down, but it was actually Undyne, wailing into his knees. “Waaaaaaaah! P-P-P-Papyrus! It’s all my f-f-f-fault! I w-w-was so b-busy planning th-the pa-party, I-I-I-I didn’t answer in time!”

 

“Uh… Undyne… um…” Papyrus was unsure how to console the hysterical fish monster. “Party? Undyne, it’s not your fault. Even if you did pick up, there wouldn’t have been much that you could have done. It’s alright.” He patted her on the head like he would for Sans when he was a baby bones.

 

Undyne lifted her head, wiping her nose with her lab coat sleeve. “I sp-spoke to Ally on th-the phone only a-a while ago. We pl-planned a surprise b-baby sh-shower for ___, and were al-also going to celebrate us be-being on th-the surface for a year…”

 

Alphys walked over with her human partner. “Undyne…” Alphys leaned down and patted her girlfriend on the shoulder. “Listen to Paps, he’s right. But you can help us during our investigation by giving us some bad-ass computer-sciencey stuff as support.”

 

“Yeah, the tech team doesn’t care for us and is not going to help us right away. You can look up some security footage and see if you can track them down.” Alphys’ partner chimed in.

 

Undyne sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Thanks Al, Paps, and Steve. I-I’ll get r-right on it.” She stood up, feeling more confident.

 

Alphys smiled at Undyne and then her expression turned more serious. “We called Ally’s and ___’s families. Ally’s parents… pretty much are going to be a no show, but her brother Axel is on the way now. ___’s grandmother is flying over here as we speak.”

 

 “So now what?” Sans spoke up for the first time since Papyrus told him about the incident.

 

Steven gave them a sympathetic look. “We wait. Anyone want some coffee?”

 

* * *

 

Chara woke up in the dark… they were blindfolded and had their hands tied behind their back. Their head hurt; throbbing and sharp pain vibrated through their skull as the car hit bumps. They had been driving for what felt like forever. It was maybe another hour before the car finally stopped and hands grabbed at Chara. “Come here you, little shit.” Chara squirmed as they were hoisted over a man’s shoulder. Chara could hear birds and the man’s heavy footsteps on wood. There was a creaky sound and a loud bang of a metal door being opened and shut.

 

Chara was dropped and then there was a loud thud above them. There were multiple voices and sounds, but the closest one was a whimpering voice. Someone was beside them, crying. “Hello?”

 

The crying stopped for a moment. “H-hi…” Sniffle. It was the voice of a small child.

 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

 

Sniff. “N-no… they scary… They took my mommy…”

 

“Do you think you can take the stuff off my face?” Chara can feel small hands lift the blindfold over their eyes. They blink a few times and look around; they are in some kind of wooden crate. In front of Chara is a small little girl, maybe three or four, with big puffy eyes and a runny nose. “Hi, my name is Chara. What’s yours?”

 

“B-Blake…” She rubs her eyes

 

Chara shifts so they are sitting directly in front of Blake. “Do you want to hear a joke?” She nodded, sticking out her lower lip. “Knock knock.”

 

“Whose there?”

 

“Boo.”

 

“Boo who?”

 

“Don’t cry, my friends are going to come and save us.” Chara looked around the crate. “Do you think you can try and untie me?” Chara turned around for Blake and her teeny hands went to work on the knot. Chara tried to look through the cracks of the box. They finally spotted something. “Ally…” Ally was tied to a chair, still out cold with her head down.

 

Doors slammed open and Ally jumped awake. Someone stomped over to Ally, a woman stopping a few feet in front of her. “Well I didn’t think I'd ever see you again.” Ally looked up, glaring at the woman.

 

“Shelby? Why? How did you-”

 

“Get out of jail? My bro posted bail for me. No thanks to you.” The woman reached up and slapped Ally across the face.

 

Ally looked back up, glaring. “Like I would help you, after all the shit you put Axel and me through.”

 

The woman laughed. “How is Axel? Still pathetic?”

 

“Much better now after I broke up with you and kicked you out all those years ago, you manipulative bitch.” The woman sighed and then slapped Ally again.

 

“Listen here babe,” she grabbed Ally’s face and made her look at her, “we need the location of the monsters’ Queen’s home. We tried to capture her earlier today, but she slipped out of our reach.” A chair was dragged over towards Ally and Shelby sat down.

 

Ally tilts her head back and forth. “And how did you find out where the Queen and I were going to be?”

 

Shelby laughed, leaning back in her chair. “As much as I would like to take full credit, we got a little tip from someone who told us where your office was located and your phone number. Made a few calls, acted like I was a mother trying to get help. Called around some more and found more info. Got an informant that works in your office who told us all about the lawyer representing the Queen. It wasn’t too hard finding people who were willing to give up free info against you and your monster loving friends.”

 

“Who? Never mind, I have an idea who…” Ally scoffed. Chara’s hands fell to their sides and they got closer to the hole to get a closer look. Blake came closer to see as well.

 

“Yeah, we went to collect you from your office. We made an appointment; I was disappointed to hear that you had to cancel at last minute. Luckily your assistant was there to help us. She was a very pretty girl; your new toy?”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Shelby sighed, standing from her seat. “Oh Ally, and I thought we could be one of those more civil exes. I guess not.” She snapped her fingers as she walked away. “Mess her up.” Chara turned away and grabbed Blake, holding her close to them and covering her ears as they listened to Ally’s cries of pain.

 

~

 

Chara kept stroking Blake’s head as she finally fell asleep. She may not know what is going on but she knows it isn’t anything good. Everything was silent except for the occasional voice from outside. Chara slowly lowered her down onto the floor; they took off their sweater and laid it on top of her. Chara then went to work, feeling for a loose board in the crate. “Found it.” Chara pressed with all their body weight on the wood. It creaked under the pressure, but didn’t move. Chara put both their hands on the ceiling of the crate and lifted their foot, kicking as hard as they could. The board went flying and clattered to the ground. Chara flinched and waited for someone to come running to check out the sound.

 

… No one came…

 

Chara continued pushing out two more boards and then climbed out. There was a slight tug at their pants’ leg as they stepped out. “Don’t leave…” Blake sniffled as tears threatened to return.

 

Chara squatted down, pressing a finger to their lips. “Shhh, don’t worry. I’m going to go get help. I’ll be right back for you once it’s safe, okay?” Blake nodded and sat back down in the crate, holding her knees to her chest with Chara’s sweater around her. “Okay, now how do I get out?” They looked around the factory; there was a large canary machine with metal conveyor belts all around that was looked rusty and covered in dust. It doesn’t look like it has been running for years.

 

They made their way over to Ally; she was out cold, face already turning black and purple and swollen. Her wounds had already stopped bleeding and dried. Chara placed two fingers on Ally’s throat, feeling for a pulse.

 

Thud-thump………. Thud-thump……. Thud-thump…

 

Chara sighed with relief. She is still alive. They then turned around, looking for some kind of opening for them to escape. Hopefully they are somewhere nearby that will allow them to find help right away and access to a phone. It was getting dark faster by the second inside the factory, but there was a little stream of light shining from the wall close to where the crate they just came out of. They made their way over to see that it was a piece of metal plate that formed the wall that was bent towards outside. Chara shimmied their body through, having to crawl out on their hands first then their feet following behind.

 

They stood up, stretching their back before sniffing at the air. Salty… Chara looked around and realized that they were standing on a pier and the ocean is all that they could see. Waves crashed against the pier and a cold salty wind blew, making them shiver. Peeking around the corner, Chara found the only way out to shore was closed off by a big chained fence and people guarding it. There was another factory but that must be being used by them as well…

 

It’s too dark and cold for Chara to successfully swim in the ocean and make it to find help in a place they'd never been to before… They sighed. No choice but to wait till morning… Chara snuck back inside the factory and went back into the crate with Blake…

 

~

 

Chara woke up to Blake shaking them. “Hey… wake up… someone is saying your name…” Chara sat up, rolling their shoulders. Everything was stiff from sleeping inside the cramped space.

 

“Chara… are you there? Answer me! Are you okay?” Ally was talking more loudly.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” They climbed out of the box, it was day and light filled the factory. Chains and pulleys could be seen hanging from the rafters. Ally’s face was worse; her black hair was matted in blood and it stuck to her cheeks and forehead; her bruises were more defined, and her left eye was half swollen shut. “How about you? You look like hell.”

 

Ally laughed. “You are sure one tough kid, I’m impressed. Still breathing so I’m doing great, I’ve been worse…” Chara made their way behind Ally and started to untie her hands and feet. “Hey, earlier, I was still just waking up when I heard someone come in. I pretended to still be out as two people argued with each other. They went to the back to make a call... which means-”

 

“There is a phone back there.” Chara finished untying her hands and Ally rubbed her tender wrists. “I’ll go call someone for help.” Chara ran to the back of the building, running under a conveyer belt and around a pile of old cans never used. There was a small office with windows and the blinds down. Chara tested the door, it was unlocked. They entered and found an old fashioned landline phone. Chara scrambled over and quickly dialed 911.

 

“911, what is your emergency?”

 

“Hello! My name is Chara and me and my friend were kidnapped. We need help.”

 

Sigh. “Not another one… listen, we have been getting calls all day of people claiming to be the kidnapped ambassador. Give it a rest. You don’t even sound like a small child.”

 

“What? No, my name is Chara Dreemur, my dad is Asgore Dreemur. I was taken from __ __ house to somewhere near the ocean.”

 

“All that was announced an hour ago on national TV. Nice try.”

 

“Wait!” The operator hung up… Fuck. They quickly started dialing their father’s number.

 

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

 

“Don’t tell me the dog took his phone again… damn.” They hung up again and started dialing Papyrus’ number.

 

~

 

Sans sat in the police department, waiting for Papyrus and Asgore to come back from being interviewed by the police for more information. Sans sighed, holding his head in his hands, blaming himself. If he wasn’t out on a date, he would have been able to protect the three of you from your kidnappers…. He continued to wallow in his self-loathing when someone came storming down the hall, clicking in five inch heel boots. “WHERE ARE THEY!?”

 

Sans jumped as a woman older than you slammed her hands on the front desk. She was wearing calf high black boots, skinny jeans, and a expensive looking jacket. “My name is Silvia ___, I am ___ ___’s grandmother and demand to know everything about ___ and Ally Chang now! ___ is pregnant with my great granddaughter. Where are my girls? Who are the bastards that took my babies? I need to shove my Zanotti boots up their fucking asses!”

 

“I uh… um… I don’t-” The clerk tried to answer her but was too flustered.

 

The woman snapped her fingers in the air, her large sparkling earrings swaying with the motion of her head. “Then find me someone who does.”

 

“I uh, yes ma’am.” She hurried away as the woman who claimed to be your grandmother huffed and crossed her arms. She looked to the side and noticed Sans.

 

Sans jumped and quickly looked away, not wanting her attention. “I know you!” The woman somehow miraculously ran over to Sans in her tall heels. “You’re the adorable Sans that ___ told me all about that works at her flower shop!”

 

“You know about me?” Sans slowly looked up at the woman. She was someone who aged gracefully, not over doing her makeup to compensate for her aging complexion. Everything about her shouted look at me but not in an appalling way.

 

She sat down with Sans. “Of course. I’m Silvia. My granddaughter has told me all about you and has sent me photos. I travel often for work for long periods of time so my only form of communication with her is through quick texts. She filled me in on everything about her life; even how she started dating your brother… where is he?” Silvia looked around for Papyrus.

 

“Paps and Asgore are talking to the police more about Chara and ___’s daily routines and people that they know that might have leaked info to the terrorists. A spy was already found at Ally’s work so they are trying to come up with more ideas.” Sans looked back down, clenching his hands together. “They still don’t know anything yet about where they are… I the magnificent Sans, have failed his guarding mission and lost his humans…”

 

“Aww Sans… this isn’t your fault. It’s those racist bastards out there. Trust me. I know bastards when I see them. I married three before I married my last beloved. May he rest in peace and watch over our girls.” Silvia leaned over and wrapped an arm around Sans, giving a side hug. “We’ll find them.”

 

They sat there in silence, the police department continued on in the background as white noise.

 

Vrrrrr….. Vrrrrrr…. Vrrrrr….

 

Sans looked to the side to see Papyrus had left his cell on the chair he was once sitting. It was an unknown number. Sans slowly picked it up and answered the phone. “Hello, this is the magnificent Sans speaking on his brother’s phone.”

 

“Sans! Thank the stars!” Chara shouted with relief.

 

“CHARA?! IS THAT YOU!?” Sans stood up, holding the phone closely to his skull with excitement. Silvia stood with him, pressing her ear against the phone as well.

 

Chara chuckled on the other end. “Yes! I tried calling 911 but they didn’t believe me, then I tried dad but he wasn’t picking up. Anyways, Ally, a little girl named Blake, and I are all being held up in this old factory. I got out of my binds and made it to an office where they have a working phone.”

 

“FACTORY?”

 

“Yeah, it looks like it used to can stuff and it’s on a dock by the ocean. I think it’s the ocean because it smells salty.”

 

“If they are in an office, maybe they can find the name of the factory or company that ran it. Maybe even an address.” Silvia whispered to Sans.

 

Sans nodded. “HUMAN, TRY LOOKING AROUND FOR ANYTHING THAT HAS THE NAME OF THE PLACE OR AN ADDRESS!”

 

“Okay.” Chara starts shuffling through papers. There was a scream in the background and Chara cursed. “Someone is here… crap.” There was more shuffling as Chara frantically searching. “I can’t find anything that has any company or factory. I can only find letters to a Mr. Jamerson…”

 

“Found you ya little shit!” A man shouted and the phone fell. Sans listened to Chara as they shouted and struggled against their attacker. Chara’s voice became more distant and then it was all silent…

 

~

 

Chara struggled with freeing their hands from the new ropes tied more tightly around their wrists and feet. They were now tied to a pole. Ally was isn’t in any better shape. She was now being hanged by her tied wrists with one of the chains hanging from the rafters. There is no way Chara will be able to lower her without dropping her. Chara lowered their head, hoping that Sans and everyone will come soon. From the lack of a beating that Chara received and the terrorists not panicking, they must have not noticed that Chara had called for help. The police or Undyne would have plenty of time to trace the call and find them, hopefully…

 

~

 

“Hey… are you okay?” Chara could feel soft hands on their cheeks.

 

Slowly, they opened their eyes to see Blake standing in front of them. “Blake? What?” Chara looked around, it was morning again. “What are you doing?”

 

“I twied to help. But I can’t get them off you…” Blake pulled at the ropes around Chara’s ankles.

 

The rope is way too tight for a three year old… only way is to cut them… “Blake, listen to me very closely okay? I need you to find something sharp and bring it over here.”

 

“But my mommy says-”

 

“Blake, I need to help my friend. I promise, your mom won’t be mad if you help. Please?” Blake slowly nodded and trotted off. Ten minutes later she came back. Walking slowly, holding a scrap of metal with a sharp edge far away from her body. “Good, now carefully rub it against the rope on my hands, okay?” Blake nodded, slowly going behind Chara. The metal slightly grazed against their skin. Chara winced but bit their lip to keep them from saying anything that might frighten Blake. The rope went slack and their hands were free.

 

Chara took the metal from Blake and cut their legs free. “Now what?”

 

“I need you to stay in the crate where it is safe. I’ll see what I can do to get us out.” Chara ushered Blake back inside the crate and then made their way towards Ally. They stared at the chains that held Ally up. The person used a remote to control the chains… maybe there is a control panel somewhere… Chara could hear voices coming. Without much thought or plan, Chara quickly started climbing boxes and the canning machining to hide.

 

“Ugh, man. I hate stubborn women.” Chara peeked around to see Mrs. Corbin being dragged in by her hair. One hand was clawing at the man’s hand while her other arm limply dragged on the ground. It was definitely broken.

 

“Let go of me you fuckers!” Mrs. Corbin shrieked. He let her go, only to kick her in the stomach and send her rolling. She coughed and moaned.

 

The woman Shelby came in from behind the man and squatted down, a lit cigarette between her lips. “All we need is intel on the royal family, and we’ll let you go free, with your daughter and fellow traitor.” She pointed up at Ally.

 

Mrs. Corbin sat up and spat in her face. “Fuck you.” Shelby wiped her face and sighed, before slapping her across the face.

 

“Man, you are one stupid bitch.” She puffed out smoke and then put her cigarette out on Mrs. Corbin’s neck. “Wonder how long it will take to break you. Go ahead.” She stood up and walked out of the building.

 

The man looked up at Ally and licked his lips. “With pleasure.” He pulled out the remote and lowered her down. Chara had kept climbing till they made it up to the rafters. Unsure of what they were doing but kept going as their body quickly led them up. Ally’s feet are now dangling a few inches from the floor. He pulls out a gun from behind his back. Next thing Chara knew, they are flying through the air, holding onto a chain as their feet made direct contact with the man’s face.

 

“Holy shit that was awesome… I so can’t tell dad about this…” Chara panted as they climbed down from the chain. They quickly searched the man laying dizzily on the ground, taking a knife from his pocket, the remote to lower Ally to the floor, and kicking away the gun that fell from his hand out of his reach. Chara used the knife to cut Ally’s hands free and then went to her legs.

 

Ally’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. “Ch-Chara? Is it from the lack of proper blood flow or did I just see you swing from the room like Tarzan?”

 

“Uhhh, let's talk about this later. I’m cutting your legs free now.” Chara tried to go as quickly as possible.

 

Ally throws her body over Chara suddenly. “Look out!” There was a loud clank sound and Ally’s body flops back onto the ground.

 

Chara frantically grabs Ally by her shoulders; blood was spilling from her forehead. “God damn that hurt!” They turned around to see the man now standing with a lead pipe in his hand. Ally protected Chara from a direct blow. He raises the pipe in the air and Chara braces for impact, holding onto Ally.

 

“NOOOOO!” Blake, who came out of her crate, was shouting at the top of her lungs.

 

“What the hell?” The man turned to look at Blake when-

 

Bang!

 

A gun goes off and the man falls to the floor. “That was close.” Chara looked over to see Mrs. Corbin holding the gun, smoke still coming out of the barrel. “Quick, block the door!” Chara nods, running over to the door and started pushing boxes in front of the door, knocking over barrels and planks of wood, anything to form a barrier.

 

“I’ll go to the back and try 911 again!” Chara  went and grabbed their sweater before they ran back towards Mrs. Corbin and Ally. They used their sweater as a wrap on Ally’s head.

 

Blake runs over to Mrs. Corbin crying. “Mommy!” She clings to her mother, wailing. Mrs. Corbin does her best to comfort her daughter with her good arm, gun now on the floor.

 

Before Chara could make it to the office, yelling could be heard from outside. Mrs. Corbin pushed Blake behind her as she stood up. There was banging on the door. Chara stood in front of an unconscious Ally, lifting their knife. Mrs. Corbin held up the gun, aimed at the door as the barricade slowly moved and the door opened…

 

~

 

Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet were all adjusting the royal guard police uniform they were given temporarily. Alphys gave the three of them to come along to help rescue you and the others. The entire monster special team stood hidden near the pier where the factory was located.

 

“Alright punks!” Alphys shouted to the former royal guard, Sans, Papyrus, Muffet, and a few human cops. “We tracked the ambassador’s phone call here and Onion-San reported that there is suspicious activity in the abandoned cannery. We will split into our groups and attack both warehouses at the same time. Find the missing persons and arrest everyone you see. No one escapes! Let’s go!”

 

Papyrus, Sans, and the Drakes along with some humans went left on the pier, and Alphys with Muffet, Bratty, and Catty with more humans went right. Each group slowly inched closer.

 

Sans was first to kick down the door, Papyrus enter in next, sending bones flying to knock weapons out of the humans’ hands. The Drakes entered, using ice magic to freeze everyone in place. The humans enter in with handcuffs for every person inside.  Sans and Papyrus quickly searched for you and the others. They found a few monsters that were being held in cages. They freed everyone. “PAPYRUS! I DON’T SEE ANY OF THE HUMANS!” Sans shouted in distress.

 

“They might be at the other one then…” Papyrus turned around and rushed out, heading towards the other building. He made it in time to see Catty and Bratty holding down a human woman and man while Alphys and Muffet kicked the door down together.

 

“Alphys! Muffet!” Chara shouted with joy, tears running down their face as they dropped the knife. Mrs. Corbin lowered her gun in relief.

 

Muffet ran over to Ally instantly, lifting her gently from the ground. “Ally…”

 

“She was hit in the head protecting me! She needs help! Mrs. Corbin and Blake too!” Chara cried as Papyrus and Alphys enter.

 

“You all need to go to the hospital. Come on.” Alphys wrapped an arm around Mrs. Corbin’s waist and helped her take a few steps.

 

Papyrus grabbed Chara and shouted. “Wait! Where’s ___? She wasn’t at the other building. Is she somewhere else?”

 

Chara’s eyes went wide. “___... she isn’t here… she isn’t in the other building?”

 

“No! That’s why I came over here!” Papyrus was beginning to panic. If you weren’t here… then where the hell are you?”

 

~

 

Every last one of them was arrested. No one had seen or heard of you. Papyrus is sitting in the police station with his head in his hands. They must be lying. They have to have you, there is no other explanation for you to disappear. He can’t ask Ally for help, she still hasn’t woken up. Muffet, your grandmother and Ally’s brother Axel were currently with her, waiting for her to come out of a coma. There is no clue or hint to you. Papyrus has been looking at the pictures of your apartment taken on the day you went missing, trying to see if he missed something but he keeps coming up with nothing. “Papyrus…” Alphys spoke in front of him, he looked up at her. Her face gave away that he wasn’t going to like this. “Come with me.”

 

Papyrus followed Alphys to the interrogation rooms. They stopped in front of room number three. A woman was sitting with wires strapped to her arm and chest connected to a polygraph machine. “Who is that?”

 

“Shelby Morgan. Has a criminal record, some domestic violence, battery, vandalism. She was a master mind for the Human Purists. She says she knows who ___ is.” Papyrus’ eyes go wide as he steps closer to the window.

 

“How is the name ___ ___ familiar to you?”

 

“She is the best friend of my ex, Ally Chang. She hanged out at the apartment we shared a lot.”

 

“When is the last time you saw her?”

 

“When Ally and I were still a thing, so like five years ago? It’s been years.”

 

“___ ___ was not one of the people you kidnapped?”

 

“Nope, went to her house for Ally and lucky enough to find the ambassador with her. But I didn’t see her there.”

 

Papyrus shook his head. “She has to be lying.”

 

“She isn’t… Papyrus… she is telling the truth.” Alphys placed a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away.

 

“Polygraphs are crap, even the inventor of it says it’s crap!” Papyrus shouted at her. There is no way that they were telling the truth. They must have you somewhere!

 

Alphys sighed. “She is telling the truth. I got Undyne to do some digging and traced ___’s phone. It lost service once she entered a more isolated area… in the opposite direction of where Chara and the others were found, an hour before they were even taken…” She chewed on her cheek as she pulled a folded paper from her pocket. “So, I entered her license plate number into the system as stolen car to see if we could find her… I got an instant hit…”

 

Papyrus took the paper from her and unfolded it. He read it so fast he had to reread it, then he was so shocked by what it said that he had to read it again. “‘Vehicle found in lake after Railroad Company reported collision. Large amount of damaged caused by the impact on the passenger side of vehicle. Owner of vehicle body is location is unknown.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry not sorry


	16. Its a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i went to a certification course( i am now certified to work with victims of crime and be a victim advocate, yay) a few days after i posted the last ch thought i could work on it during the training but it was exhausting so i never did, then i went on a road trip, got a ticket, had to try to find a job to pay for said ticket, depression hit me hard, got a job, got into a car accident, had a complete melt down and then no drive to do anything. Im still handling all the insurance and stuff and kind of afraid to drive, im getting over it but whatever. anyways, im sorry this took so long and im a mess.  
> one more ch and then a sin ch, it will be out soon, probably tomorrow. i finished them but i want to go over them again.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors let me know.

Papyrus stood by the shore of a lake watching a search team dive in and out, searching for any sign of your body.  So far, they haven’t found anything. Papyrus doesn’t know whether or not that is a good thing. “Hello, I’m Captain Roy Thomas. Sorry that we have to introduce ourselves during a situation like this.” An officer comes over to Papyrus and Alphys, shaking their hands.

 

“Thank you for letting us come out here, Captain Thomas.” Alphys spoke to him formally as Papyrus just gave a quick nod.

 

He shrugged. “When I heard the situation there was no way I could not have you here. We could use the outside help and this is personal for you as well. I can’t say you will be allowed to be a part of the investigation itself because it’s personal, but we’ll keep you in the loop. And just Roy is fine.”

 

“Captain Thomas! That is not-” An officer shouts from behind Roy but he cuts him off.

 

“Ah don’t mind my partner Deputy Moore; he is a stickler for rules. Now come follow me, I’ll show you the crash site and then we’ll head to the Sherriff’s office.”  They start walking up the hill. Where the car slid down the hill could be clearly seen from all the dirt and patches of grass torn up.  The only thing that was found inside the car was some orange material wedged inside the driver’s side door. You were wearing the orange dress the day you went missing…

 

They made it to the top where the railroad tracks were. “This is where it was hit?” Alphys asked, looking around.

 

“Yes, two nights ago a train traveling from that direction made a head on collision. The conductor had let out a warning horn at the car sitting on the tracks but it didn’t move. They didn’t even see the headlights on. They tried to stop in time but they hit the vehicle, throwing it into the lake.”  Roy nodded. “But that doesn’t make sense when you say she went missing five days ago and her car only shows up three days later, without any sign of her.”

 

“What was she even doing out here?” Papyrus mumbled.

 

“This area is full of farmers and people who'd rather stick to themselves. Not much happens over here. Even this railroad is only used by the miners on the other side of the mountain for supplies, so trains only go by on it maybe twice a week.” Deputy Moore jumped into the conversation.

 

Alphys crossed her arms and groaned. “So her vehicle could have been abandoned here days ago while she was taken somewhere else…”

 

“That’s what it is looking like right now. We did find her cellphone, but it was completely ripped apart and destroyed. Separate from the car, which is suspicious. Our team has been trying to restore the phone but no luck so far. The phone company won’t release her records till we have a warrant, which requires evidence that we didn’t have. We weren’t expecting any real break until we head to your district to see if we could find Miss ___, see if it was a possible auto theft before… anything else.” Roy had a grim look on his face. “With her missing, we started searching the lake. But it’s murky waters so it will take time. Luckily it isn’t moving water, so if there is anything in there, we’ll find it. We’ll go to the office and come up with a few strategies and look at the crime scene photos, maybe you guys will notice something that we glanced over.”  Roy walked away and everyone followed him to the squad cars, except for Papyrus. Papyrus turned back to the lake; he can see divers climbing into the boat. He hopes they find nothing in the lake that would be a sign of you being gone forever… he doesn’t know if he can take it.

 

“Come on Paps.” Alphys yelled for Papyrus to get in her car. He jogged over and hopped in. It was a silent car ride as they followed Roy.

 

“You know Al, if they can’t fix ___’s phone… Maybe Undyne should take a look at it?”

 

~

 

The next day Alphys was able to bring your phone from the evidence vault for Undyne. The search team did manage to find your purse, your wallet and medication was found fully intact inside. There were unknown wirers inside it as well, which is odd. You without your medication was also worrisome… Papyrus and Al sat in Undyne’s office as she fiddled with the reconstruction of the small parts. “This may take me at least three hours to repair before I can get anything off of it. But I am positive I’ll be able to fix it.” Not a single stutter. Papyrus blinked; she must be pretty confident right now.

 

“Alright, while you work on that I’ll head back to the station. I've got to take a few statements today from the monsters we rescued. Seeya babe.” Al waved but Undyne didn’t even look up as she put on her magnifying goggles. “Hang in there Paps.” Al patted Papyrus on the shoulder before leaving.

 

Papyrus leaned back in his chair, using his vaporizer. He changed the flavor; cotton candy now leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He kept trying to figure out what you were possibly doing that would take you out so far into a rural area like that…

 

VRRRRR

 

Papyrus pulled out his phone, it was Muffet. “Papyrus! Ally is awake!”

 

~

 

Papyrus headed towards the hospital; it took a while for security to let him in the building. They patted him down three times and made him have his picture taken as well as his full name. He ran through the halls, ignoring all the looks the nurses were giving him. “I KEEP TELLING YOU, I’M FINE! NOW LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO!” Papyrus stopped in front of Ally’s room, seeing her being held down by her doctor and brother, Axel.

 

“Come on Ally! They need to do tests! You were in a coma, who knows how much damage there has been?” Axel shouted as he struggled to hold her down.

 

Ally managed to slip from their grasps and got off the bed. “No! I need to-” Her legs crumbled and she fell. Her brother caught her.

 

“Ally! Are you okay? Can you feel your legs?” The doctor bent down and placed a hand on her leg.

 

Ally looked down. “I’m fine… they are just asleep…”

 

The doctor and Axel sighed and hoisted her back in the bed. “She’s been like that since she woke up fully.” Muffet came up beside Papyrus, holding a few bottles of water in her hands.

 

They entered the room once Ally had settled down. The doctor turned to see Muffet, glaring at her. Muffet flinched. “How many times did I have to tell you to stay out? Family only.”

 

“Oh shut up. She can be here, right Ally? They are dating after all.” Axel stated, taking a water from Muffet.

 

“Yeah… I want her here with me…” Ally and Muffet made eye contact and smiled.

 

The doctor huffed. “Fine, anyways, Miss Chang. I need you to stay here till we finish our tests and clear you. I will be back in an hour and we will continue with the examination after you rest for a bit.” The doctor left and Ally threw the sheets off.

 

“Oh no you don’t you workaholic.” Axel pushed Ally back down. She was very determined to leave. “What case needs your attention right away that you can’t relax for a minute after being kidnapped and tortured?”

 

“It’s ___’s case…” Papyrus flinched at the mention of your name. “I was looking over the child support and visitation agreements between her mother and her ex-husband. He would pay the support but then she would never let him see his child till he paid her more. So they made an agreement that he has to talk or see the child before the money is transferred into her account. I had a friend look into her account and she is still receiving child support after having Fritzi taken away from her almost a year ago.” Ally sat up again, Muffet came over to her and wrapped her left arms around her as support.

 

“So…”

 

“So that means, either she is really smart and figured out how to trick her ex-husband while he is in Africa or-”

 

“She had Fritzi the entire time.” Silvia entered the room, holding a bouquet of flowers. She places them down on the nightstand beside Ally’s bed. “These are from Sans, he’ll be on the way after visiting Chara in the children’s wing. But back to the topic, from what I remember of ___’s mother, she isn’t that smart of a person to be able to do something so technical but she is manipulative.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. I wanted to talk to ___ before I call the police. Where is she by the way? I figured she would be the first one here, crying her eyes out as she waddled over to me.” Ally looked at Papyrus curiously. “Did you make her stay home? And why are you here Nana? Not like I’m not happy to see you but you usually don’t come out.”

 

Everyone went silent. “What? Did something happen? Did she give birth early? Are they okay? What’s going on?”

 

“Ally…” Axel sat on the bed and held his sister’s hand. “___ is missing still. We don’t know where she is.”

 

Ally’s eyes went wide. “No…” She quickly tried to get out of the bed. “We have to find her!”

 

Axel and Muffet held her to the bed. “You just woke up from a coma! You are in no state to go searching for her!”

 

“I was sleeping! I’m the most rested person here! I can at least try and find my best friend.” Ally cried, tears trailing down her cheeks.

 

Papyrus walked over to her and leaned down, giving Ally a hug. She completely froze. “Don’t worry, I’m doing everything I can for her and so are the police. Just stay here, you know ___ would get mad at you for ricking your health for her.”

 

Ally nodded, sniffling and hugging him back. She cried into his shoulder till she was completely worn out and laid back down, willingly now. “Thank you.” She rubbed her eyes clean of tears and then closed them.

 

The room was silent as Ally slept. Papyrus put his hands in his sweater pockets. It was tense in the room; he could feel everyone’s sympathy for him. It was suffocating. “I’ll go check on the kiddo and my bro. Seeya.” Papyrus quickly ran out of the room and started walking towards the children’s ward. Sans and the kiddo together always puts a smile on his face. From what he heard, Chara was the hero who was determined to save everyone.

 

_Vrrrrrr_

 

“Hello?” Papyrus answered the phone without looking at who it was.

 

“P-Paps, I d-did it!” Undyne shouted into the phone. “I looked in-into the phone’s history and f-found that she received a c-call in the morning, an hour before Ally was kidnapped.” Papyrus could hear her typing away as she talks to him. “After that, I tr-tracked her phone’s travel h-history and she wa-was heading towards th-these rural areas till her signal was l-lost. It’s close by to where her c-car was found.”

 

“Who called her?”

 

“The contact is listed as her mother.”

_~ Six days ago~_

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone today?” Papyrus tied his jumpsuit sleeves around his waist as you sat behind the counter of your shop.

 

You rub your belly and rolled your eyes at the worry-wart skeleton. “Yes, Sans will only be gone half the day on his daaate. Chara will be here before Sans will. Are you sure you aren't more panicked about Sans going on a date with a certain robot than me being alone at my shop for five hours?” You look at Papyrus knowingly. When Sans asked if he could have the morning shift off for a date with his idol last night, you were more than thrilled to say yes.

 

Papyrus on the other hand was not as sure. “I can’t help it… you need to watch your sugar levels and my lil bro could be being corrupted as we speak!”

 

You laugh at the anguished Papyrus. “I promise you, I will be fine. See? I got my glucose reader here and the range I need to be in written on the back. I’ll be fine. Sans is an adult, I don’t think he is completely clueless and I don’t think Napstabot will do anything that he knows he’ll regret.”

 

“You’re right… I know, but still can’t help it…” Papyrus sighed as he walked to other side of the counter and kissed you on the cheek, then kissed your belly. “I’m going to work now. Bye Calibri?”

 

“Nice try, but no to that one too.” You laugh at the attempt Papyrus made.

 

Papyrus chuckled and kissed you on the lips this time. “I had to try. I’ll find one that you’ll love.”

 

“Bye Papyrus.” You push him away and he goes on his way, giving you a salute as he disappears. You laugh, the teleportation was a surprise but it is useful at times. Like late night ice cream and fries cravings.

 

You lean back and start looking through a baby magazine, making a list of things that you should probably start getting. Most of this you’ll be ordering online for sure, thank you Amazon Prime. Your cell phone starts vibrating on the counter loudly, making you jump. It’s your mother calling. “Hello?”

 

“___?”

 

You look at the number again, it is her phone number, but that isn’t her voice. “Yes. Who is this?”

 

“It’s me Fritzi… I need your help…”

 

~

 

You swing your body out of your car. Before closing the door, you check to make sure you have all your medication inside your purse, just in case. You turn to the house you pulled up to; it looked like an old farm house. There was a large pickup truck in the drive way. Your mom always had a thing for trucks.

 

You walk up to the porch and raise your hand to knock when the door swung open. “I thought I heard a car. Wow, you are fat.” Your mother answered the door, holding it open for you to walk in.

 

“Hi Mom. I’m six months pregnant; you should know that people tend to get large when pregnant.” Your eye twitched as you tried to fake a smile. Don’t see each other for over ten years and that’s what she says. Fuck…

 

Your mother rolls her eyes. “Ah, I’d tell you not to have it but it seems a bit late for it. Let’s talk in the kitchen, I was making myself some lunch.” Bitch. You follow her into the house. It was pretty nice looking, there was a plasma screen TV and leather couches in the living room you passed as you walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. You sit down in a chair, sighing with relief as she stood by the stove. “So, why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to ask you up front if you honestly know nothing about Fritzi’s disappearance.” Your mom doesn’t even flinch as you narrow your eyes down on her.

 

She chuckles as she pulled out a kettle and starts filling it with water. “I swear, all the men I had been with had such weird names for their children. Luckily for me I was able to push your dad into changing his mind. I couldn’t with Fritzi’s dad, something about the name being important from his heritage or something like that. I wanted to name him Chris or something normal, but noooo, Fritzi it is. Figures that he turned out strange with a name like that, wanting to be a girl and saying dumb shit about feelings.” You flinch, trying not to yell. If you start attacking her, you won’t get anywhere and end up leaving before you could do anything.

 

“So that’s why you started being abusive. Didn’t like the new identity they wanted.” You try not to glare at her as she just chuckles.

 

She pulls out a few tins for tea. “I was trying to toughen him up, make him realize that he was a he. But then his father started pushing for gender reassignment treatments, he paid for it all and some more, so that was nice… while it lasted. But whatever, I don’t have to deal with it anymore. I don’t know where the kid is and I don’t care. He’s probably living it up with some rich bitch.” Liar.

 

You sigh again and slowly rise. “Fine, do you mind if I use the restroom before I go? It’s a long drive back.”

 

“Knock yourself out, its down the hall on your right.” You nod and waddle down the hall more exaggerated for her till you were out of sight. You then walk as fast as you can down the hall, walking right past the bathroom. You go around the corner and see a door open to a bedroom and at the very end another door with three locks on it…

 

You quickly knock on the door and whisper. “Fritzi… psst, are you in there?” You hear movement and then little steps come closer.

 

“___?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here. Don’t worry, help will be here soon.” You turn back to the bedroom. Just like Fritzi told you, there was a radio scanner sitting on a desk in front of the window. She uses it to listen to the police scanners to know when they were coming for her. You wanted to confirm that Fritzi was in her house before calling the police and you didn’t want to risk her hearing them coming and her to run with Fritzi before they rescued Fritzi. You quickly start pulling out wirers and messing with the dials. You stuff the wirers in your bra, thanks to the maternity dress Papyrus made you get; it is a perfect cover to hide the wirers.

 

You quickly waddle down the hall towards the bathroom, just in time for your mother to come out of the kitchen. “You get lost?”

 

“I ended up not having to go after all. So I’ll just grab my purse and be on my way.” You walk past her quickly and grab your purse off the table.

 

She stares at you questionably. “Sure you don’t want to stay for some tea?”

 

“No, my boyfriend is probably worried about me. I should go.” You wave at her and waddle out of the house. Inside the car, you quickly throw the wires in your purse and start searching for your phone and keys. “Where are they? I know I put them in here…”

 

_Tap Tap_

 

You jump and look over to see your mother tapping on the window with a gun, holding up your keys and phone in her other hand. “Out of the car.” You do as she says, leaving your purse and stepping out. “Come on, back inside.” Your mother sighed as she presses the gun into your back, egging you to move. “You couldn’t have waited just two more weeks… I was all ready to leave the country with the money I stored up from my ex, I just needed to wait for my passport to come in the mail and then I was going to tell you the kid was at my house, get money from you as I took off to the Cayman Islands. You have been ruining my dreams since you were born, such a nuisance.” She rambles on, blaming you and Fritzi for all the things she missed out on in life to be our mother. You walk back down the hall in her house; she is going to put you in the basement…

 

She makes you unlock the door; you do it slowly to buy some time. “I’ll give you the money now. All of it. If you let me and Fritzi go, I won’t report this or press charges.”

 

“You see, I don’t trust you. You have the same moral compass as your dad. Plus, people will question how you found him. He’ll spill the beans like last time and I’ll go to prison instead of jail this time. No, I’ll just stick to my plan.” She takes the keys from you before you go down the stairs.

 

“We won’t I promise.” You shouted up at her.

 

She leans against the doorframe. “Not taking the chance. Now if you'll excuse me, I now need to get rid of someone’s car. I think I’ll take it to the tracks; train will take care of it for me perfectly. That will also buy me time; the police will start looking for a body around the crash and then stick to searching that area. On the opposite side of town. Have fun kids.” She slowly closes the door and you hear the locks being put back on the door.

 

“___?”

 

“Fritzi?” You turn around to see a small child, their hair matches yours and they are definitely malnourished. “Oh, honey…”

 

Their eyes fill with tears as they hug you. “I’m sorry! It’s my fault you came here. I didn’t know what else to do! Mom left her phone down here and when I saw your name, I called you. I should have called the police… but I was so scared… I didn’t know what she would have done to me if she found out! I’m sorry you’re here with me.” They cried heavily into your baby bump.

 

You pat their head. “It’s okay, I came for you. Don’t worry. I have friends that will come to find me. I believe in them…”

 

~ Present~

 

You are sitting on the floor with your back against the wall. You have been in the basement for a week now and you feel awful. It’s not just the lack of proper food or bed, but also no medication to help with your sugar levels. The longer you are here the more anxious you get. You have been trying to figure out ways to get out, but you are limited by your moments so you try to find ways that Fritzi can get out with their small size. There is a window that is close to the ceiling that you have been trying to pry open. You have held up Fritzi for days trying to pry the sealed window open. They don’t have the strength to break the window and you can’t reach it.

 

Fritzi is digging through the boxes, looking for something to use. “Oh!” They hold up an old rusty screw driver. “Maybe this will work. And I found a wooden TV stand you can sit on instead of the floor.”

 

“Sure, let’s try again…” Fritzi helps you stand up and then you hoist them up to the window. They start chiseling away at the seal. It’s been ten minutes and you are sweating and panting. This is really tiring…

 

“Are you close?” You ask, leaning your head against them.

 

They mumble a little before answering. “Not really… sorry…”

 

You sigh. “It’s okay, lets take a break.”

 

You start to lower them when they grab onto the window sill. “Wait! There is a car! A… A skeleton wearing a sweater is getting out? And a dinosaur… with boobs?”

 

It’s Papyrus and Alphys! You rush to the door, leaving Fritzi hanging in the window. You start banging on the door and scream. “PAPYRUS!! ALPHYS!!! I’M IN HERE!!! HEEEELP!!! PAPYRUS!!!”

 

You scream and hit the door with your arms and feet. You kept screaming for help, but no one is coming. “They are leaving!” Fritzi yells for you. They start banging on the window as well, trying to get their attention. “Hey!”

 

You rush over to the boxes that Fritzi was going through and pull out the wooden TV stand. You push it as hard as you could to the window and quickly stand on it. “Give me that!” You take the screw driver from Fritzi. “Get back!” They jump down on the stand and get out of the way as you bang against the window with the screw driver.

 

_Crack_

 

The window begins to crack and you hit again, your hand goes right through. “What is going on down there?!” You hear your mother yell as she unlocks the door.

 

You take a deep breath and yell as hard as you could as Papyrus opens the car door. “PAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYRRRRUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!” He stops and instantly turns around. He sees you and starts running back to the house, Alphys close behind him. You sigh with relief as you pull your hand back inside, but the relief was short lived as you felt yourself being tackled.

 

“You bitch!” Your mother tackled you down to the floor, screaming at you. She is on top of you but Fritzi comes to your rescue, jumping on her back and screaming at the top of their little lungs. They manage to get her off you, but you can feel fluids going down your leg.

 

You try to sit up, watching as Fritzi and your mother struggle. You shout again, the room spinning and your vision fading. “Papyrus! We’re in the basement! We’re here!” Everything goes black.

 

 

You wake up in the hospital. There is an IV and multiple fluids going into your arms. You look around, completely confused at first. There are police officers stationed outside your door and it’s dark outside your window. You move your arms, feeling stiff. You feel your stomach, there is a light kick. You sigh with relief, leaning back in the bed. That’s when you notice Papyrus. He is sitting in a chair with his head on your bed and hand resting on your stomach. You smile, feeling more relaxed and safe knowing he was there with you. You hold his outstretched hand and fall back asleep.

 

~

 

“We were worried that you were going to experience Placental abruption, but everything seems fine. Your sugar levels are a bit high, you are dehydrated, and you lost some placental fluids. Both of you will recover, but there is still a chance that the abruption will happen. We are going to have you on bed rest here in the hospital with supervision of the hospital staff.” Your doctor listed off as he read your charts. “You are definitely at risk of a premature birth and if she doesn’t turn soon, she is going to be breeched. I think the best course of action for you currently is to perform a C-section at 39 weeks. With all these risks, I don’t want to take any chances. But it is up to you.”

 

You look at your grandmother, she gives you a nod. “Do what you wish.” She squeezed your hand. You wish Papyrus was allowed in here, but the hospital doctor isn’t as nice as your prenatal doctor…

 

“I’ll do the C-section. I want to do anything that will keep my baby healthy.” He may be rude to Papyrus, but at least he is doing what he can for your child. You take the doctor’s advice and schedule the C-section.

 

“Alright, and when you are more stable again, we will give you a steroid shot to help increase development speed of the infants lungs. Premature infants often have respiratory problems; the shot will help with that.” The doctor closed your file and stood up to leave. “Also, your sibling is progressing well. They are eating well and getting more color in their complexion.”

 

You smile, happy that they are doing better. Now your mother is behind bars, with two charges of kidnapping, assault against two people (you and your unborn child), child abuse, and misuse of child support funds. There is no way she’ll ever see the light of day. “Good to hear, when is their dad coming?”

 

“He’s already here. He wants to thank you.” The doctor walks over to the door and opens it. You see a man hunched over at a seat, talking to Papyrus who is patting him on the back.

 

He instantly stands up when he sees the door open. He comes running in and hugs you. You jump, surprised that this stranger launched himself at you. “Thank you so much! You saved my child! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The man starts crying as he holds you tightly. “You did so much for them; I don’t know how I could ever repay you! Thank you! I will pay for all your medical needs and if your child needs any medical support I will pay for that too! I’ll pay for them to go to college! I’ll do whatever I can to make sure I pay back for what you have done for me and my family! Thank you!” Oh, so this is where Fritzi gets this over the top confrontations. You just let the man cry it out and pat him on the back. You make eye contact with Papyrus who gives you an awkward thumbs up.

 

~ seven weeks later ~

 

“Okay, so how about Arial?” You and your grandmother groan. Papyrus is still trying to get you to name your child after a font… every day, he comes up with something and every day, you turn him down.

 

You drag a hand down your face. “No, Papyrus. I actually got a name all planned out. So no more!”

 

“Oh! What is it?” Papyrus leans down and cuddles your stomach. If he had a tail, it would be wagging…

 

You turn your head from him. “Not telling till she is born. It’s more fun that way.”

 

“Oh, I think I can find a way to get you to tell me. Heheh.” He looks at you, wiggling his eye bones and licking his teeth. He sits up and turns your head towards him and plants a kiss on your lips.

 

Your face instantly heats up as your grandmother giggles at you. “Papyrus! Stop it! It’s embarrassing in front of people!”

 

Papyrus dodges a hit from you. “What’s that on your shirt?” He points down at your chest.

 

“What?” You look down, but then you feel Papyrus lean in again. He presses a skeletal kiss on your forehead. You push him away, embarrassed even more. “Papyrus! Stop that! That’s it, you need to go get me a snack now! Or else I’ll be mad at you for the rest of the day!” You puff out your cheeks.

 

He chuckles at you. He has been super kissy and affectionate lately. You don’t mind, just not in front of your Nana… “Cherry Jello?”

 

“Yes please!” You smile at him.

 

“You got it princess. I’ll be back in a bit.” Papyrus leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

You sigh with relief, but then you realize you need to be ‘relieved’. “Nana… I need to pee…”

 

Your grandmother laughs and comes over to you, you place your hands on her shoulders and you move your legs off the bed. “I like him, you chose a great guy.”

 

“Nana please… stop, I’m dying.” You get out of bed and start to walk with her help. Halfway to the bathroom, you felt a sharp pain in your stomach, muscles tightened up, something snaps and fluids start going down your leg. “Uh… I don’t think that’s just pee…”

 

~

 

Papyrus hummed as he thought of the possible names you came up with. It’ll probably be flowery. He is walking by the hospital gift shop when something catches his eye. Baby clothes… He couldn’t help it, he went right in and started going through them. He spent maybe half an hour to forty minutes just looking. He found one in cursive pink writing that said Daddy’s Little Princess… he needed it… he bought it.

 

Papyrus couldn’t stop smiling, looking at the small clothing inside the gift bag. Maybe this will make you less mad at him for taking so long to get you jello. He enters your room but freezes when he sees the room empty. He turns towards the nurses’ station and runs straight to them. “Where is ___?”

 

“Um… I can’t just give you patient info…” Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m on the list of people that you can talk to, Papyrus Skeleton. Now where is ___, I was gone for only a few minutes and now she vanished.” Papyrus motioned to your room and lifted up the jello he got for you.

 

The nurse looked down at her computer and typed in your name. “She is having an emergency C-section. Her water broke and the child was breeched so they had to act fast.” She gave him directions and he took off running. He made it to the emergency room where you should be. He was told he had to sit here, as a family member was already in there with you. Papyrus sat down in front of the door, his leg shaking as he waited. An hour went by and no one came to update him till he saw your grandmother being forcibly pushed out.

 

“Silvia! How is she? Is the baby okay?” Papyrus stood up but quickly sat down from the look on her face.

 

“The baby is fine, a bit small, but she seemed fine… she is beautiful… but ___, she… she started bleeding out and her heart rate was dropping. They pushed me out and took the baby…” Silvia cried into her hands as she crumbled to the floor. Doctors ran in and out of the room, bringing bags of blood and other supplies. Papyrus and Silvia waited for any news.

 

~

 

For the second time, you wake up in the hospital confused and hazy. You turn your head to see Papyrus holding something when he sees you opening your eyes. “Hey.”

 

“H-hey…” You speak up hoarsely.

 

Papyrus stands up and comes over to you. You see that he is holding a small pink baby, face all wrinkly and squishy looking. “Is that…” Papyrus nods, placing your child in your arms for the first time. “Oh god, she is so wrinkly and pink… and small…” You start tearing up as you cradle the sleeping child. “She’s perfect. Hi, it’s me… I’m your mama. So happy to finally see you.” You snuggle your child as Papyrus climbs into the bed with you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

 

“So, how about Sitka? That’s cute.” Papyrus ruins the moment with another font name.

 

You shake your head, still staring at your child. “Nope, say hello to Iris Seren ___. Iris has a many meanings, but the reason why I chose it is because it means hope. She is my hope for the future, plus I like the story of the Greek Goddess Iris. Then Seren because my dad wanted to name me Seren but couldn’t, so I am fulfilling his wish and giving her a piece of him that she won’t be able to have growing up.”

 

You look up at Papyrus but he is covering his mouth as he chuckles silently. “What? Why are you laughing!?”

 

Papyrus shakes his head and hugs you close to him. “Nothing, I love it. It’s perfect… but, just so you know, Iris is a font as well.”

 

“Noooooo! Why?! Damn it!”

 

~

 

You stay at the hospital for a week, with the complications that arrived during the C-section, they wanted to be sure you were okay to go home. Iris was cleared as well, her lungs were fine and everything was okay. She was still on the small side but that will change soon. Papyrus takes you and Iris home, your grandmother is waiting at your place for your arrival. “You really got everything I told you to get?” You gave Papyrus a list of things you will need when you get home for the baby. He was very insistent on getting them all instead of you ordering it.

 

Papyrus carried Iris in her car seat as you two walked into your house. “Yes, don’t worry, everything is ready. I hope…”

 

“What was that?” You looked at Papyrus as he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

 

“Nothing, just excited to bring Iris home. Let’s go up. You first.” Papyrus let you go up the stairs first. He has been acting weird… well weirder.

 

You go up the stairs and open the door; confetti sprays into your face. “SURPRISE!” You jump back as your brain registered that your house was full of people.

 

“What the fuck!?” Ally comes jumping over to you as you look around. There are presents and baby decorations all over the place.

 

Ally hugs you tightly. “This is your welcome home slash baby shower! Surprise!”

 

“We t-tried to do th-this earlier b-but… th-that doesn’t m-matter. I h-hope you aren’t mad?” Undyne twiddles her claws around each other.

 

You look around seeing friends and family, smiling and chatting with each other. Sans and Chara are cooing at Iris in her seat as Papyrus looked like a proud Papa. Your grandmother was chatting up Asgore in ways that make you uncomfortable… The Floweys surround your living room, saying hoi to everyone and passing out their business cards. Alphys and Muffet were chatting on the couch, glancing at their girlfriends in front of you. Everything was perfect… “How could I be mad? There better be a ton of diapers in that pile of presents and some cake!” You wrap your arms around Ally and Undyne’s shoulders, hugging them close. You are filled with happiness that keeps coming.

 

~

 

You are sitting in bed, watching Iris sleep in her co-sleeping bassinet. Papyrus gave everyone the list of things you need and made sure everything was checked off that list. Iris’ room is filled with toys, clothes, and diapers. Thank god! Papyrus sits down beside you. “Thank you Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus yawns as he stretches. “I didn’t do much. Just gave the girls the info they needed and kept you from buying anything.”

 

“I meant, thank you for being with me. I wouldn’t be this happy if it weren’t for you and Sans.” Papyrus hums in response, reaching into the bassinet and touching Iris’ palm. Her fingers curled around his finger.

 

“You know, monsters are now legal citizens. We can do all the stuff humans can. Such as vote, pay taxes, buy a house, own a business, maybe even… get married?” You freeze, slowly looking at Papyrus. His cheek bones are slightly orange as he smiles at Iris. “Ya know, Iris Seren Skeleton has a nice  _ring_  to it. So does ___ Skeleton.”

 

You lean against him, smiling. “Yeah, it does.”


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadah! all done! so happy! started this series over a year ago and now it is done! kind of feels like my child is all grown up... i was going to surprise you guys by uploading an epilogue for a salting feelings but... holy crap my writing was terrible in the beginning... why did you guys like me? i was terrible. the fic is going to go through some major corrections and then i'll upload an epilogue, kind of celebrating the completion of the series....seriously, why do you guys like my shitty writing?
> 
> also you guys kept threatening me to not to do anything bad. i'm not an evil author, i haven't done anything that bad... or have i....hmm
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy the final ch of honey we bee-long, let me know if you notice any errors.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-

 

You groggily shut the alarm off. “Time for work…” You rub your eyes and look over to see Papyrus sleeping with his mouth wide open. You giggle and lean over, placing a kiss on his skull before turning to slide out of bed.

 

Arms wrap around your waist and pull you back in bed. “Where do you think you’re going, my lovely wife?” Papyrus is laying on top of you, his head resting on your chest and arms wrapped around you tightly.

 

You giggle, rubbing his skull. “Well, you see my darling husband, I have breakfast to make for our little girl and then I've got work. You know that thing that we go to occasionally to make money?”

 

“Oh yeah… I hate work. We should just sleep here for the rest of our lives.” Papyrus snuggles deeper into you, causing you to chuckle again.

 

“Yeah, that won’t work. We have a six year old who will come in here yelling for her Mama and Papa.” You try to release yourself from Papyrus’ grip, but fail.

 

Papyrus starts moving himself between your legs and hovers above you; he has this seductive smirk on his face. “Iris has my habits, she can sleep for days. So how about we have some personal time, as husband and wife.” Papyrus reaches down and wraps your legs around his waist.

 

He leans down and presses his teeth to your lips as his hands worm themselves into your shirt. You gasp and he takes that as an opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. Papyrus knows exactly how to make you melt in his hands like putty from all the years you have been together. You can feel your bottoms slowly being pulled down. “Papyrus… I love you…”

 

“I know, now let me show you how much I love you…” His hands are stroking your bare thighs, gently pushing your legs to open wider.

 

You wrap your arms around his neck. “Okay…” Magic swirled around as Papyrus prepared himself as he was about to-

 

SLAM

 

“Mama! Papa!!” Iris pushed your bedroom door with her entire body weight, slamming it into the wall. “What are you doing?”

 

You and Papyrus completely froze. “H-hey baby girl… can you give Mama and Papa a minute? How about you go set up a puzzle for us to do together?” Papyrus nervously spoke, his magic completely vanished.

 

“Okay! Can I have pancakes for breakfast?” Iris’ lower lip starts to quiver. As if you would say no, pancakes are fucking easy to make. You give her a nod and her face instantly lights up with a big smile. “Yay! I will get the puzzle with the puppies!” Iris turns her little body and runs out to the living room.

 

Papyrus sighs, resting his head on your shoulder. “Wow, that was a close one…” He sits up again, but as soon as he sees your face he bursts out laughing. “What is that face for?” You are currently pouting with your cheeks puffed out.

 

“Why does she always yell for you louder than me? You aren’t her biological father, but she acts just like you and prefers you more than me… this is the thanks I get for carrying her and birthing her…” Iris has become a total daddy’s girl. For her birthday, Papyrus got her a hoodie that matched his in her favorite color, purple. She constantly wears it and refuses to wear anything else. Iris is a shy child, but she can be pretty blunt about what she thinks and wants. She asks to go with Papyrus everywhere, even to his auto shop. She even said that she wants to be like her Papa when she grows up. It’s wonderful to see your daughter and Papyrus having this parent and child relationship, but you want some love too damn it!

 

Papyrus chuckles with this smug look on his face. “That is because I am the Great Papayrus!” He sits up and does a pose like Sans would.

 

“I’m her mother, she should love me too. And never do that again. That’s just plain creepy, but it was a great Sans impersonation.” You push Papyrus aside, pull up your bottoms, and get out of bed.

 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Skeleton, as your husband, I’ll give you as much love as you desire and more.” Papyrus winked at you, causing you to blush. Despite being together for over six years, married for three of those, he can still make you blush like a love crazed teen.

 

“Oh shut up.” You blow him a kiss and leave the room to make breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“Here you go sweat pea.” You place a plate of pre-cut pancakes in front of Iris, topped with hers and her Papa’s favorite, honey syrup. Watching Papyrus drink it influenced her to drink it. At least getting her to drink her milk was easier, put a spoon full of honey in it and it was gone in seconds. You hand Papyrus his regular morning coffee and started making the grownups their breakfast.

 

“What do you say Iris?” Papyrus looked at her with a raised eye-bone before sipping his coffee.

 

“Thank you Mama!” Iris yells before stabbing her pancake bites.

 

You giggle; Papyrus has that dad look down. “You are welcome my little blossom.” Papyrus and Iris were almost done with their puzzle. You think this is one that Sans gave her; most of her puzzles are from her Magnificent Uncle Sans. Sans is currently on his super-secret honeymoon with his beloved robot Napstabot, so it is just you in the flower shop for who knows how long. You hope Napstabot actually gets some while on this trip, poor guy must be so frustrated… kind of like you and Paps right now… You push those thoughts out of your head as you go back to concentrate on breakfast.

 

“Hey Papa?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Where do babies come from?”

 

Pffffft. Clatter.

 

Papyrus does a spittake as you drop the spatula. “W-wha… I… w-w-why do you ask?”

 

“Sarah gots a new baby brother, where they get him?” You and Papyrus lock eyes, his face is equal orange as yours is red. You give him a shrug.

 

“Uuuh… they come from a Mama’s belly?” You smack your forehead. Smooth move Papyrus, turning Iris’ attention to you now.

 

Iris’ turns around in her chair standing up and her eyes wide. “I came from Mama’s belly? How’d I get there?” Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

 

Damn you Papyrus. No sexy time for you. You give Papyrus a quick glare before clearing your throat. “Well you see… uh… you know how Auntie Muffet makes one of her fancy little cakes you like?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“It’s kind of like that. Mamas and Papas get special ingredients to make the baby and to keep it safe, Mamas carry it in their tummies, like a kangaroo’s pouch. Yeah kangaroos…”

 

Papyrus covers his mouth as he snickers at you. You glare at him, then bend down to pick up the spatula and clean some batter that landed on the floor. “Can I see where I came from?”

 

“Nope, only Papa can see Mama’s ‘pouch’. It’s a rule.”

 

“Oh, okay. Can Papa take me to school today?”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want baby bones.” Your face was on fire for the rest of the morning. You don’t know which will kill you first, the cuteness overload or the embarrassment of comparing making babies to cakes.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus was sitting on top of his red convertible; he just finished fixing the suspensions and was taking a smoke break. Not that many people were coming today, mainly just people who needed a quick oil change. That gave Papyrus plenty of time to work on his car. He bought the car from a junk yard and had been rebuilding it from the ground up. It had taken a few years, money was always needed elsewhere. Baby supplies, your wedding, baby supplies, lawyers to make Papyrus Iris her legal guardian, more baby supplies. Papyrus is finally going to finish his car and get rid of the old shitty car. Sell it or even give it to Chara who is going to be off to college soon. Fritzi is even in their second year of high school. “Man, kids sure do grow up fast…”

 

“You talking to yourself again boss?” Rick came out from under the car next to Papyrus, wiping grease off his hands.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that. This was your shop before.”

 

Rick chuckled and sat up. “And you are the new owner, my hands and eyes aren’t what they used to be. I can only do simple oil changes and give you business advice; you run everything now so you’re the boss.”

 

“It’s still weird since I see you as a father figure, I rather you call me kid or boy again.” Papyrus inhales his vaporizer, sweet cotton candy taste filling his mouth. He really wishes he had a few more moments alone with you this morning… it has been so long. You were able to when she was little and not as mobile, but now she runs around the house, opening doors without knocking…

 

Rick chuckled seeing Papyrus’ obvious distress. “Trouble in paradise?”

 

“More like I can’t get into the paradise that is my wife, I love my little flower, but she is a serious cock block.”

 

Rick burst into laughter and patted Papyrus on the back hard. He fumbled with the vaporizer. “Oh, is that all? Wait until you have more kids. That will make it even harder. I’m sure you and the missus will find some alone time. If you are really feeling deprived, head home on your lunch break. I won’t tell.” Rick winked at him before walking away. “Oh, speaking of kids, aren’t you supposed to pick up yours right about now?”

 

Papyrus gets off his car and starts wiping his skull clean. “Speaking of more kids, Iris asked the infamous question of where do babies come from at breakfast. A friend of hers has a new brother.”

 

Rick burst into laughter, holding his stomach as he hunched over. “Oh, and how’d that go?”

 

“Well, my wife said making a baby was like making a cake and her vagina was like a kangaroo pouch oven.” Rick burst into laughter again, almost falling over. He stood back up, wiping tears from his eyes. “Ahh, my little girl is growing up. As long she doesn’t have any crushes yet, I think I’ll be okay.”

 

“You should bring her around more often; I think she brings the customers in. Having such a cute girl here really livens the place up, ya know?” Rick chuckled as he walked to the back, probably going to do some paperwork.

 

Papyrus unzips his jumpsuit down to his waist and takes his arms out of his sleeves, showing off his black wife-beater tank top, and then tying the sleeves around his waist. “Alright, I’m off!” Papyrus waves as he vanishes out of sight.

 

~

 

“Papa! Papa! Papa!” Iris shouted as she ran across the play room to Papyrus as he entered the daycare. Papyrus bent down with open arms as she jumped into him without a second thought as he caught her.

 

Axel, who is working here as he finishes up his masters, laughed from behind Papyrus as he lifted Iris into the air and back down into a hug. “She sure loves her dad. She never fails to yell for you and make it across the room in 2 seconds to you.”

 

Papyrus was beaming as Iris hugged him as tightly as her little body could. Since the first time he held her, he never wanted to put her down. He may not be her biological father, but he was her daddy. No one could deny that he loved her with every fiber of his SOUL. But she is getting bigger and he can’t just carry her all the time. Begrudgingly, he lowered her back down on the floor and stayed at eye level with her. “Did you have fun today?”

 

“Uh huh! We glued macaroni on paper and painted them with sparkles! Sarah did hers in green, but I did mine in purple! See?” Iris held out her hands… well, more like shoved them in Papyrus face. Lo and behold, her hands were covered in purple glitter.

 

Papyrus tried not to think about all the purple glitter that is going to infect the entire house later today. “I see, I thought you were more dazzling than usual. Hurry up and get your things, then we’ll go home to Mommy.”

 

“Okay!” She shouted and turned around, running off for her things.

 

“How is she with the other kids?” Papyrus stood up and looked at Axel.

 

Axel shrugged. “She is still pretty shy with most of them. Since Sarah is in her kindergarten class she tends to stay with her. Though, with the younger kids and even quieter kids, she is all over it. She is fast to help and instruct them, even if her voice still comes out small. She is a little obsessed with the newest member here, Sarah’s little brother Paxton. I had to kick her out of the nap room so he could sleep.”

 

“No meltdowns today either?” Papyrus raised an eye-bone. Axel shook his head. “Amazing.” It’s good to know that she was trying to become more sociable, you’ll be happy to hear that, but wanting to take care of others despite her shyness and social anxiety? That’s amazing, even with her fear she still tries. You tell Papyrus all the time that she is just like him, but Papyrus thinks Iris is like you in that aspect. “She’s making progress, that’s great. Maybe her anxiety will be a minor thing in her life by the time she is an adult.”

 

“I’m ready Papa!” Iris came running over with her backpack. He took it from her and put an arm through one of the straps. Iris then held out her hand, waiting for Papyrus to take it.

 

Papyrus took her hand, her smile widened as she leaned against him. “Say bye to Axel, Iris.”

 

Her smile lowered slightly, but she pushed through it. “B-bye Mr. Axel.”

 

“Good job, you are doing so well baby-bones. Seeya Axel.” Papyrus starts walking out of the daycare with Iris but then stopped. “Oh and by the way, call your sister.”

 

Axel flinched. “Ally told you to tell me that?”

 

“No, but she complains about you not answering her calls or calling back to Muffet and ___, then they complain about Ally’s complaining to me. So call your sister, Ally will have some peace of mind knowing that her baby bro is doing well.” Papyrus waved with his free hand before going out the door.

 

~

 

The daycare is only two blocks from your shop, usually a five minute walk but with a six year old it’s about fifteen. That gives Iris plenty of time to tell Papyrus all about her day and to use up some of her energy so bedtime will go a lot faster. “…we learned about the letter W and we drew pictures and added with our fingers, oh oh, and today was special cause we had music and Mr. M-Metty taught us songs and we used these eggs that made sounds when we shook them like this,” waves her free hand wildly in the air. “Oh and we sang a song with our hands and mouths.”

 

“Oh? Which song was your favorite?”

 

Iris thought really hard about that answer, like her answer was a very serious matter to think over. “I like the animal one, we get to bark and meow. Like this, bark bark! Meeeooow!” Papyrus laughed as she hopped up and down as she barked and then clawed the air as she meowed.

 

“I’m glad you had fun today. It sounds like you did a lot.” Papyrus looked down at her as she nodded.

 

“Yeah, I liked Sarah’s baby brother. He’s really cute and Mr. Axel let me and Sarah hold his bottle as he drank from it. He was really warm and soft and squishy. Like when I hug Grandpa Rick’s tummy!” And there is the blunt honesty.

 

Papyrus was trying to hold back his laughter when suddenly Iris stopped. Papyrus looked back at her and she was staring down at the sidewalk. “What’s wrong baby-bones? Are you tired?”

 

“Papa… can I have a baby brother? I really want one too.” Iris looked up at him, pouting.

 

Papyrus felt his face instantly heat up. He looked around to see a few people walking by giggling. “I uh… I don’t know if uh…”

 

“Please, Mama said you just need special ingredients to make a baby. Can we go to the store and get it?” She was looking at Papyrus so innocently…

 

“I uh… no… uh…” Papyrus struggled to think of the words. Karma definitely came around to bite him in the butt for putting you on the spot earlier. Papyrus said the first thing that came to mind. “We have to order it, Mama and Papa would have to… do something to get those ingredients delivered. Only Mama and Papa can do it.”

 

Iris looked at him, for a moment he thought she was going to argue or not believe him, but then she nodded. “Okay.” Papyrus sighed with relief.

 

Iris moved on, talking about games she played with Sarah while waiting for Papyrus to pick her up. Papyrus was only half listening at this point; he used all his brain power to come up with some kind of excuse to say to Iris. Though, he is excited to talk to you about this. Papyrus chuckled at the image of the flustered look you’ll make. Finally back at the flower shop, Papyrus opens the door for Iris. “Mommy!”

 

Iris runs over to you as you are watering the flowers. “Hi sweat pea. You have a nice day at school?” You bend down to kiss Iris on the forehead.

 

“Yes! We painted today! Wanna see?” Papyrus walks over to you and hands Iris her bag. You gave him a smile but your attention was solely on your child.

 

Papyrus felt a bit jealous, why doesn’t he get a welcome home kiss… “Hey ___, what’s that?” Papyrus pointed up at the ceiling.

 

“Hmm?” You turn your head up to look where he was pointing. “I don’t see anything.”

 

Papyrus chuckled, you are still so gullible. He bent down and kissed you on the lips while you were looking up at nothing. “Got you.” Papyrus smirked at you, giving you a wink.

 

Iris gasped, covering her mouth with her little hands. “Ooooh, Papa and Mama kissed!”

 

“P-Papyrus!”

 

~

 

You were finishing up the dishes as Papyrus put Iris to bed. It was his turn to read her a bedtime story tonight while you were on dish duty. You sigh as you slide a plate into the dishwasher. All Iris could talk about was her friend’s new baby brother. It’s not like you don’t want another kid, especially one with Papyrus, just… monsters and humans reproduce so differently, you are afraid your bodies might not be compatible for having kids.

 

Your mind starts to wander into fantasies of having a child with Papyrus and how cute they would be. Iris would be a great older sister, probably be just as doting as Papyrus. Papyrus is already a great father to Iris so you aren’t worried. Remembering when Iris was first born and how nurses had to pry Iris from Papyrus arms to do checkups. He even slept in the hospital chair, holding her close to his body. You giggle to yourself, unable to contain your giddiness.

 

Arms wrap around you from behind. “What are you giggling creepily about?” Papyrus whispered in your ear.

 

“Nothing, is she asleep?” You continue to rinse a plate when Papyrus turns off the water.

 

“Do that tomorrow. It’s your turn to be ‘put to bed’.” Papyrus lifts you off your feet, carrying you princess style, and takes you down the hall into your room.

 

“Papyrus!” You giggle, holding onto him with your arms wrapped around his neck. He lays you down on the bed and climbs on top of you. “Trying to make up for this morning?”

 

Papyrus hums in agreement as he throws his shirt and yours across the room. “I figured we could start trying to ‘make a cake’.” He winked at you as he leaned down and started kissing your neck. His hands got to work on unbuttoning your pants and feeling your love handles.

 

“Really? You want to try?” You lift up your butt to help him pull off your pants.

 

Papyrus rubs your thighs, feeling your skin and squeezing his favorite squishy areas. “Of course, hearing Iris talk about it so much made me want another kid even more than before. She asked for a little brother on the way home today, by the way.”

 

You chuckle as he tickles your sides as his hands go up to unhook your bra. “Oh, I see. You are just being a good father and getting your precious daughter what she wants huh?”

 

“Hmm, more like she gave me the perfect excuse to start stirring the batter.” You narrow your eyes at him; even you know he is making a lot of cake jokes right now. Your bra snaps free and is thrown to the floor with the rest of your clothes. “So want to start baking?” He wiggled his eye-bones at you.

 

You chuckle, biting the side of your lower lip. “Spoon ready?”

 

“Honey, it’s always ready for you.” He grinds into you to make his point.

 

“Get cooking then.” Papyrus smirks, pressing his teeth to your lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm not cruel.
> 
> there is a smut ch that comes with the epilogue, go ahead and check it out if you would like.  
> I will also try and get back into my other fics (Dusting for PUNishment, That One Fish, and What does it mean to be human?) soon, so be on a look out for those. also doing some requested smuts for my random smut one-shot series. so yeah, i'll still be around....
> 
> anywaaays, thank you for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Update: I will do one shots of this family but it'll be based off of requests or suggestions that you guys make. If you want to see this family more just give me a prompt and I'll try and write a cute little one-shot about them! :D it'll be separated from this in it's own work.


End file.
